My Love
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: "Semua orang boleh tidak mempercayaiku Sasuke, tapi kau sahabatku. Dari semua orang mengapa justru kau yang menyakitiku?" Chap 14 Update : SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto TT^TT**

**Rating : T, berubah jadi M atau nggaknya tergantung mood gue! Hehe #Senyum Evil**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**This is my first fan fiction, jadi mohon maklum kalau ceritanya agak-agak Geje **

**My Love**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue **

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Pagi ini matahari bersinar lembut di tanah konoha, langit biru, awan putih bearak menambah indahnya hari ini. Seorang anak gadis berambut pirang pendek, bermata biru berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju sekolah. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, gadis yang tahun ini telah genap berusia 18 tahun.

'Sial, hari ini aku kesiangan lagi' runtuknya.

Gerbang sekolah Konoha Gakuen hampir ditutup dengan sempurna, Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya, berdoa agar dia dapat masuk melewati gerbang sekolah dengan selamat, dan hupppp dengan langkah terakhir akhirnya Naruto berhasil melewati gerbang, sebelum gerbang tertutup beberapa detik kemudian.

"Yataaaaa, aku berhasil!" Teriaknya, dan Naruto pun segera berjalan menuju kelas 3 - 2.

Seperti biasa, kelas berisik sekali pagi ini. Tiap murid sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Para gadis berkumpul membahas gossip terbaru. Sedangkan murid pria asyik dengan dunianya.

"Ohayou minna". Teriak Naruto.

"Ohayou Naruto chan" jawab teman-temannya hampir serempak.

"Suaramu mengganggu tidurku Naruto". Shikamaru menguap, dan mendelik Naruto.

"Ini sekolah Shika, kalau mau tidur dirumah bukan dikelas, dasar pemalas!" Balas Naruto, sedangkan Shika kembali ke alam mimpinya.

'Sekarang pelajaran Kakashi sensei, seperti biasa pasti dia telat'. Gumam Naruto. Naruto menghempaskan diri di kursi kosong sebelah Shikamaru, dibangku deretan depan. Yah semenjak Sasuke berpacaran dengan Karin, Sasuke memutuskan bahwa yang berhak untuk duduk disampingnya adalah kekasihnya Karin, bukan wanita jadi-jadian seperti sahabatnya. Karin, sang ketua cheers Konoha Gakuen, wanita berambut merah, dengan body sexy. Sanggup meluluh lantakkan pertahanan diri pria manapun. Sudah hampir 3 bulan, Sasuke pacaran dengan Karin. Mematahkan hati para gadis lainnya, termasuk hati Naruto. Yah… Naruto memang memendam perasaan pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi apabila Sasuke bahagia, maka Naruto pun bahagia, dan bila Sasuke sedih, maka aku pun akan sedih. Itulah arti sahabat pikir Naruto, selalu mengutamakan perasaan sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke begitu sibuk dengan kekasihnya, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Sudah hampir 3 bulan ini Naruto pulang dan pergi ke sekolah sendiri. Makan siang tanpa Sasuke, dan tidak ada lagi pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka, yang biasanya mewarnai hari-hari Naruto, jujur Naruto rindu semua itu, tapi bagaimana lagi, Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan dunia nya sekarang. Beruntung bagi Naruto, dia masih memiliki Shikamaru si pemalas jenius, Chooji si tukang makan, Kiba pecinta anjing, Shino pecinta serangga, si cool Neji, Lee yang enerjik. juga ada si pinky Sakura, si modis Ino, Hianata yang pemalu, dan Ten ten yang baik hati. Mereka mampu mengusir rasa sepi Naruto. Dan Naruto pun tersenyum memandang satu persatu wajah teman-temannya.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke sudut kelas paling akhir dekat jendela, tempat duduk Sasuke dan Karin berada. Karin mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan kiri Sasuke, berbicara ditelinga Sasuke, hingga membuat Sasuke tertawa. 'Apa yang dbicarakan Karin ke Sasuke, hingga membuat sang Pangeran Es tertawa'. Pikir Naruto. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sedih, dia sudah berusaha beberapakali untuk bicara dengan Sasuke, tapi timing nya selalu tidak tepat. Entah itu karena Karin menginterupsi, atau Sasuke yang mengatakn "Dobe, bisa kau bicara nanti? Aku harus menjemput Karin". Naruto pun hanya bisa mengagngguk lemah. " Thanks Dobe, aku akan menelphone mu nanti". Dan telephone itu pun tidak pernah datang.

Padahal yang ingin dikatakan Naruto adalah, bahwa setelah upacara kelulusan bulan Februari nanti, Naruto akan pergi ke Inggris untuk menyusul kedua orangtua dan kakaknya Kyuubi, dan entah kapan bisa kembali ke Konoha. Keberangkatanya tingal 1 bulan lagi, sebenarnya Naruto ingin Sasuke yang pertama kali mengetahui hal tersebut, hingga Naruto belum memberitahukan tentang ini ke teman-temannya yang lainnya. Tapi jika keadaannya terus seperti ini, munkin dengan terpaksa Sasuke menjadi orang terakhir mengetahui perihal kepergiannya.

**TBC**

**Mohon review nya jika berkenan m_m**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto TT^TT**

**Rating : T, berubah jadi M atau nggaknya tergantung mood gue! Hehe #Senyum Evil**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**This is my first fan fiction, jadi mohon maklum kalau ceritanya agak-agak Geje **

**My Love**

**Chapter 2 : My Tears**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Siang ini Naruto berjalan cepat menuju kantin, perutnya benar-benar keroncongan. Dia sudah membayangkan ramen yang mengepul lezat dihadapannya. Dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat air liur Naruto hampir menetes, hingga dia harus menelan air liurnya beberapa kali. Akhirnya Naruto berhasil mendapatkan pesanannya, pandangannya beredar mencari keberadaan teman-temannya yang lain hingga matanya menemukan gadis dengan warna rambut pink di meja paling ujung. Naruto pun berjalan menghampiri Sakura, disana juga ada Ino, Hinata & Ten ten.

"Kamu kemana saja Naruto? Kami mencari mu dari tadi, kukira kamu tidak makan siang". Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum, disertai anggukan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tadi aku mengejar Sasuke, ada yang mau aku bicarakan perihal keberangkatanku tapi aku kehilangan jejak. Seperti kalian tahu waktunya tinggal 3 minggu lagi, dan aku belum bisa bicara dengan Sasuke tentang ini". Keluh Naruto.

"Uchiha terlalu sibuk dengan pelacur itu, hingga lupa padamu Naruto." Geram Ten ten. Hingga Naruto tersedak Ramen yang sedang dinikmatinya. Uhuk…uhuk…. "Jangan bicara seperti itu Ten ten". Tegur Naruto.

"Tapi itu benar Naruto-chan". Jawab Hinata membenarkan pernyataan Ten ten. "Kemarin aku dan yang lain melihat Karin mencium Kabuto di taman belakang seusai pelajaran olahraga". Naruto membelalakan matanya tanda tidak percaya. Sakura, Ino, Ten ten dan Hinata memandang sedih Naruto.

"Hei, mengapa memandangku seperti itu? Setidaknya Sasuke bahagia bersamanya, itu pilihannya. Jika dia bahagia aku pun sama". Hinata tidak kuasa menahan air matanya, bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh dipelupuk matanya. Sedangkan Sakura yang duduk disebelah Naruto, memeluk dan mendekapnya erat. "Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula aku wanita jadi-jadian ini mana cocok dengan Pangeran Konoha, iyakan? Hehehe"

"Sasuke itu bodoh Naruto, dia lebih memilih arang daripada mutiara". Desis Ino. Teman-teman wanita Naruto memang mengetahui perasaan Naruto terhadap Sasuke, tapi mereka diam karena Naruto tidak ingin perasaannya terhadap Sasuke menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan pemuda bermata onix itu.

"Aku minta rahasiakan ini dari Sasuke, kalaupun dia tahu tentang kelakuan Karin, biar dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Janji yah!" Mohon Naruto, dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari teman-temannya.

Sayangnya yang melihat kelakuan Karin bukan hanya mereka saja, tetapi juga murid yang lain. Hingga gosip pun mulai menyebar dan sampai ke telinga Karin, membuatnya salah tingkah. 'Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun dengar tentang ini' pikir Karin ketakutan. 'Ini semua gara-gara Kabuto yang tidak bisa menahan diri', geram Karin. 'Aku harus mencari cara, agar seolah-olah aku yang menjadi korban disini dan memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke', Karin tersenyum licik.

Karena ujian kelulusan sudah lama usai, banyak murid kelas 3 yang menghabiskan waktunya diluar kelas. Naruto, Kiba, Neji dan Shino main basket di gedung olahraga. Shikamaru yang bertindak sebagai wasit malah tidur dipojok lapangan. "Ayolah Naruto, sekali ini mengalah kepadaku. Selama 3 tahun, masa tidak pernah satu kali pun aku menang darimu". Gerutu Kiba.

Naruto mengeluarkan senyum mautnya. "Jika aku pergi kau pasti rindu saat-saat kau kalah dariku Kiba. Sudah tidak usah banyak mengeluh". Shino dan Neji hanya tersenyum simpul. "Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tidak akan kembali baka Naruto!" Kiba merangkul pundak Naruto, dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang pendeknya.

"Agggggggggggrrrrhhhhhh, hentikan Kiba!" Kamu selalu memperlakukanku seperti laki-laki, aku ini wanita dewasa!" Teriak Naruto. Ketiga pemuda itu berpandangan satu sama lain dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap sebal kepada tiga teman laki-lakinya itu. Sedangkan Shika, dia masih lelap dalam tidurnya, tanpa terganggu suara tawa yang menggelegar diruang olahraga siang itu.

Karin tidak sengaja melihat Naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan Kiba, Neji & Shino di ruang olahraga. Naruto yang menurut Karin tidak cantik, tapi mampu merebut hati siapa pun yang ada didekatnya, termasuk Sasuke harus disingkirkan. Sudah lama Karin menyimpan rasa tidak suka pada Naruto, Naruto batu besar dalam hubunganku dengan Sasuke pikir Karin. Aku harus melenyapkannya dari kehidupan Sasuke. Dan ide busuk pun muncul dipikiran Karin, hal yang menurutnya bisa menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, sekaligus memutuskan persahabatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Karin mulai memasang tipu muslihatnya, dia gunakan obat tetes mata, agar matanya tampak seperti sedang menangis. Setelah yakin kalau Sasuke sedang menuju ke kelas, Karin pura-pura terisak.

Sasuke masuk ke kelas dan kaget mendapati Karin yang sedang menangis. Dibelai rambutnya dengan lembut, dan bertanya "Ada apa Karin? Ada masalah apa?" tanyanya lembut. 'Kena kau' pikir Karin. Karin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke sendu. "Tidak ada apa-apa Sas, aku baik-baik saja".

"Hn, kalau baik-baik saja kenapa menangis?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau harus mengatakan ini padamu Sas".

"Tentang apa?" Desak Sasuke.

"Ini menyangkut Naruto".

"Apa hubungannya hal ini dengan Naruto?"

"Ehm.. se-sebenarnya Naruto, dia mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Dia bilang aku selingkuh darimu ke anak-anak yang lain. Hingga jadi pergunjingan, dan itu menggangguku Sas. Aku sangat mencintaimu, tidak mungkin aku mengkhianatimu." Karin memeluk Sasuke, dan pura-pura terisak di pundaknya.

"Apa kau yakin Karin, sepertinya Naruto tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu". Sasuke masih membelai rambut Karin lembut.

"Aku juga tidak percaya Sas, tapi aku dengar sendiri saat dia mengatakan pada yang lain tentang gossip itu di ruang olahraga tadi siang. Sas, aku mohon percayalah padaku, aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu".

"Sudah jangan menangis, aku akan meredam gossip ini. Kamu jangan khawatir, aku selalu percaya padamu". Sasuke tersenyum lembut mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu. 'Hahahahaha, mati kau Uzumaki Naruto'. Batin Karin.

Jam hampir menunjukkan jam pulang sekolah, Naruto dan yang lain akhirnya kembali ke kelas, untuk merapihkan barang-barang mereka dan beranjak pulang.

"Dobe, aku ingin bicara denganmu". Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan paksa, menyebabkan tatapan heran dari murid-murid yang ada dikelas saat itu. 'Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya'. Pikir mereka kompak.

"Teme, tolong lepaskan tanganku, kau menyakitiku". Mohon Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya dan terus menyeret Naruto menuju lorong yang sepi, dan setelah sampai, Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Naruto dengan kasar. " Kau ini apa-apan Teme, sakit tahu. Lihat lenganku sampai merah begini". Naruto mengernyit kesakitan.

"Aku minta kamu hentikan tindakanmu itu Naruto!"

"Tindakanku yang mana Sas?" Naruto bertanya bingung.

"Jangan menyebarkan berita yang tidak-tidak tentang Karin lagi Naruto. Dia kekasihku, kalau kau menyakitinya itu berarti aku juga tersakiti". Naruto mengerjap bingung. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Teme, aku menyebarkan apa?"

"Berhenti berpura-pura, dan akui saja kesalahanmu Naruto!" Bentak Sasuke. Naruto tersentak kaget, selama kenal Sasuke belum pernah dia dibentak seperti ini. Air mata mulai keluar dari sudut-sudut mata Naruto, tapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Semua orang boleh tidak mempercayaiku Sasuke, tapi kau sahabatku. Dari semua orang mengapa justru kau yang menyakitiku?" Naruto pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam mematung disudut lorong itu.

Sakit rasanya hati Naruto, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mempercayai perkataan Karin dan langsung menuduhnya tanpa menyelidiki kebenarannya terlebih dahulu. 'Teme, kau menghancurkan persahabatan kita hanya demi seorang wanita, rasanya aku masih tidak percaya kamu melakukan hal itu Teme'.

Langit sore itu begitu kelam, awan gelap menyelimuti langit Konoha. Air hujan pun turun, langit seperti ikut menangis sore ini. Air mata yang ditahan Naruto sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Air mata itu jatuh bersama dengan air hujan. 'Tuhan, hatiku benar-benar sakit, aku sudah tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tinggal lebih lama disini. Aku akan pergi sebelum upacara kelulusan. Semoga kamu bahagia dengan pilihanmu Teme, karena walaupun sakit tapi jika melihatmu bahagia maka akupun ikut bahagia Teme. Itulah caraku mencintaimu'. Batin Naruto. Naruto terus berjalan menembus hujan. 'Biarlah sakit ini ikut hilang bersama air hujan, karena setelah hujan akan ada pelangi bukan?'

**TBC**

**Minna thank you untuk review nya, maaf ga balas satu-satu. Hiks…hiks…hiks…**

**Gomen yah kalau ceritanya jadi rada-rada meleset and ga nyambung gini.**

**Sebenernya aku masih ga pede untuk nulis ini cerita #NangisAmpeJepang**

**Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan cerita ini sampai dengan selesai.**

**Yoshhhh, tolong tetap berikan semangat yah Minna **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu ^-^**

**Mohon review nya jika berkenan m_m**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello minna, aku coba untuk update secepat mungkin. **

**Dan maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Juga salah ketik sana sini. Hiks..hiks..**

**Thank you untuk semua yang sudah bersedia review ;)**

**Maaf yang udah dibuat kesel sama jalan cerita ini, aku juga sama kok, pengennya ngarungin Karin terus buang ke sungai Mekong #AuthorJahatBangetYah **

**Kenapa Sasuke jadi kayak gini,? Aku juga gak ngerti #DigebukinSasuke**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto TT^TT**

**Rating : T dulu deh biar aman **

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**This is my first fan fiction, jadi mohon maklum kalau ceritanya agak-agak Geje **

**My Love**

**Chapter 3 : Goodbye Minna**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto menatap nyalang langit-langit kamarnya. Diam, membisu entah sudah berapa lama dia seperti itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan lebih dari pukul 1 dini hari, tapi Naruto masih juga belum bisa menutup matanya untuk tidur. Akhirnya Naruto bangkit dan duduk ditepian tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Diliriknya handphone berwarna orange diatas meja belajarnya, sejenak rasa ragu menghampiri Naruto, hingga akhirnya dia menyerah, Naruto ambil handphone tersebut dan memanggil No. yang dia beri nama My Kaa-san.

Perlu beberapa lama hingga akhirnya ada jawaban dari telephone diujung sana.

"Moshi-moshi Naru-chan, Kaa-san rindu sekali Nak, bagaimana apa sudah kamu pikirkan sayang?" Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menjawab. "Naru sudah pikirkan Kaa-san, Naru setuju untuk pulang lebih awal." Lebih cepat aku pergi, lebih baik bagiku. "Apa memungkinkan jika Naru pulang akhir minggu ini Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja sayang, Kaa-san akan segera pesankan ticket pesawat untuk perjalananmu akhir minggu ini. Ohhhh.. Naru, Kaa-san benar-benar bahagia sayang, Tou-san dan Nii-san mu juga pasti senang mendengar kabar ini."

"Naru juga bahagia Kaa-san, akhirnya bisa berkumpul lagi."

"Baiklah sayang, sekarang di Konoha sudah dini hari kan? Cepat tidur, bukankah besok kamu masih harus sekolah?"

"Hai Kaa-san, sampaikan salam Naru untuk Tou-san dan Kyuu-ni, love you Kaa-san."

"Love you too honey." Dan pembicaraan itu pun berakhir. Naruto menghempaskan tubuh ke atas tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanan diletakkan diatas matanya, yang dia pejam.'Satu minggu lagi aku pergi.' Batinnya.

'Teme, andai kau tahu perasaanku, kira-kira apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Mungkin kau akan menganggapku benar-benar bodoh. Aku yang selalu memikirkanmu, walau kamu sakiti hingga seperti ini, aku yang selalu mencintaimu walau jari-jari ini bergetar hebat saat ku lihat kamu terus berada disisi dia. Dan hatiku yang terus memanggil namamu, walaupun otakku sudah memerintahkannya untuk berhenti. Teme, aku sendiri pun tidak sadar hingga hari ini, bahwa aku terjatuh terlalu dalam. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untukku mencintaimu, tapi sepertinya butuh waktu seumur hidup bagiku untuk melupakan mu.' Air mata jatuh di kedua pipi Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar, terdengar isak lembut yang memecah sunyinya malam ini, hingga akhirnya Naruto jatuh tertidur.

Sasuke POV :

Sementara itu dikediaman Uchiha, pemuda bermata onix sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Raut wajah terluka Naruto masih jelas terlihat dipikirannya. 'Brengsek, mengapa wajah Naruto terus terlintas dikepalaku? Mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan, tapi perbuatan Naruto pun keterlaluan. Tega sekali dia berbuat seperti itu kepada Karin. Sial, sebenarnya siapa yang harus aku percaya?' Geram Sasuke, kedua tangannya mengepal erat. 'Mungkin Naruto melakukan ini karena merasa tersingkir oleh Karin? Hnn sepertinya begitu, besok lebih baik aku bicara dengan Naruto.

'Tapi, besok aku harus pergi dengan aniki keluar kota selama satu minggu. Benar-benar sial, masalah ini tidak mungkin kubahas lewat telphone dengan Naruto, benar aku harus bertatap langsung untuk membahasnya. Satu minggu bukan waktu yang lama, sepulang dari Otto aku akan bicarakan hal ini dengan Naruto.' Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun terlelap tdur.

End Sasuke POV

Yang Sasuke tidak ketahui adalah, hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia bertemu dengan Naruto, dan perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk bertemu kembali. Poor Sasuke!

Pagi harinya, Naruto terbangun dengan malas. Masih nampak sisa-sisa tangis di wajahnya yang chubby. Segera dia ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Dia patut dirinya lebih lama di depan cermin. 'Hah, aku baru sadar kalau pipiku benar-benar chubby, kulit ku yang tan karena terlalu banyak berada dibawah sinar matahari, potongan rambutku memang seperti anak laki-laki, bahkan aku memakai celana olahraga dibalik rok seragam sekolahku. Tapi inilah aku.' Pikir Naruto. 'Aku ingin seseorang mencintaiku bukan karena penampilan ku, tapi karena aku apa adanya.' Naruto tersenyum pahit.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak pertengkaran Sasuke dengan Naruto, waktu kepergian Naruto sudah semakin dekat. Naruto belum memberitahukan perihal perubahan rencana kepergiannya kepada teman-temannya yang lain. Akan terasa berat bagi Naruto jika memberitahu mereka sekarang. 'Aku akan memberitahu mereka sehari sebelum keberangkatanku saja, dan karena Sasuke tidak akan pulang hingga minggu depan berarti aku tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Teme apa kamu akan merasa kehilangan jika aku tidak ada?' Lirih Naruto sedih.

Jam makan siang kali ini, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyusuri tiap sudut sekolah, karena entah kapan dia bisa menjejakkan kakinya kembali ke sekolah ini. Mulai dengan menyusuri deretan pohon sakura dibelakang gedung utama, hingga menyusuri lorong yang berliku dan entah kenapa terasa begitu panjang bagi Naruto, lorong itu begitu ramai saat jam makan siang. Langkah Naruto terhenti di depan ruang musik. Disudut ruang music terdapat piano baby grand berwarna hitam, Naruto melangkah masuk ke ruang music menghampiri piano baby grand dan memainkan tutsnya. Alunan lembut Tchaikovsky – Barcarolle yang dimainkan Naruto bergema di ruang music tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu bisa main piano, Naruto!" Suara itu membuyarkan Naruto dari lamunannya, dan reflex melihat ke sumber suara yang mengganggunya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini Shika? Kamu mengagetkanku." Hardik naruto kesal, dan melipat kedua lengan di depan dadanya.

"Ini lokasi tidur favorite ku selain perpus.' Shika menguap dan menggaruk-garuk kepala model rambut nanasnya.

"Kamu ini, apa tidak ada hal lain selain tidur dalam otakmu hah? Kamu beruntung Shika memiliki otak jenius, dasar pemalas." Shikamaru bangun dari lokasi tidurnya dan menghampiri Naruto, lalu duduk disebelahnya. "Lanjutkan permainannmu Naruto, aku menyukainya, sepertinya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang sambil mendengarkan permainan pianomu." Dan Naruto pun melanjutkan permainnanya yang tadi sempat terganggu oleh Shikamaru, sedangkan Shikamaru meletakkan kepalanya dipundak kanan Naruto, dan mencoba kembali tidur. "Aku akan merindukanmu Naruto." Gumam Shikamaru. "Aku pun akan merindukanmu pemalas." Jawab Naruto. Dan mereka pun terhanyut dalam alunan lembut permainan piano Naruto hingga jam makan siang berakhir.

Selama kepergian Sasuke, Karin semakin memperlihatkan wajah aslinya. Dia tidak segan-segan untuk bercumbu dengan lelaki lain disekolah. Lelaki mana yang menolak pesona Karin, ratu sekolah ini benar-benar pujaan para lelaki. Terutama yang hidung belang. Karin merasa bebas melakukan apa pun selama Sasuke pergi, murid-murid yang lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Karin, dan merasa simpati kepada Sasuke, yang telah dibutakan oleh Karin.

Hari-hari terakhir Naruto di Konoha gakuen dilalui Naruto dengan tenang. Naruto menghabiskan banyak waktunya disekolah bersama Sakura, dkk, juga bermain basket dengan Kiba cs. Karena Shika selalu tidur saat ditugaskan menjadi wasit, sehingga diputuskan Choji yang menggantikan tugasnya. Sementara Lee memberikan semangat dipinggir lapangan sambil berteriak tentang indahnya masa muda. Derai tawa selalu terdengar diantara mereka.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa besok adalah hari kepergian Naruto. Tapi Naruto masih belum mengatakan mengenai perubahan rencananya ini. Rasanya lidahnya tiba-tiba menjadi kelu setiap akan berbicara. Sore ini, mereka berkumpul di Ichiraku ramen atas permintaan Naruto. Sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama, kilahnya. Padahal hari ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto dapat bersama-sama dengan mereka, dan entah kapan bisa bertemu kembali.

Naruto memandang wajah teman-temannya satu persatu, hanya kurang Sasuke, tapi ini yang terbaik, Naruto mencoba menekankan kembali pada dirinya sendiri. Disimaknya percakapan teman-temannya dengan seksama. 'Aku akan merindukan ini semua teman.' Batinnya. Dilihatnya Kiba yang terus mengganggu Hinata, hingga membuat wajah gadis itu merah merona. Shino yang berebut chips dengan Choji. 'Ya ampun sejak kapan Shino berebut makanan dengan Choji.' Pikir Naruto. Choji bisa berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan bila mengenai makanan, membuat Naruto merinding ngeri. Ten ten dan Neji duduk berdampingan, jika tidak dilihat dengan seksama tidak akan terlihat bahwa ada rona merah di pipi masing-masing pemuda pemudi ini. 'Mereka saling jatuh cinta.' Naruto tersenyum simpul. Sakura dan Ino, menikmati ramen nya dengan khidmat. Sedangkan Shikamaru, makan ramen miliknya sambil setengah tertidur. Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Lee, dia menyeruput kuah ramennya sambil tetap bergumam tentang indahnya masa muda. 'Lee andaikan aku bisa sepertimu, selalu memandang positif kedepan.'

Esok hari pukul 08.50 pagi Naruto sudah ada di bandara, diambil handphone dari dalam tas nya dan dia berusaha untuk menghubung Sakura.

"Naruto, kamu dimana? Sebentar lagi jam masuk, apa kamu sakit?" sakura bertanya cemas.

"Aku dibandara." Jawab Naruto

"Apa? Tapi kenapa bukankah kamu berangkat 2 minggu lagi?' Sakura berhasil menyita perhatian teman-teman Naruto, dan mereka pun sekarang berkumpul disekitar meja Sakura.

"Ada perubahan rencana Sakura, aku berangkat hari ini."

"Kalau begitu aku dan yang lain ke bandara sekarang."

"Tidak perlu Sakura, 15 menit lagi aku masuk pesawat. Maaf aku tidak memberitahu kalian, aku takut, aku benar-benar takut jika kalian mengantarku pergi, maka pikiranku akan berubah. Meninggalkan kalian benar-benar berat bagiku. Sesampainya disana aku akan segera memberi kabar, aku janji."

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya didada Neji, dan menangis lembut. Lee diam mematung di pojok depan kelas sambil mengatakan kepada yang lain bahwa dia hanya kelilipan. Shikamaru memandang keluar jendela, dengan tatapan kosong, Kiba menunduk seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menarik matanya dilantai. Choji dan Shino hanya bisa diam. Ino dan Ten ten mencoba untuk menahan laju deras air mata mereka. Sedangkan Sakura menatap nanar layar handphonenya yang dia letakkan diatas meja, sengaja men-loudspeaker kan pembicaraan nya dengan Naruto.

"Berjanjilah padaku Naruto, beri kami kabar jika kamu sudah sampai disana." Sakura mulai terisak.

"Aku berjanji. Ah… aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaa matta ne minna. Arigatou nee." Dan sambungan telephone itu pun berakhir, menyebabkan suasana dikelas menjadi sunyi senyap. Matahari kelas ini sudah pergi, kami akan benar-benar merindukan mu Naruto. Dan mereka pun terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sedangkan Karin tersenyum licik penuh kemenagan di pojok belakang kelas itu. 'Akhirnya aku memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya.' Pikirnya.

'Ini yang terbaik, semakin cepat aku pergi semakin baik. Sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk menghapus segalanya tentangmu, karena jika kusisakan kenangan indah bersamamu, dan mencoba untuk menahanmu disisiku, aku tahu kau tetap akan pergi dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun.' Dan Naru pun melangkah pergi.

**Sementara itu di Otto :**

"Kamu kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang lebih tua dari Sasuke, perawakannya hampir sama dengan Sasuke, hanya saja dia memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dan mengikatnya di tengkuk, Itachi Uchiha namanya.

"Entahlah aniki, tiba-tiba saja perasaanku tidak enak. Aku merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu, tapi entah apa itu."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, jangan khawatir nanti malam kita pulang ke Konoha. Kita hanya menunda kepulangan kita satu hari Sasuke, tidak ada bedanya kita pulang kemarin atau hari ini." Itachi tersenyum lembut memandang wajah stoic adiknya.

"Hn.' Jawab Sasuke singkat. 'Dan besok aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Naruto. Entah kenapa saat ini aku rindu sekali padamu Dobe, bukan pada Karin tapi padamu.'

**TBC**

**Fiuhhhhhh akhirnya Naruto pergi juga.**

**Rasain tuh Sasuke, ditinggal pergi Naruto!**

**Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu minna ^^**

**Ja nee …..**

**Mohon review nya jika berkenan m._.m**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heihoooo Minna, PC ku lagi-lagi rusak …. Hiks..hikss…hikss…**

**Jadi mungkin untuk sementara aku tidak bisa update kilat lagi, gomenasai! T-T**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei TT^TT**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**This is my first fan fiction, jadi mohon maklum kalau ceritanya agak-agak Geje **

**My Love**

**Chapter 4 : Painful Truth**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Mobil Rolls Royce Hitam yang ditumpangi kedua Uchiha itu terus melaju menembus pekatnya malam. Perjalanan pulang dari Otto ke Konoha terasa sangat panjang bagi Sasuke. 'Kenapa aku terus kepikiran si Dobe? Hmmm, lebih baik aku telephone dia saja, daripada kepikiran terus seperti ini.' Diambilnya handphone yang dia simpan di saku jas suit hitam sebelah kanannya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, kepalanya bersandar pada jok kursi mobil, tangan kanan memijit ringan keningnya, sementara tangan yang lain memegangi handphone di telinga. Sasuke mengernyitkan kening saat didapati No. handphone Naruto sedang tidak aktif. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. 'Ck dasar Dobe, dia pasti lupa mencharge handphonenya lagi.' Gerutu Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum simpul, memperhatikan kelakuan adik satu-satunya itu dengan sudut matanya, seakan tidak percaya akan penglihatannya. 'Ternyata Sasuke bisa seperti ini juga.' Sebenarnya Itachi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sasuke seperti ini, tapi seperti keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya dia bisa menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Itachi sampai di kediaman mereka menjelang pukul 02.00 dini hari. Hari ini sangat melelahkan bagi Sasuke, yang masih belum terbiasa dengan jadwal padat seperti ini. Sekarang yang di inginkan Sasuke adalah, mandi cepat, berganti pakaian dan pergi tidur.

Keesokan paginya Sasuke segera bersiap-siap, mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Panggilan Kaa-san nya untuk sarapan bersama tidak dihiraukannya. Mikoto Uchiha hanya dapat mengeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya tersebut. Sasuke sambar anak kunci mobil diatas meja, samping kanan pintu masuk dan melangkah keluar dari kediamannya. Dengan segera dia hidupkan mesin mobil Jeep nya dan melaju pergi. Alih-alih kejalan menuju sekolah, Sasuke malah melaju kearah berlawanan menuju apartement Naruto berada. Permintaan Karin untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama, ditolak Sasuke dengan halus pagi ini. Dengan alasan, dia harus pergi kesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang berada, tepat di depan pintu apartemen Naruto yang sederhana, di Lt 5. 'Kuharap Naruto masih ada dirumah sekarang.'

Sasuke menekan bel pintu apartemen Naruto, ditunggunya beberapa saat tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sasuke mulai menekan bel lagi bahkan hingga berkali-kali, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban, hingga membuat kesabarannya habis. 'Apa dia sudah pergi sekolah? Tapi sekarang masih jam 07.30.' Sasuke melirik jam tangannya.

Sasuke mulai menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Naruto dengan keras, tapi hasilnya masih sama. Sasuke mengambil handphone dari saku celana seragamnya, mencari No. Naruto dan memanggilnya, yang didapatinya hanyalah jawaban dari mesin suara. Mengatakan bahwa No. yang dia tuju sedang tidak aktif. 'Apa-apaan ini, mengapa sulit sekali untuk menghubungimu Dobe?' Sasuke mulai gusar, mencium ada keanehan disini. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi menuju sekolah, berharap si Dobe sudah ada disana.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak untuk beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk punggugnya. Sasuke terlonjak kaget, wajahnya menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat orang yang sudah berani mengagetkannya.

"Sedang apa kamu berdiri disitu?" Tanya seorang pria, kira-kira berumur 30 tahun, dengan bekas luka melintang di atas hidungnya. "Apa kamu mencari Naru-chan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hn"

"Kalau kamu mencari Naru-chan, kamu datang terlambat. Naru-chan sudah pindah kemarin pagi."

"Apa maksudmu pindah, memangnya Naruto pindah kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, jika dia tidak memberitahumu tentang kepindahannya, mungkin dia memang tidak ingin kamu tahu dia pindah kemana!" Jawabnya datar, dan berlalu pergi dan masuk ke pintu apartemen yang letaknya persis disamping kanan pintu apartemen Naruto.

Perkataan pria ini membuat perasaan Sasuke sedikit terluka, apa memang benar begitu? Apa memang Naruto tidak menginginkan aku tahu tentang kepergiannya? Pikiran itu terus berkecamuk dikepala Sasuke, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Tapi tidak mungkin Naruto pergi tanpa memberitahuku, bagaimanapun aku ini sahabatnya, dia pasti merundingkan segala sesuatu denganku, apalagi untuk hal penting seperti ini.

Sasuke kembali ke mobil Jeepnya, menutup pintu mobil dengan membantingnya cukup keras, menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melaju menuju sekolah.

Kedatangan Sasuke di kelas, langsung disambut Karin, Karin mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Sasuke dan mencium bibir Sasuke. Alih-alih menyambut bibir Karin, Sasuke malah mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas, untuk mencari Kiba cs, juga Sakura dkk. Sikap dingin Sasuke ini tentu tidak luput dari perhatian Karin, aneh biasanya Sasuke akan langsung menyambut ciumanku dan membalasnya. Karin menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

'Biasanya si Dobe bersama mereka, kalau sedang tidak denganku.' Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan diri dari pelukan Karin, dan berjalan menuju meja Kiba. 'Ada apa dengan Sasuke.' Karin bingung. Karin tidak bisa menutupi kekesalannya karena merasa tidak dianggap oleh Sasuke, dia pun keluar kelas dengan wajah merah karena marah. 'Apa sih hal yang lebih penting daripada aku.' Gerutunya kesal.

Kiba sedang berbicara dengan Lee saat ini, hanya terdengar sura-suara lirih dari keduanya. Ini aneh pikir Sasuke, biasanya Kiba dan Lee menjadi orang paling ribut di pagi hari. Sasuke melirik ke arah meja Shikamaru, yang terjaga. Ada apa dengan Shikamaru, ajaib rasanya bila melihat Shikamaru terjaga saat ada di dalam kelas. Hal-hal yang tidak biasa ini menambah kegelisahan pada diri Sasuke, kegelisahan yang memang sudah ada sejak dirinya masih berada di Otto.

"Kiba, apa kamu melihat Naruto? Aku mencarinya dari tadi, tapi tidak bisa menemukannya." Tanya Sasuke. Pertanyaan Sasuke kontan membuat suasana kelas itu hening seketika, Kiba menoleh menatap Sasuke, bisa dilihat jelas ada kilat amarah dimatanya.

Kiba menjawab dengan sinis. "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menanyakan Naru, Sasuke? Bosan bermain-main dengan Karin hah?" Lee menunduk dan memilin-milin jari-jarinya, merasakan ketegangan yang terpancar dari Sasuke dan Kiba saat ini.

"Apa masalahmu Kiba? Aku hanya bertanya padamu, langsung jawab saja, lihat atau tidak!." Desis Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan mu itu sudah terlambat Sasuke, Naruto sudah pergi. Dan jangan tanya kemana, karena sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah memberitahumu. Sebaiknya kamu cari kekasihmu, siapa tahu saat ini dia sedang bercumbu dengan laki-laki lain dibelakang gedung olahraga." Bentak Kiba, yang saat ini sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, tanpa aba-aba dia meninju wajah Kiba, hingga membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur, dan sontak membuat siswa yang lain kaget melihat Sasuke yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Darah mengalir dari sudut kiri mulut Kiba, dan dilapnya dengan pungung tangan kanan dengan kasar. Lee membantunya berdiri, dan kini yang ada dihadapan Sasuke adalah Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukan Karin, hingga membutakan matamu seperti ini Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru lirih. Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Mungkin saat ini kamu masih tidak bisa menerima pembicaraan buruk dari yang lain tentang kelakuan Karin dibelakangmu, tapi sayangnya Sasuke itu kenyataannya. Karin bermain curang dibelakangmu, dia juga benar-benar mengontrolmu hingga menjauhkan mu dari teman-teman mu yang lain, bahkan menjauhkanmu dai Naruto, dari sahabatmu sendiri. Itupun jika memang kamu menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabatmu. Sekarang ini Naruto sudah pergi, yang kami tahu Naruto pergi ke Inggris, tepatnya dimana, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang tahu." Jelas Shikamaru tenang.

Sasuke mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru dengan tidak percaya. 'Tidak mungkin' gumamnya. 'Karin tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku, dan Dobe kamu tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas, memandang wajah teman-temannya satu persatu dan bertanya lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya. "Apa benar Naruto pergi?" Dan dijawab dengan anggukan teman-temannya.

Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata yang terisak kecil disamping Neji, begitu juga dengan Ino, Sakura dan Ten ten yang mulai mengeluarkan isakan-isakan, air mata jatuh dari kedua sudut mata mereka. Neji mencoba menenangkan Hinata, dan menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Kiba dan Lee sudah kembali duduk dibangkunya. Choji, menyimpan chips nya diatas meja dan memandang chipsnya dengan malas. Pandangan Sasuke kembali beralih ke Shikamaru, mencoba mencari setitik saja tanda kebohongan diwajahnya, tapi nihil. Tidak ada kebohongan diwajah Shikamaru. 'Shikamaru adalah tipe orang yang tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah, jadi tidak mungkin dia berbohong'. Pikir Sasuke. Tapi Naruto pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padaku itu lebih tidak mungkin! Sasuke mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya lagi, mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa teman-temannya saat ini sedang mengerjainya.

Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sasuke, dan membiarkan tanggannya berada dipundak Sasuke untuk beberapa saat lalu berkata lirih. "Naruto sudah pergi Sasuke, kemarin pagi. Dia juga tidak mengijinkan kami untuk mengantarnya pergi. Dia menghubungi Sakura, saat dia akan masuk pesawat." Sasuke menatapnya tidak percaya.

Entah kenapa, mengetahui Naruto pergi membuat hati Sasuke terasa lebih sakit, lebih sakit daripada saat Kiba mengatakan bahwa Karin selingkuh dibelakangnya. Seakan-akan ada benda tajam yang menghunus hati Sasuke begitu dalam, Sasuke bisa merasakan sesak di dadanya. Emosi yang tidak pernah ada dalam diri Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeruak ke dasar hatinya. Sasuke pun pergi keluar kelas, untuk mencari Karin. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dari perkataan teman-temannya.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Sasuke untuk menemukan Karin. Ternyata benar, saat ini Karin sedang mencium mesra seorang laki-laki, yang seingat Sasuke bernama Kabuto. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, mengatupkan giginya menahan emosi yang mulai muncul, dengan perlahan Sasuke menghampiri Karin dan Kabuto. Karin masih asyik mencium Kabuto, bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh Sasuke jika tangan kanan Kabuto menyusup kedalam kemeja sekolah Karin, hingga membuat Karin mendesah.

"Apa kamu sudah puas Karin?" Suara datar Sasuke yang tanpa emosi berhasil menghentikan aktifitas Karin dan Kabuto. Karin membelakakan bola matanya. 'Kenapa Sasuke bisa ada disini.' Karin menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan takut, dan mencoba untuk merapihkan kemeja dan rok nya yang berantakan. Sedangkan Kabuto, dia hanya menyeringai licik, memandang Sasuke dengan lengan dilipat di dadanya.

"Sas, ini tidak seperti yang kamu lihat." Karin mencoba meraih lengan Sasuke, yang langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Kamu tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun, mulai sekarang jangan pernah berada didekatku lagi. Atau kamu atau pun dia akan menyesal." Ancam Sasuke, dan ancaman Sasuke tidak pernah main-main. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Kabuto sebelum beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Karin yang mulai menangis menjadi-jadi, berteriak meminta untuk dimaafkan.

Sebenarnya ingin rasanya Sasuke untuk menghancurkan senyum licik Kabuto, tapi rasanya terlalu bagus untuk Karin jika aku harus berkelahi hanya karenanya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke kelas, saat ini dia berjalan ke belakang gedung utama. Sasuke berjalan dijalan setapak yang diapit oleh deretan pohon sakura yang berjejer rapih. Angin bertiup membawa hawa dingin yang menerpa diri Sasuke, tapi perasaan Sasuke kini lebih dingin daripada angin yang bertiup. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi pucatnya, air mata pertama yang dia jatuhkan untuk orang lain.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Shikamaru yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnyam dapat dengan jelas melihat air mata Sasuke. Shikamaru memang khawatir dengan Sasuke, hingga mengikutinya keluar kelas, mendengarkan pertengkarannya dengan Karin, berakhir dengan melihat Sasuke menangis, bisikan lirih Sasuke masih bisa di dengar dengan samar oleh Shikamaru saat ini.

"Dobe jika saja aku selangkah lebih cepat, apakah mungkin aku tetap bisa memilikimu disampingku? Tetapi sayangnya, langkahku selangkah lebih lambat. Saat aku sadar, ternyata kamu telah pergi jauh."

"Dobe, inikah hukuman mu padaku, karena aku dengan egoisnya melontarkan tuduhan yang tidak kamu lakukan? Hukuman untuk ketidakpercayaanku padamu, hukuman karena aku menyakitimu, hukuman karena telah membuatmu menangis, hukuman untuk kebodohanku yang terjerat pada wanita itu, hukuman karena telah menghancurkan persahabatan kita? Yang tanpa kusadari, aku membuat mu menangis, tanpa kata-kata kamu pergi dariku, sebegitu sakitnyakah hatimu Dobe? Dimana, kamu ada dimana sekarang Dobe? Dapatkah kamu memaafkan ku? Maafkan, maafkan aku Dobe, aku benar-benar menyesal. Dobe bisakah kamu mendengar penyesalanku yang terlambat ini?" Sasuke menatap langit yang biru tak berawan. 'Semuanya disini masih sama Dobe. Yang berbeda kini, adalah kamu tidak ada disampingku.'

**TBC**

**Yessssss akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan chap 4 nya minnaaaaa…**

**Thank you untuk semua yang bersedia untuk review, itu berarti sekali untuk charge semangatku :D**

**Maaf yah tidak bisa balas satu persatu :( **

**Lalu sebenarnya aku masih bingung, kira-kira siapa yang bakal jadi saingan Sasuke nanti. Rencananya sih Gaara atau mungkin Sasori, hah entah masih bingung mutusinnya #DiChidoriSasuke**

**Minna doain yah, moga PC ku cepet sembuhnya, jadi aku ga harus curi-curi waktu jam kerja untuk nulis fic ini. Hehehehe…. #DilemparSepatuSamaBosss**

**Mohon reviewnya jika berkenan m._.m **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear All, thank you yah sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fiction abal-abal ini #TerharuTingkatDewa**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**This is my first fan fiction, jadi mohon maklum kalau ceritanya agak-agak Geje **

**My Love**

**Chapter 5 : Graduation**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, hingga hari upacara kelulusan pun tiba. Sasuke di daulat menjadi perwakilan siswa kelas 3 untuk menyampaikan pidato perpisahan. Dia lulus dengan nilai tertinggi, disusul Shikamaru ditempat kedua, Neji ditempat ketiga, dan sebagai kejutan ada Naruto ditempat keempat. Semua orang membelalakan mata seakan tidak percaya. 'Andai saja Naruto masih ada disini, dia pasti mengangkat dagunya tinggi dan menertawakan kami yang nilainya lebih rendah daripadanya.' Ino merinding ngeri.

Setelah upacara kelulusan berakhir, suasana di Konoha gakuen sedikit ricuh. Dimulai dari teriakan dan tangisan salah satu fansgirl Sasuke, yang tidak rela Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha gakuen, hingga entah sejak kapan keaddaan tersebut menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah.

Para fansgirl Sasuke histeris, meneriakkan nama Sasuke, bahkan ada yang nekat untuk memeluknya hingga terjadi pertengkaran dengan sesama fansgirl yang lain. Penampilan Sasuke benar-benar kacau siang ini, bagaimana tidak, puluhan siswi mencoba untuk saling berebut kancing kemeja dan jas sekolah Sasuke. Berniat untuk menjadikannya kenang-kenangan. Bahkan tidak sedikit pula yang mencoba untuk merenggutnya paksa. Sasuke mencoba melarikan diri dari situasi ini, tapi tidak berhasil. Bagaimanapun juga, sulit untuk mengatasi sekumpulan remaja wanita putus asa yang mencintai idolanya secara berlebihan, karena mereka dapat berbuat diluar akal sehat.

Untung saja ada shikamaru, yang secara tidak sengaja melihat kejadian ini. 'Cik, merepotkan.' Pikirnya, karena mau tidak mau dia harus menyelamatkan Sasuke dari lingkaran fansgirl yang mulai menggila. Hingga akhirnya Shikamaru berhasil menarik keluar Sasuke dari lingkaran tersebut, setelah sebelumnya Shikamaru turut menjadi korban keganasan para fansgirl itu. Terlihat luka bekas cakaran pada pipi sebelah kiri Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua terus berlari, mencari tempat paling aman untuk bersembunyi. Para fansgirl itu pun tidak mau kalah, mereka terus mengejar Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Akhirnya Shikamaru dan Sasuke berhasil mengecoh perhatian para fansgirl itu, dan bersembunyi di gedung olahraga. 'Wanita memang menakutkan.' Batin Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua masih dapat mendengar teriakan-teriakan histeris hingga beberapa saat, sampai pada akhirnya suara itu pun terdengar menjauh. Shikamaru dan Sasuke mencoba mengatur nafas mereka yang masih tidak teratur, keringat mengalir dari kening mereka.

"Fansgirlmu itu benar-benar menakutkan sasuke!"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman Shikamaru mengintip keluar untuk melihat keadaan, dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Shikamaru memandang Sasuke geli, bagaimana tidak, rambut Sasuke yang biasa ditata rapi dengan model melawan gravitasi sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Kemeja sekolahnya kusut, hampir semua kancing kemejanya lepas. Dasi yang biasanya terpasang rapih, sekarang entah ada dimana. Raut wajahnya yang biasanya cool benar-benar kusut saat ini. Andai saja Naruto atau Kiba melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini, mereka pasti menertawakannya dengan keras dan menjadikan bahan ejekan untuk seumur hidupnya.

"Sepertinya sekarang sudah aman, sebaiknya kamu cepat pulang sebelum para fansgirl itu menemukanmu lagi!" Shikamaru menyeringai kecil.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu Shika." Yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Shikamaru.

Sasuke kembali memasang wajah coolnya, mengendap-endap keluar dari gedung olahraga menuju mobil jemputannya diparkir. Yah… Sasuke memang membawa Jeepnya sendiri ke sekolah, tetapi karena sikap para fansgirlnya yang agak aneh semenjak pagi, hingga membuat perasaan Sasuke tidak enak, dan yakin akan terjadi sesuatu. Hingga dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi kediamannya, meminta supir pribadi untuk menjemputnya. Dan benar saja apa yang ditakutkan Sasuke terjadi, para fansgirlnya yang menjadi brutal kini sudah berkumpul mengelilingi mobil Jeepnya, berharap mereka dapat menemukan Sasuke disana.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke berjalan, menutupi wajah dengan tas sekolahnya, mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatian mereka. 'Salah langkah sedikit saja, mereka bisa memakanku hidup-hidup.' Pikir Sasuke. Untung saja Sasuke meminta supirnya untuk menunggu dilapangan tenis bukan ditempat parkir atau gerbang sekolah. Karena kedua tempat itu benar-benar tidak aman untuk Sasuke saat ini. Lapangan tenis selain tempatnya yang cukup jauh dari gedung utama, juga dekat dengan tempat bersembunyi Sasuke bersama Shikamaru tadi. Untung saja aku ada persiapan, batinnya.

Sasuke akhirnya dapat mencapai lokasi mobil jemputannya berada. Supir pribadi Sasuke menatap penampilan tuan mudanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tetapi tidak ada pertanyaan terlontar dari bibirnya. "Selamat siang tuan muda." Sapanya sopan, dibukanya pintu belakang mobil mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Sasuke melempar tas serta jas sekolah dan menghempaskan diri ke jok belakang mobil Mercedes Benz silver itu. Diambilnya nafas dalam-dalam dan dikeluarkannya dengan keras. Sang supir mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, hingga mobil mulai melaju. Ac mobil berhasil meredam hawa panas yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Sasuke, meskipun buliran keringat masih mengalir dari kedua pelipisnya.

Sasuke memandang keluar melalui kaca jendela mobil yang tertutup rapat, pandangannya tertuju pada gerbang sekolah. "Tempat perjumpaan pertamaku dengan Naruto." Gumamnya lirih. Sasuke terus berbicara dalam hatinya. 'Dimana kamu sekarang Dobe? Siapa sangka kamu mampu meraih peringkat keempat dibawah Neji?' Pikirannya terus membayangkan wajah sahabat mungil, berambut blonde dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru.

'Hei Dobe, baru dua minggu kamu pergi, tapi disini aku sudah merindukanmu setengah mati. Aku rindu suaramu, rindu saat kamu mencubit kedua pipiku, rindu saat kamu menantangku bermain basket, rindu saat kamu mendecak sebal, rindu akan gelak tawamu, aku bahkan rindu pipi chubby dan rambut blonde pendekmu. Ah Dobe, ternyata aku merindukan segala sesuatu tentang dirimu.' Sasuke mulai memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidur selama perjalanan pulang menuju kediamannya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Sasuke dkk sudah mulai memasuki kehidupan barunya sebagai mahasiswa. Sasuke, Kiba dan Neji melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas Ottogakure, karenanya mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Kiba sudah melupakan perselisihannya dengan Sasuke, karena melihat penyesalan tulus dimata Sasuke.

Mereka disiapkan untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya tugas Sasuke lebih mudah, karena kedepannya dia hanya akan membantu anikinya saja dalam menjalankan perusahaan keluarga. Tetapi tidak ada kata main-main dalam kamus keluarga Uchiha, dia menjalani pendidikannya dengan serius.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru, Shino dan Choji melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas Suna. Sedangkan Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten ten dan Lee meneruskan pendidikannya di Universitas Konoha. Mereka semua sedang mencoba untuk meraih impiannya masing-masing.

Sasuke menjalani kehidupannya di Ottogakure seperti biasa, dan seperti biasa pula dia selalu dikelilingi oleh para fansgirl. Merepotkan, pikir Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa ada dimana-mana.

Bulan ini sudah memasuki awal musim dingin. Hembusan angin membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk bagi siapa saja yang coba melawannya. Sasuke merapatkan jaketnya, menjaga agar tubuhnya tetap hangat. Dia berjalan dari gedung perpustakaan bergaya Victorian di kampus tempatnya menimba ilmu, dia terus berjalan tidak menghiraukan tatapan memuja para mahasiswi yang melihatnya. Langkahnya terus melaju menuju tempat parkir mobil Porsche hitam miliknya. Sudah tidak ada mata kuliah lagi sore ini, hingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

Sasuke menunggu dengan tidak sabar saat laju kendaraannya terhambat lampu merah. Para pejalan kaki mulai menyebrang dengan hati-hati. Diantara pejalan kaki itu, Sasuke menangkap sosok seorang siswi SMU dengan rambut blonde pendek sedang tertawa bersama siswa SMU yang memiliki rambut hitam.

'Dulu kita juga seperti itu, kamu selalu tertawa disampingku. Sedang apa kamu sekarang dobe? Adakah kamu merindukanku seperti halnya aku merindukan mu? Ribuan kali aku memanggil namamu, apa panggilanku masih belum sampai padamu Dobe? Hari ini, aku pun memanggil namamu, karena aku rindu. Yah, aku merindukanmu hingga mungkin bisa membuatku gila Dobe! Tolong, cepatlah kembali padaku, agar aku dapat meminta maaf padamu, dan memelukmu erat hingga kamu tidak akan pernah pergi dariku lagi!'

**TBC**

**Wuhuuuuuuuu… chap 5 akhirnya selesai juga :)**

**Maaf lagi-lagi chap nya pendek, but untuk next chap aku janji akan lebih panjang daripada chap-chap sebelumnya.**

**Next chap masih berkisar tentang Sasuke dan keluarga Uchiha. Rencananya aku akan buat kepulangan Naruto di chap ketujuh, jadi tolong bersabar yah Minna.**

**Saingan Sasuke akan hadir di chap kedelapan, siapa sosok tersebut untuk saat ini aku rahasiakan dulu, agar jadi kejutan. Hehehehehehe ….**

**Minna, thank you untuk semua yang bersedia review. Review kalian benar-benar berarti untukku, dan maaf tidak balas satu persatu :( **

**Next chap **** Chapter 6 - Sad Promise**

**Ja matta ne minna, arigatou gozaimau…**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

This is my first fan fiction, jadi mohon maklum kalau ceritanya agak-agak Geje

**My Love**

**Chapter 6 : Sad Promise**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke baru saja masuk kedalam apartemen dan meletakkan tas serta jaket tebalnya ketika handphone miliknya berdering. Sasuke menaikkan alis sebelah kanannya. "Baka Aniki, tumben dia telephone!" Gumamnya, lalu menjawab panggilan telephone dari Anikinya tersebut.

"Suke…"

"Hn…." Jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Demi Tuhan Sasuke, jawaban apa itu? Apa kamu tidak senang aku menelephonemu?" Geram Itachi.

"Aku merasa aneh kalau kamu telephone, baka Aniki!" Gerutu Sasuke.

"Ck sudahlah, aku sedang tidak mau berdebat denganmu saat ini, baka Suke!' Jawab Itachi.

" Jadi ada apa Aniki?" Sasuke pergi kedapur, tangan kiri memegang handphone ditelinga sedangkan tangan kanannya menyeduh teh hijau sebelum duduk nyaman diatas sofa dan menyalakan TV flat 42 inch miliknya.

"Aku akan membawa kekasihku Shion kehadapan Tou-san dan Kaa-san akhir minggu ini." Jelas Itachi.

Hampir saja Sasuke menyemburkan air teh yang sedang diminumnya, karena kaget. Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar dari kekagetannya bertanya dengan nada suara agak tinggi. "Aniki, kamu sedang bercandakan?". Diletakkannya cangkir teh dimeja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak suka bercanda, kamu tahu benar tentang itu." Itachi menjawab dengan tenang.

"Oh Tuhan… Aniki, memangnya sejak kapan kamu memiliki kekasih? Kenal dimana, siapa nama keluarganya, anak keberapa, lalu apa pekerjaannya?" Tanya Sasuke beruntun.

Itachi terkikih. "Wowww, ini pertanyaan terpanjang pertama yang pernah aku dengar darimu, baka Otouto."

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, baka Aniki." Desis Sasuke.

"Dia wanita sederhana, Otouto. Kami sudah berpacaran hampir satu tahun lamanya, nama keluarganya tidak penting, karena setelah menikah dia akan mejadi seorang Uchiha juga. Dia yatim piatu, dan pekerjaannya guru TK. Jika aku harus menceritakan awal pertemuan kami, sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama Suke." Jelas Itachi, dengan nada suara lembut.

"Hn..baiklah Aniki, tapi lain kali jangan merahasiakan apapun dariku. Aku tidak suka apabila dirimu merahasiakan sesuatu dariku." Tegur Sasuke.

"Hai… gomenasai Otouto. Minggu depan pulanglah kerumah, aku perlu dukunganmu. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana reaksi Kaa-san, terlebih lagi Tou-san. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk skema terburuk Otouto."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu baka Aniki! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Aku pasti pulang minggu depan." Dan pembicaraan itu pun berakhir, Sasuke meletakkan handphone diatas meja dan mengambil cangkir tehnya. 'Wanita seperti apa yang mampu merebut hati Aniki? Pantas saja sikap Aniki beberapa lama ini berubah, dia terlihat lebih gembira. Sial, mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal tentang ini?' Runtuk Sasuke. 'Aku harus mencari tahu tentang wanita itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan Aniki jatuh kedalam pelukan wanita rubah, seperti aku yang dulu terjatuh pada Karin.' Desis Sasuke.

Satu minggu Sasuke habiskan untuk mencari informasi tentang latar belakang kekasih Itachi yang bernama Shion. Bahkan Sasuke pulang satu hari lebih awal, hanya untuk membuntuti Shion, hingga berakhir di TK tempat Shion mengajar, sebuah TK kecil disudut utara Konoha.

Dari hasil penyelidikannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyukai wanita ini, dia cocok untuk Aniki, pikirnya. Sifat Shion yang keras mengingatkan Sasuke pada Naruto. Tetapi kelembutan terpancar jelas di wajah Shion, murid-muridnya begitu menyayangi Shion, penampilannya begitu sederhana. Rambut blonde panjangnya diikat seperti ekor kuda diatas kepalanya, senyumnya menghantarkan kehangatan pada orang-orang yang berada disekelilingnya. Benar-benar mirip Naruto, pikir Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke pulang kerumah, setelah memutuskan cukup mencari informasi tentang Shion.

Suasana kediaman Uchiha begitu sepi saat Sasuke pulang, Butler yang menyambut kedatangannya memberi informasi bahwa Kaa-san nya sedang pergi keluar, sedangkan Tou-san dan Anikinya masih dikantor. Sasuke merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur king size miliknya yang nyaman. "Semoga, Tou-san dan Kaa-san dapat menerima Shion sebagai pendamping Aniki, aku ingin melihat Aniki hidup bahagia." Gumamnya lirih.

Akhirnya hari pertemuan itu pun tiba, menyebabkan pertengkaran hebat antara Fugaku dan Itachi. Fugaku berbicara dengan sinis, mengatakan bahwa wanita yang berdiri disamping putra sulungnya saat ini tidak cocok untuk menjadi menantunya, bahwa wanita ini hanya mengincar uang dan kedudukan Itachi saja. Itachi yang sudah tidak dapat menguasai emosinya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia melawan kehendak Tou-sannya, sehingga menyebabkan diusirnya Itachi dari kediaman Uchiha.

Itachi memeluk erat Shion, tubuh Shion bergetar hebat, air mata mengalir dari mata cantiknya dan berbalik pergi untuk keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha menangis, berlari mengejar putra sulungnya, memohon agar putra sulungnya tersebut tidak pergi. Tapi tekad Itachi sudah bulat, dia hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama kekasihnya. Itachi menatap sedih dan memeluk Kaa-sannya erat, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Kaa-sannya. Itachi mencium kening Mikoto dan beranjak menuju tempat Sasuke sekarang berdiri. Dengan lirih Itachi berkata kepada Sasuke yang saat ini hanya diam mematung. "Tolong jaga Tou-san dan Kaa-san, aku titipkan keluarga ini padamu Otouto!" Itachi menjentikkan jari diatas kening Sasuke, kebiasaan yang sudah tidak pernah dilakukannya semenjak Sasuke SMA, setelah itu Itachi pun pergi bergandengan tangan dengan Shion yang masih menangis.

Suasana begitu mencekam dikediaman Uchiha setelahnya, Fugaku menghabiskan sisa malam diruang kerjanya, putra kebanggaannya telah mengecewakan dirinya pikirnya. Sementara Mikoto mengurung diri didalam kamar, terus menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama Itachi, bertanya mengapa hal ini terjadi pada keluarganya? Sedangkan Sasuke, dia menatap nyalang langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap, memaki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Anikinya.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak peristiwa itu, Itachi tetap menikahi Shion walaupun tanpa persetujuan keluarganya dan menetap di desa Oni No Kuni, desa kelahiran Shion. Memulai hidup baru, bekerja sebagai pegawai rendahan di sebuah toko makanan, sedangkan Shion dia berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai guru TK di desa tersebut. Sesekali Sasuke pergi mengunjungi kediaman sederhana mereka, yang walaupun kecil, tetapi dapat dirasakan kebahagiaan didalamnya, berbeda dengan kediaman Uchiha, besar tapi terasa hampa. Setelah enam bulan menikah, Sasuke mendapat kabar jika Nee-sannya telah hamil, hal ini tentu saja membawa kebahagiaan besar bagi Sasuke terutama bagi Itachi yang segera akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Setelah kepergian Itachi, Fugaku memberikan semua tanggung jawab yang ditinggalkan Itachi keatas pundak Sasuke. Tidak ada satupun keluhan keluar dari mulut Sasuke, dia menjalani semua itu dengan penuh tanggung jawab, hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke menjadi tidak memiliki banyak waktu walau hanya untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Mikoto Uchiha terus mencoba meyakinkan suaminya untuk memaafkan putra sulungnya dan menerima Shion juga calon cucu mereka kedalam keluarga ini, yang selalu ditanggapi dingin oleh Fugaku. Mengatakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki putra pembangkang. Hal ini menyebabkan pertengkaran hebat dengan Mikoto, yang selama ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Beberapa bulan kemudian hati Fugaku akhirnya mencair, tidak dapat dia pungkiri bahwa dia sangat merindukan putra sulungnya. Fugaku juga merindukan senyuman istrinya, yang sudah jarang didapatkannya, dan sikap Sasuke yang menjadi acuh terhadapnya benar-benar mengganggunya. Akhirnya dibulatkan tekad dan disingkirkan egonya, Fugaku memutuskan untuk datang kepada Itachi. Kedatangan Fugaku tentu saja disambut dingin oleh putra sulungnya tersebut, menyisakan ketegangan diantara keduanya, beruntung Shion dapat meredam emosi suaminya, hingga Fugaku dapat menjelaskan alasan kedatangannya. Pertemuan sore itu berakhir dengan penuh air mata, Fugaku memeluk erat putra sulung dan menantunya yang kini tengah hamil lima bulan. Meminta mereka agar kembali kesisi Fugaku, dan memaafkan perbuatan bodohnya dahulu.

Akhirnya kebahagiaan kembali ke keluarga Uchiha. Fugaku dan Mikoto begitu mencintai Shion yang bersahaja, Itachi pun kembali bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Uchiha. Hari ini usia kandungan Shion sudah mencapai bulan kedelapan, hari Shion untuk melakukan chek up rutinnya. Seperti biasa Itachi lah yang selalu mengantar sang istri untuk memeriksakan kandungan ke rumah sakit.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mendapat firasat buruk hari ini, termasuk Sasuke yang saat ini berada di Ottogakure. Sore harinya Sasuke mendapat kabar bahwa Aniki dan Nee-sannya mengalami kecelakaan ketika pulang dari rumah sakit. Menurut informasi yang dia dapat, mobil Anikinya ditabrak oleh kendaraan lain yang melaju sangat kencang dari arah berlawanan, supir kendaraan tersebut membawa kendaraannya dalam keadaan mabuk, hinga tidak sadar bahwa dia berjalan diluar jalur yang ditetapkan.

Berita ini, bagaikan petir yang menyambar disiang hari yang cerah, menjungkir balikan dunia keluarga besar Uchiha. Baru saja mereka merasakan kebahagiannya kembali, dan kini lagi-lagi mereka harus kehilangan, kali ini untuk selamanya, karena Itachi meninggal dilokasi kejadian. Sedangkan Shion, saat ini masih koma dan berada di rumah sakit Konoha untuk mendapat penanganan serius. Para dokter yang dikepalai oleh Dokter yang bernama Tsunade berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan janin Shion dengan melakukan operasi caesar. Hingga akhirnya bayi mungil tersebut dapat dikeluarkan dari dalam kandungan Shion, walau dengan kondisi yang sangat lemah. Perlu keajaiban agar bayi itu dapat bertahan hidup, Tsunade dan para dokter terus memberikan pengawasan 24 jam terhadap perkembangan kesehatan bayi dan sang Ibu.

Sasuke terus mempercepat laju kendaraannya, dia benar-benar ingin segera sampai dirumah sakit tempat Shion berada saat ini. Nee-san dan keluarganya memerlukannya saat ini. 'Dasar baka Aniki, kenapa kamu tidak berjuang untuk hidup?' Sasuke menahan air mata yang sudah dari tadi berada dipelupuk matanya, tapi dia meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak menangis. 'Aku harus kuat, mereka memerlukan Sasuke yang tegar, bukan Sasuke yang cengeng.' Pikirnya. Sasuke akhirnya tiba pada saat menjelang tengah malam.

Sasuke mendapati Tou-san dan Kaa-san nya duduk diam membisu di depan ruang ICU, tempat Shion dirawat. Jejak-jejak air mata masih membekas dengan jelas di wajah kedua orang tuanya tersebut. Setelah beberapa pertimbangan, akhirnya Tsunade mengizinkan Sasuke untuk masuk melihat keadaan Shion. Sasuke mengenakan pakaina khusus, sebelum diizinkan masuk kedalam ruangan ICU, Sasuke melihat kondisi Nee-sannya dengan miris. Terdapat banyak luka ditubuh Shion, segala peralatan medis yang tidak diketahui Sasuke menempel ditubuhnya. Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri Shion, dan berkata lirih. "Bertahanlan Nee-san, demi putrimu, kumohon." Sasuke sudah diberi tahu bahwa keponakannya dilahirkan dengan operasi caesar, tapi kondisnya pun masih mengkhawatirkan.

Menjelang dini hari, Sasuke merasakan pergerakan pada tangan kiri kakak iparnya, Shion membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang dirasanya menusuk mata, bertanya-tanya siapa yang sedang menggenggam tangannya saat ini. Sasuke kontan menekan tombol darurat, untuk memanggil dokter.

Ternyata yang ada disampingnya adalah Sasuke, jauh dilubuk hati Shion dia sudah tahu, bahwa suami tercintanya telah tiada, disebut nama adik iparnya itu dengan lirih. "Suke…."

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu Nee-san, keadaanmu masih lemah." Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan kiri Shion. 'Mengapa para dokter itu lama sekali datangnya?' Geram Sasuke. Shion menggelengkan kepalanya, air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Wak-tuku tidak ba-nyak, mendekat-lah O-touto." Shion mencoba bernafas, dadanya terasa sesak.

Sasuke mendekatkan telinga ke bibir Shion. "Otou-to, to-long ja-ga put-ri ka-mi dengan ba-ik. To-long saya-ngi di-a seper-ti put-rimu sen-diri!" Shion mengambil nafas pendek, dan berkata lirih kembali. "Ta-chi koi, di-a su-dah da-tang men-jemput-ku, ka-ta-kan ma-af pa-da put-ri kami, ka-rena ka-mi ti-dak da-pat me-li-hatnya tum-buh dewa-sa, kami per-caya pa-da-mu O-tou-to!" Setelah itu, Shion pun menutup mata, air mata masih berjatuhan dari kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Tsunade datang bersama dokter lainnya menjawab panggilan darurat dari ruang ICU, tapi Shion telah pergi untuk bersama-sama kembali dengan Itachi.

Sasuke menatap nanar wajah pucat kakak iparnya, dan berkata lirih. " Aku akan menjaga putri kalian dengan baik Nee-san, demi dirimu juga demi Aniki, aku akan menganggapnya sebagai putriku sendiri." Janji Sasuke.

Minggu itu, keluarga Uchiha memakamkan bukan hanya satu, tapi dua orang yang dikasihinya. Kepergia putra sulung menjadi pukulan berat bagi keluarga tersebut. Setiap hari, Sasuke terus pergi kerumah saikit, memantau perkembangan keponakan kecilnya yang hingga sore ini masik dalam keadaan kritis.

Sasuke mengendarai Porsche hitamnya dengan kencang, pikirannya kacau. Lagi-lagi hari ini kesehatan keponakan kecilnya menurun, hal ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Dengan kasar Sasuke membelokan kendaraannya kepinggir jalan, hingga terdengar decitan keras, meninggalkan jejak ban yang tercetak jelas diatas aspal sore itu.

Sasuke duduk dengan kepala tertunduk diatas stir mobil, hati Sasuke benar-benar sakit melihat kondisi keponakan kecilnya yang terus menderita untuk bertahan hidup, dengan alat-alat medis sebagai penopang hidupnya saat ini. "Tuhan, dirimu telah mengambil Aniki dan Nee-san dari sisiku, kumohon berikan putri kecil mereka kesempatan untuk hidup dan bahagia." Rintih Sasuke.

'Dobe, dapatkah kamu merasakan sakitnya hatiku saat ini? Dapatkan kamu ikut merasakan kesedihanku, mungkin jika kamu ada bersamaku saat ini, kamu akan meminjamkan pundakmu untuk tempatku mengeluarkan semua kesedihan ini. Dan mungkin kamu juga akan mengatakan padaku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku lelah, aku benar-benar lelah, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku sanggup untuk bertahan? Kali ini, tolong dengarkan panggilanku!'

**Pada waktu yang sama, disuatu tempat di Inggris :**

Prang… suara benda pecah terdengar dari dapur kediaman Namikaze. Setelah Naruto pulang ke Inggris, dia memutuskan untuk mengganti marganya yang awalnya mengikuti marga Kaa-sannya menjadi Namikaze, seperti marga Tou-sannya. Minato, Kushina dan Kyuubi segera berlari menuju asal suara tersebut. Dan saat ini mereka mendapati putri bungsu mereka sedang menangis pilu. Kushina segera memeluk tubuh putrinya yang bergetar hebat, dan bertanya apa yang yerjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu Kaa-san, tiba-tiba saja hatiku terasa sakit, benar-benar sakit. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi seakan-akan ada sembilu menusuk-nusuk hatiku, air mataku tidak dapat kuhentikan Kaa-san, aku merasa ada seseorang yang terus memanggil-manggil namaku dengan pilu, tapi suara itu terdengar sangat jauh, ada apa denganku Kaa-san?" Jerit Naruto. Kushina menatap sedih putri kesayangannya, tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan untuk menenangkan putri kecilnya. Dan pagi itu, Naruto terus menangis dalam dekapan Kaa-sannya, tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya.

**TBC**

**Olala, benar-benar chap yang menguras habis jiwa author nih minna. Menurut minna bagaimana?**

**Kemarin-kemarin ada yang Tanya Karin kemana, author jawab : Karin akan come back kok, tenang aja, dan tunggu kehadirannya!**

**Sebenarnya, author nggak tega membuat Itachi meninggal, tapi bagaimana lagi harus ada yang dikorbankan agar alur cerita terus berjalan. Untuk yang kecewa, gomenasai …**

**Next Capt – Chapter 7 : Return **

**Thank you untuk semua yang sudah bersedia review, review minna benar-benar berarti untuk charge power author hehehehe…**

**Ja matta ne minna…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Akhirnya chapter ke-7 selesai juga, semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

**Thank you untuk semua yang sudah bersedia ngeluangin waktu untuk baca fic abal-abal ala Fuyu, yang banyak typo (s) sana sini, kadang OOC, terus makin lama ceritanya makin Gj… T-T**

**Dozo kudasai! **

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

This is my first fan fiction, jadi mohon maklum kalau ceritanya agak-agak Geje

**My Love**

**Chapter 7 : Return**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx duduk membisu di sebuah kursi tepat di depan ruang ICU rumah sakit Konoha siang ini. Matanya menekuni jari-jarinya yang sedari tadi saling bertaut. Pikirannya yang gelisah mampu disembunyikan dengan baik dibalik wajah stoicnya. Hingga siang ini dokter belum memberikan laporan perihal kesehatan keponakan kecilnya. 'Tolong ijinkan dia untuk hidup!' Hanya itu doa Sasuke saat ini, doa yang terus menerus dia ucapkan setiap hari. Hingga akhirnya kabar baik yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sasuke dan keluarga Uchiha pun tiba. Tsunade menyatakan bahwa bayi mungil itu sudah berhasil melewati masa-masa kritisnya, beberapa hari kedepannya akan digunakan para dokter untuk memastikan bayi mungil tersebut cukup sehat untuk di ijinkan pulang.

Aiko Uchiha adalah nama yang diberikan Sasuke untuk keponakan kecilnya, yang artinya 'Beloved One'. Sasuke memandang keponakan kecilnya itu dengan penuh cinta. 'Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik.' Bisik Sasuke lirih.

Hari berganti hari, begitu pun dengan tahun yang tanpa kompromi datang terus berganti. Aiko akan genap berusia lima tahun pada bulan Mei yang akan datang. Rambut blonde sebahunya berkibar tertiup angin senja, dia sedang menikmati sore bersama Mikoto di taman belakang rumah kediaman Uchiha saat ini. Aiko terus tumbuh menjadi gadis cilik yang menggemaskan. Bola mata berwarna onyx dan kulit putih pucat dia dapat dari mendiang Tou-san nya, kedua pipinya yang chubby menambah pesona gadis cilik itu. Aiko memiliki kepandaian diatas rata-rata seperti keluarga Uchiha pada umumnya. Tetapi Aiko memiliki senyum ceria Shion, senyuman yang mampu mencerahkan kediaman Uchiha yang begitu sepi dan menghangatkan hati orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Suatu hari Aiko pernah bertanya pada Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Mengapa Aiko tidak memiliki Tou-san dan Kaa-san seperti teman-teman Aiko yang lainnya paman?" Sasuke tertegun mendengar pertanyaan dari Aiko, Sasuke sadar pertanyaan seperti ini cepat atau lambat akan datang juga. Terlebih dengan sifat Aiko yang terkadang melampui usianya, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus memberikan jawaban pada Aiko.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu sudah pergi mendahului kita menuju ke tempat yang lebih indah dari dunia ini Aiko-chan."

"Mengapa mereka pergi meninggalkanku paman? Apa Aiko nakal, apakah mereka tidak menyayangi Aiko?" Air mata meluncur bebas ke pipi chubby nya.

"Mereka sangat menyayangi Aiko, Aiko harus percaya hal itu. Kita tidak dapat menentang kehendak Tuhan, Tuhan begitu menyayangi Tou-san dan Kaa-san Aiko, karena-Nya mereka di panggil kesisi-Nya lebih cepat." Sasuke membelai rambut Aiko dengan lembut, diraihnya tubuh mugil di hadapannya dan dipeluknya hangat.

"Apa Aiko bisa bertemu dengan mereka paman?"

"Hn, Aiko pasti bisa bertemu dengan mereka jika waktunya telah tiba. Kita semua pasti berkumpul kembali, yah pasti berkumpul kembali." Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi yang ada dalam dirinya saat ini.

"Bolehkah Aiko memangilmu dengan panggilan 'Tou-san' paman?" Aiko menatap lurus mata Sasuke, dan dijawab dengan anggukan lembut sebelum Sasuke berkata lirih. "Tentu saja Aiko boleh memanggil paman dengan panggilan 'Tou-san' atau apapun, asalkan hal itu membuat Aiko bahagia." Aiko memeluk erat Sasuke. "Arigatou Tou-san!" Dan sejak saat itu, Aiko memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan Tou-san.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak Sasuke lulus kuliah, sekarang dia menjabat sebagai Kepala Departemen Perencanaan dan Pengembangan Bisnis Uchiha Corp. Hal ini menyebabkannya begitu sibuk, sehingga waktunya bersama Aiko menjadi berkurang, hal ini benar-benar disesali Sasuke. Siang ini Sasuke duduk diruang konferensi bersama 8 staff ahlinya, guna membahas rencana pembangunan resort baru. Dilirik jam tangan mewah yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 'Aku memiliki waktu 3 jam, sebelum pertunjukan balet Aiko dimulai.' Gumamnya.

Sasuke lalu mematikan telepon genggam miliknya, bersiap untuk memulai rapat.

Rapat itu berlangsung lebih lama dari yang dijadwalkan, rencana pembangunan resort baru Uchiha ini benar-benar menguras pikiran dan energi setian orang yang ada di ruang konferensi. Setelah hampir empat jam berlangsung, rapat itu pun akhirnya selesai. 'Sial aku sudah terlambat satu jam, semoga saja jalanan tidak macet hari ini. Hidupku akan berakhir jika lagi-lagi aku melewatkan pertunjukan balet Aiko.' Sasuke segera bergegas keluar dari ruang konferensi, berjalan menuju meja sekretarisnya untuk memberitahu bahwa dia akan keluar kantor sekarang. "Anda sudah telat satu jam Uchiha-san. Saya sarankan anda membeli sesuatu untuk meredam kemarahan Aiko-chan." Anko menatap wajah atasannya itu sesaat, sebelum pandangannya beralih ke layar laptop yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, walau dalam hati dia membenarkan kata-kata Anko tersebut. Anko adalah sekretaris kepercayaan Sasuke, sering kali Anko bersikap sinis kepada bos nya itu karena selalu direpotkan oleh masalah para fansgirl yang ada disekeliling Sasuke. Tidak seperti karyawati lainnya yang bekerja di Uchiha Corp, Anko adalah pegawai selain Shizune yang tidak terkena sindrom Sasuke fansclub, dan Sasuke bersyukur akan hal itu.

Sasuke tiba di gedung pertunjukan satu jam kemudian dikarenan jalanan yang begitu macet siang ini. Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke menaiki anak tangga luar gedung menuju tempat pertunjukan itu berlangsung, berharap masih dapat melihat pertunjukan Aiko. Tapi lagi-lagi harapannya itu musnah, saat dia lihat putri kecilnya sekarang berada di depan pintu masuk gedung pertunjukan yang sudah tertutup rapat, dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya dilipat di depan dada, sedangkan kaki kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan keras. 'Oh No!' Batin Sasuke. Dia menghampiri putri kecilnya dengan perlahan, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas aura hitam disekitar putri kecilnya, dan itu membuatnya merinding.

Aiko menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekatinya, dan saat dilihat orang tersebut adalah Sasuke dia mendecak marah. "Tou-san terlambat lagi! Pertunjukanku berakhit 2 jam yang lalu. Semua orang sudah pergi, aku benci Tou-san!" Jeritnya, air mata menyeruak dari sudut matanya. Ada rasa sakit menghinggapi hati Sasuke saat putrinya berteriak benci padanya, bagaimanapun Sasuke sangat tidak suka melihat putrinya menangis, terlebih jika yang menyebabkannya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan Tou-san, lain kali Tou-san tidak akan terlambat lagi."

"Jangan berjanji jika Tou-san tidak bisa menepatinya! Jika saja Aiko memiliki Kaa-san, dia pasti akan selalu ada untuk Aiko." Aiko berkata lirih, matanya kini menggambarkan kesedihan. Dan hal itu lebih membuat Sasuke sakit, Sasuke lebih baik melihat Aiko marah daripada sedih seperti saat ini. Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil Aiko. Mata Aiko menangkap sesuatu yang jatuh dari punggung Tou-sannya, saat Sasuke memeluknya. Aiko melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, untuk meraih benda yang tergeletak itu yang ternyata adalah boneka rubah setingi Aiko yang sedari tadi disembunyikan Sasuke di balik punggungnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Aiko, menatap wajah tampan Tou-sannya. "Tanda permintaan maaf?" Aiko memincingkan mata, mengeluarkan napas dengan keras sebelum berkata. "Permintaan maaf diterima, tapi lain kali Aiko tdak akan memaafkan Tou-san jika Tou-san seperti ini lagi." Aiko mendelik marah.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap putrinya. 'Apa jadinya jika Anko tidak mengingatkanku tadi.' Sasuke berkata lirih.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil Porsche hitam milik Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke mengecek sabuk pengaman yang dipakai Aiko, memastikan Aiko sudah memakainya dengan benar. Keheningan menyeruak diantara mereka. Selama perjalanan berlangsung, Aiko tidak bersuara sedikit pun, hal ini benar-benar menganggu Sasuke. 'Apa Aiko masih marah padaku?'

Sasuke menelan ludah dan bertanya. "Aiko masih marah pada Tou-san?" Dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Aiko. Tiba-tiba panik menyerang Sasuke. 'Jangan-jangan Aiko sakit!' Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kening Aiko. Suhu tubuhnya normal, dia tidak sakit, jadi apa yang menyebabkan Aiko gelisah seperti ini?'

Aiko melirik sekilas pada Sasuke, sebelum matanya kembali pada boneka rubah yang ada dalam pelukannya. Ada keragu-raguan pada diri Aiko, sebelum berkata dengan lirih. "Tou-san, bolehkah Aiko meminta sesuatu?"

Ah, jadi Aiko menginginkan sesuatu, pikir Sasuke. "Tentu saja, apapun yang diminta Aiko, pasti Tou-san kabulkan."

Aiko memekik senang. "Benarkah?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Dengan semangat Aiko berkata. "Aku ingin Kaa-san."

"Ok." Jawab Sasuke singkat, sepertinya Sasuke belum menyadari permintaan Aiko, 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik berlalu hingga akhirnya sauke berteriak tidak percaya. "Apa?" Beruntung Sasuke dapat mengendalikan kendaraannya dengan baik, karena untuk sesaat konsentrasinya tadi terpecah, dan itu sangat berbahaya.

"Kaa-san, Aiko menginginkan Kaa-san, dan Tou-san sudah berjanji untuk mengabulkan permintaan apa pun dari Aiko. Jangan coba-coba berkilah Tou-san, karena seorang pria selalu menepati janjinya." Kata Aiko.

'Sebenarnya berapa umur Aiko? Perkataannya seperti orang dewasa'. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Aiko, bisakah permintaannya diganti dengan yang lain? Tou-san akan mengabulkan apa pun, tapi jangan yang satu itu, apa pun akan Tou-san penuhi." Sasuke berkatadiplomatis.

Senyum mulai memudar dari bibir Aiko, matanyai berkaca-kaca, mulutnya mulai bergetar menahan tangis . Sasuke yang melihat hal itu mengutuki dirinya, lagi-lagi aku membuat Aiko menangis, hingga akhirnya Sasuke pun menyerah kalah. "Baiklah-baiklah jika Aiko menginginkan Kaa-san, maka Aiko akan mendapatkan Kaa-san, jangan menangis lagi. Hati Tou-san sedih jika melihat Aiko menangis." Bujuk Sasuke.

Aiko berteriak kegirangan. Dalam hati dia berkata, aktingku benar-benar berhasil. Ternyata Baa-chan benar, Tou-san lemah jika melihatku menangis. 'Maafkan Aiko, tapi Aiko benar-benar menginginkan seorang Kaa-san.'

"Kalau boleh Tou-san tahu, mengapa tiba-tiba Aiko menginginkan Kaa-san. Apa Tou-san tidak cukup baik untuk Aiko?"

Aiko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebelum menjawab. "Aiko hanya rindu sosok seorang Kaa-san disisi Aiko, itu saja." Jawab Aiko. " Dan Tou-san tidak perlu repot mencari Kaa-san untuk Aiko. Karena Aiko sendiri yang akan mencarikannya untuk Tou-san." Mata Aiko berkilat-kilat menatap Sasuke sebelum lanjut bicara. "Aiko tidak mau jika salah satu pacar Tou-san yang genit dan centil itu menjadi Kaa-san Aiko. Aiko tidak menyukai salah satu dari mereka." Tegasnya.

Sasuke berkeringat dingin mendengar deklarasi Aiko. Aku akan dicarikan jodoh oleh bocah yang bahkan belum genap berusia lima thun? Semoga Tuhan menolongku, batin Sasuke. Dan perjalanan pulang itu pun kembali hening.

Keesokan sore Sasuke masih berada di dalam ruang kantornya yang nyaman. Sasuke gelisah, berpikir tentang pernikahan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Aku menyukai hidupku saat ini, teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke terus larut dalam pikirannya, hinga tidak mendengar jika seorang pria bermata lavender dan rambut coklat panjang memanggil-manggil namanya hingga berulang kali.

"Sasuke." Tidak ada tanggapan. "Sasuke." Panggilnya lagi dan masih tidak ada jawaban ,menyebabkan timbulnya tiga kedutan di pelipis pria tersebut, hingga akhirnya dipanggilnya Sasuke dengan keras. "SASUKE!" Hal itu kontan membuat Sasuke keluar dari pikirannya. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke, kekagetannya berhasil dia sembunyikan dengan baik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu pikirkan Suke?" Neji melempar kedua tangan nya ke udara.

"Shikamaru berdecak. "Merepotkan." Sementara Kiba menyerigai.

"Apa pertanyaan mu tadi Neji?" Tanya Sasuke. Neji memutar kedua bola matanya, sebelum berkata." Apa sudah ada calon pengganti Sai sebagai wakil mu? Posisi itu sudah kosong hampir satu bulan Suke."

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukan pena keatas meja sambil berbicara. "Senin depan sudah ada seseorang untuk menduduki posisi itu." Sasuke menjawab dengan malas.

Sebelah alis Kiba terangkat sebelum berkata. "Tapi aku tidak pernah dengar, Uchiha Corp membuka lowongan kerja untuk posisi sebagai wakil mu Sasuke."

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukan penanya lebih keras dan menjawab. "Tou-san yang memilih pengganti Sai secara pribadi, yang aku tahu dia putri temannya saat SMA dulu, wanita itu lulusan Bradford University School Of Management."

Neji bersiul mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. "Jadi itu yang mengganggumu, calon wakil mu seorang wanita?"

Shikamaru angkat bicara. "Ayahmu tidak mungkin mengambil keputusan tanpa pertimbangan yang matang Sasuke, beliau pasti sudah memikirkannya dengan baik." Ada keyakinan pada nada bicara Shikamaru, yang ditimpali anggukan kecil Neji dan Kiba.

"Aku harap kamu benar Shika, aku tidak memerlukan satu orang fansgirl lagi untuk berada disekitarku."

Shikamaru menatap wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan meneliti. Masih ada hal lain yang mengganggunya, pikirnya. "Apa lagi yang kamu pikirkan Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru tajam, Shikamaru dijuluki jenius bukan tanpa sebab. Dia selalu mampu membaca kondisi sekelilingnya dengan baik.

"Jadi?" Desak Shikamaru. "Hal lain apa yang mengganggumu?"

Sasuke menyandarkan diri ke punggung kursi yang di dudukinya, sebelum menjawan. "Aiko."

"Ada apa dengan Aiko-chan?" Sela Kiba. "Apa dia sakit, apa ada sesuatu terjadi padanya?" Kiba menatap Sasuke dengan serius. Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Lau apa." Tanya Neji tidak sabar.

"Aiko menginginkan Kaa-san." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Apa?" Jawab ketiganya bersamaan.

"Aiko menginginkan Kaa-san, dan dia akan mencarikan Kaa-sannya sendiri untukku." Sasuke menatap sebal wajah ketiga temannya itu.

Ketiga pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tawa ketiganya pecah. Bahkan seorang Neji tidak sanggup untuk tidak tertawa mendengar hal ini. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang memiliki ego tinggi akan dicarikan istri oleh bocah lima tahun? Ini benar-benar lucu, batin Neji. Yang paling parah adalah Kiba, dia sama sekali tidak dapat mengontrol tawanya, dia terus tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga terjatuh dari kursi yang sedang dia duduki.

"Mengapa Aiko-chan tidak memilih salah satu dari kekasihmu saja, itu lebih mudah." Tanya shikamaru disela-sela tawanya.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar dan menjawab. "Aiko tidak menyukai mereka, menurutnya mereka genit dan centil." Sasuke mendesis. Jawabannya itu kontan membuat tawa ketiga pria yang ada dihadapannya itu kembali menggelegar.

"Hentikan tawa kalian, ini tidak lucu!" Sasuke berkata keras. Lebih baik kalian pergi, kalian benar-benar tidak membantu." Sasuke mendelik tajam.

Shikamaru menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari ruangan itu, sebelum pergi dia berkata. "Perkataanku terbukti wanita itu merepotkan, bahkan seorang bocah lima tahun pun dapat menjadi lawan yang sulit untuk dikalahkan!"

Kiba menyeringai. "Lebih baik kamu nikmati hari-hari terakhirmu sebagai bujangan dengan baik Uchiha! Siapa tahu minggu depan Aiko-chan menyeretmu menuju altar untuk memaksamu menikah dengan wanita pilihannya." Dan tawa Kiba berlanjut saat dia keluar dari kantor Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan serius Sasuke, demi Tuhan Aiko itu masih lima tahun. Dia pasti tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Besok juga dia pasti lupa." Dan Neji pun melangkah pergi.

Keheningan datang setelah ketiga temannya itu pergi. Andai saja perkataan Neji itu benar. Tapi Aiko sangat keras kepala seperti Nee-san, dan pendiriannya teguh seperti Aniki. Dia pasti beruaha mendapatkan apa yang menjadi keinginannya. Hal ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala. Sasuke membuka laci kedua pada meja kerjanya, diambilnya photo yang berbingkai pigura cantik dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit nan indah. Photo Sasuke bersama Naruto, Sasuke menyentuh photo itu dengan lembut. Disusurinya wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum dan menatap lurus ke arah kamera. Jemarinya mengeluarkan hasrat rindu yang ada dihatinya. "Apa kabar Dobe?" Gumamnya lirih. "Ini sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun, kapan hukuman untuk ku akan berakhir? Cepatlah kembali, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku selalu mencari sosok mu di setiap wanita yang aku kencani, tapi mereka tidak pernah berhasil menghilangkan rasa rindu ini padamu Naruto."

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, seseorang yang dia rindukan itu sedang berada di dalam pesawat dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha. Dengan serius Naruto membaca salah satu artikel majalah gossip yang ada dihadapannya. Cover depannya menampilkan seorang pria tampan bermata onyx dengan model rambut melawan gravitasi mengenakan setelan tuxedo hitam sedang menggandeng mesra seorang wanita blonde dengan model rambut pendek dan memakai gaun merah dengan potongan menantang. Judul artikel itu adalah **"KEKASIH SANG BACHELOR BULAN INI"**.

"Ternyata kamu masih suka mematahkan hati wanita Teme? Kukira waktu dapat merubahmu, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah." Naruto meletakkan kembali majalah itu, dan mencoba untuk tidur selama sisa perjalannya menuju Konoha.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chap ke-7 nya, well next chap akan membahas pertemuan kembali antara Sasuke dan Naruto hehehehe :) **

**Next chap – Chap 8 : I Miss You**

**Mohon reviewnya jika berkenan m._.m **

**Arigatou Gozaimeu, jaa nee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai minna, apa kabar? **

**Fuyu mendapat beberapa review yang mengatakan kalau chap fiction Fuyu terlalu pendek, maafin Fuyu yah TT-TT**

**Selanjutnya Fuyu akan berjuang lebih keras lagi! #Ganbatte :D**

**Untuk Sheren, Cutenaru, Mamitsu27 dan DheKyu, yupssss tebakan kalian betul banget. Naruto akan bekerja sebagai wakil Sasuke nantinya. Yang jelas tidak di chap ini, mungkin di chap selanjutnya #FuyuKedip2Centil**

**Thank you untuk semua yang sudah memberikan dukungan dan review, maaf tidak membalas satu persatu…**

**Dozo kudasai! **

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, dan hal-hal Gaje lainnya

This is my first fan fiction, jadi mohon maklum kalau ceritanya agak-agak Gaje

**My Love**

**Chapter 8 : I Miss You**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke pulang lebih awal sore ini, kedatangannya disambut teriakan riang putrinya. Aiko berlari, membuka kedua tangan dengan lebar untuk memeluknya. Sasuke membungkuk, mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Aiko untuk menyambut pelukan dan ciuman hangat Aiko dipipinya.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke tidak menyadari, jika ada yang berubah pada penampilan putri kecilnya, hingga akhirnya pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada model rambut Aiko, matanya membelalak kaget. "Aiko potong rambut?"

Aiko mengangguk-anggukan kepala dengan semangat dan menjawab. "Aiko tetap cantik kan dengan rambut seperti ini Tou-san?"

Sasuke mencubit sayang kedua pipi purinya. Mungkin karena pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh Naruto saat ini hingga dengan tidak sadar Sasuke menjawab. "Hn, menggemaskan seperti Naruto."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Aiko memiringkan kepala mungilnya, menatap lurus wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Siapa Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Aiko menyadarkan Sasuke akan kesalahannya. Selama ini tidak pernah satu kali pun Sasuke membicarakan tentang Naruto pada keluarganya. Sasuke berusaha menghindar dari tatapan intens putrinya tersebut. Dengan halus Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Aiko, berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, dilihatnya Mikoto sedang duduk menatap malas layar TV flat 42'inc yang saat ini menayangkan gossip terbaru para selebriti, Mikoto sesekali menyesap teh hijau yang ada di cangkir yang sedari tadi dia genggam.

"Jadi siapa Naruto?" Aiko terus bertanya dan mengikuti kemana pun Sasuke berjalan.

'Cih, Aiko benar-benar mirip aniki jika sedang seperti ini. Hal sekecil apapun tidak pernah luput dari pengamatannya.' Runtuk Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kamu jawab Sasuke, putrimu tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum mendapat jawaban yang dia inginkan!" Mikoto tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV ke sosok putranya yang kini sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

'Benar, Aiko memang tidak akan berhenti menggangguku sebelum dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.' Sasuke mendesah pelan, dihempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa putih yang ada disamping Mikoto, membuka jas dan melonggarkan dasi yang masih dikenakannya. Menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

Aiko sudah berada dihadapannya saat ini, untuk kesekian kalinya kembali bertanya. "Jadi Naruto itu siapa? Kekasih baru Tou-san?" Sasuke dapat menangkap nada tidak suka dari putrinya saat ini. Karena Aiko memang tidak pernah menyukai wanita-wanita yang pernah dikencani oleh Sasuke selama ini.

"Naruto teman SMA ku." Jawab Sasuke dengan memandang wajah mungil putrinya.

Aiko memicingkan kedua matanya dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!"

Seakan mengerti akan arti tatapan Aiko, Sasuke pun kembali menjawab. "Dia sahabatku."

Aiko dan Mikoto tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Aiko yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban dari Sasuke terus melontarkan pertanyaan. "Sejak kapan kalian berdua saling mengenal?"

"Kelas 1 SMA."

"Seperti apa dia?" Tanya Aiko lagi yang kini duduk diatas pangkuan Sasuke.

'Menggemaskan seperti dirimu saat ini.' Alih-alih berkata seperti itu Sasuke menjawab. 'Naruto itu special, dia tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang lain. Dia unik." Sasuke tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan. "Dia lebih menyukai bermain basket dan sepak bola daripada berdandan seperti para gadis pada umumnya, dia memakai celana olahraga dibalik roknya, entah berapa kali dia mendapat masalah karena hal itu." Aiko terkikih geli mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. "Dia selalu membawa kegembiraan bagi setiap orang yang ada disekitarnya, seperti Aiko." Sasuke menjentik kening Aiko dengan lembut, kebiasaan yang dulu sering dilakukan Itachi padanya.

Mikoto terbelalak seakan tidak percaya dengan penglihatan dan pendengarannya saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mendeskripsikan seseorang dengan tatapan lembut.

"Lalu dimana Naru-nee sekarang Tou-san?"

"Di Inggris."

"Inggris itu luas, tepatnya dimana?" Aiko mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Tou-san benar-benar tidak tahu, dia pergi tanpa berkata apa pun." Tiba-tiba ada kilat kesedihan di mata Sasuke, walau hanya sekejap tapi Aiko dapat menangkapnya.

Aiko memeluk Sasuke erat, dan berkata. "Naru-nee pasti kembali pada Tou-san, dia pasti pulang. Dia akan pulang untuk membuat Tou-san bahagia, jangan bersedih Tou-san, dia pasti kembali." Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa pun setelah mendengar ucapan lirih putrinya yang menenangkan. Sasuke hanya balas memeluk Aiko, memejamkan mata dan menjawab dalam hati.'Aku pun berharap seperti itu, yah… aku pun berharap seperti itu.'

Mikoto yang sedari tadi melihat dan mendengar percakapan antara putra dan cucunya saat ini hanya tertegun. 'Gadis bernama Naruto itu, dia benar-benar menggenggam hati putraku.'

Malam harinya, Sasuke mengetuk kamar orang tuanya dengan perlahan. Setelah diijinkan masuk, Sasuke pun membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan beranjak masuk. Didapatinya Mikoto sedang duduk nyaman di sebuah sofa membaca sebuah novel, kacamata baca bertengger dihidungnya.

"Kaa-san, apa Kaa-san tahu mengapa Aiko dengan tiba-tiba memotong rambutnya? Karena aku tahu Aiko begitu menyukai rambut sebahunya."

Mikoto mengalihkan pandangan dari novel yang sedang dibacanya kearah Sasuke yang berdiri persis disamping tempat tidur mewahnya. Mikoto mengeluarkan napas pelan sebelum menjawab. "Tadi siang sepulang sekolah, Aiko meminta diantar ke toko kue. Dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan para remaja yang sedang berkumpul. Para remaja itu membicarakanmu Suke!" Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya hal itu dengan Aiko yang memotong rambut?"

Mikoto mendecak sebelum melanjutkan. "Mereka membahas isi majalah gossip terbaru tentangmu dan mantan pacar-pacarmu itu. Yang kebanyakan berambut pendek dan juga pirang." Mikoto mendengus kesal. "Karena hal itu Aiko meminta Kaa-san mengantarnya ke salon untuk memotong pendek rambutnya, dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dirimu menyukai wanita berambut pendek."

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Mikoto saat ini.

"Aiko hanya ingin agar kamu lebih banyak enghabiskan waktu dengannya Suke, karena itu dia mengambil langkah dramatis seperti sekarang." Mikoto melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan lirih. "Hentikan kebiasaanmu beganti-ganti kekasih Suke, Kaa-san tahu ini bukan urusan Kaa-san, tapi-" Mikoto tidak sempat melanjutkan perkatannya karena Sasuke memotongnya kasar.

"Aku tahu Kaa-san." Potong Sasuke tajam. "Aku akan berhenti mengencani gadis-gadis bodoh itu, hanya jika dia sudah kembali."

"Dia?" Tanya Mikoto menyelidik.

"Hn."

Mikoto tertegun.'Apa yang Sasuke maksud dengan dia itu adalah Naruto?'

"Dimana Tou-san? Aku tidak melihatnya dari sore tadi." Sasuke mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tou-san mu masih berada diruang kerjanya, dia sibuk mempersiapkan kedatangan putri kenalannya. Menurut Tou-san mu dia akan bekerja sebagai wakilmu, benar begitu?"

"Hn, Kaa-san tahu siapa namanya?"

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab. "Tidak, Kaa-san tidak tahu. Dia putri teman ayahmu saat SMA, tapi setelah lulus mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi karena Namikaze-san pindah untuk menetap di Ingggris." Jelas Mikoto. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun kembali ke kamarnya melanjutkan sisa pekerjaan dan tidur menjelang dini hari.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto kembali menjejakkan kaki di Konoha tepat pada pukul 11 siang. Seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya, betapa dia merindukan kota ini dan kenangan yang ada didalamnya, Naruto bersyukur karena pada akhirnya dia memiliki keberanian untuk kembali ke Konoha. Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya membius perhatian orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya saat ini, bahkan tidak sedikit pria yang merona karenanya.

Naruto berjalan, mencari sosok penjemput yang sudah dijanjikan oleh Perusahaan tempat nya bekerja nanti. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menemukan seorang pria setengah baya membawa kertas bertuliskan namanya yang dia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Pria yang juga sopir kendaraan pribadi itu menyapa sopan Naruto, membawanya ke tempat mobil jemputannya berada, dan dengan segera membuka pintu penumpang belakang untuk mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Barang-barang pribadi Naruto sudah dikirim ke Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi saat ini Naruto hanya membawa handbag saja, menurutnya itu lebih praktis.

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartement yang akan dia tinggali, pikirannya terus memikirkan Konoha gakuen. Tempat itu benar-benar dirindukan oleh Naruto. Rasa rindu yang begitu besar mengalahkan rasa capek yang ada pada diri Naruto saat ini, hingga akhirnya Naruto meminta supir untuk diantar ke Konoha gakuen saja, dan Naruto akan pulang ke apartementnya dengan menggunakan Taxi karena Naruto sendiri tidak yakin akan berada disana berapa lama.

Supir itu pun segera membelokkan kendaraan yang dibawanya dari tujuan awal kearah Konoha gakuen, hingga akhirnya Naruto sampai disana 30 menit kemudian. Keadaan di Konoha gakuen tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Suasana sekolah siang ini cukup ramai, karena memang sedang jam istirahat jadi para murid lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya diluar kelas saat ini.

Sosok Naruto menarik perhatian para siswa yang sedang berkumpul diluar kelas, angin yang berhembus cukup kencang meniup helaian rambut pirang indahnya yang terurai panjang. Sedangkan sosok yang dipandang oleh para siswa sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat ini. Naruto menekuni setiap langkah kakinya, seolah-olah mencoba untuk masuk pada ruang waktu, menghentikan alirannya dan kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana dia dapat tertawa bebas dan bahagia, kenangan itu terlintas sangat jelas hingga Naruto merasa seakan-akan semua itu baru terjadi hari kemarin.

"Cantik sekali." Gumam seorang siswa.

"Tentu saja dia cantik, dia seorang wanita. Kamu terlalu berlebihan Konohamaru!"

"Kamu hanya iri Hanabi!" Konohamaru mendelik tajam kearah siswi yang berdiri tepat disamping kirinya saat ini. Hanabi memutar bola matanya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan segerombolan pemuda tanggung yang sepertinya terkena sindrom 'Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama'.

Suara berat seorang pria yang terus menyebut-nyebut tentang indahnya masa muda menarik perhatian Naruto. Pria itu memiliki alis tebal, setelan spandex olahraga berwarna hijau melekat ketat pada tubuhnya. 'Bukankan itu Lee?' Naruto tersenyum senang mendapati salah satu temannya ada dihadapannya sekarang. Naruto berjalan kearah Lee, ketika merasa yakin suaranya dapat didengar, Naruto pun memanggil namanya. "Lee." Panggilnya cukup kencang.

Lee menghentikan langkahnya, merasa ada suara yang sudah tidak asing tapi juga sudah lama tidak dia dengar memanggilnya. Dicarinya sumber suara itu yang ternyata ada dibelakangnya. Alisnya yang tebal bertaut , bingung siapa wanita cantik yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, mengapa dia tahu namaku pikir Lee. Suaranya tidak asing, tapi Lee tetap tidak ingat dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan wanita ini.

Para murid yang melihat moment ini merasa takjub, guru aneh dan ajaib mereka mengenal sosok cantik yang mereka kagumi saat ini.

"Masih ingat padaku Lee?"

Lee memiringkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, mecoba mengingat-ngingat kembali, tapi nihil. "Maaf, anda siapa?" Lee balik bertanya, dan kontan membuat Naruto kecewa.

"Aku hanya pergi selama tujuh tahun, dan kamu sudah lupa pada temanmu ini Lee?" Naruto mendelik tajam kearah Lee, dan menggembungkan pipinya. Para murid yang melihat ini mendesah kecil dan bergumam. "Kawaiiiiiii." Secara bersamaan.

"Naruto?" Teriak Lee dengan tidak yakin dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Naruto.

"Huwaaaaaa, Naruto kamu benar-benar berbeda, sampai-sampai aku sulit untuk mengenalimu." Lee berputar mengitari Naruto, memandangnya dari atas kebawah, hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan Naruto, memberikan acungan dua jempol dan mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya yang khas.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan Lee dengan Naruto, tapi karena bel tanda istirahat berakhir sudah berbunyi Lee pun mengurungkan niatnya karena dia harus kembali mengajar. Pertemuan itu pun diakhiri dengan janji Naruto yang akan segera menghubungi Lee untuk berkumpul dengan yang lain. Setelah Lee pergi, Naruto kembali menyusuri sudut-sudut Konoha gakuen untuk mengobati rasa rindunya.

'Aku harus memberitahu Sasuke tentang ini.' Pikir Lee. Dirogohnya saku celana spandexnya untuk mengambil telephone genggam miliknya, mencari nomor Sasuke dan menghubunginya. Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya nomor yang dihubngi Lee menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi moshi… Sasuke kamu pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan kukatakan." Sembur Lee tanpa aba-aba dan bersemangat.

Sasuke hanya menjawab. "Hn."

"Naru-chan sudah pulang, dia ada disini." Teriak Lee, hingga Sasuke harus menjauhkan telephone genggam miliknya dari telinga kanannya sebelum menjawab. "Jangan bercanda Lee!."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Naruto sudah pulang. Dia ada di Konoha gakuen sekarang, barusan aku bercakap-cakap dengannya, cepatlah kemari sebelum dia per-." Lee tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Sasuke memutus pembicaraan mereka.

"Moshi moshi, Sasuke… Moshi moshi!" Lee mengangkat bahu, menatap layar telephone genggamnya. "Setidaknya aku sudah memberi tahunya." Gumam Lee.

Yang tidak diketahui Lee, Sasuke memutuskan pembicaraan mereka untuk bergegas pergi menuju ke Konoha gakuen. Tidak dihiraukannya tatapan heran Anko, bahkan Sasuke tidak mengidahkan Fugaku yang berkali-kali memanggil namanya.

"Naruto sudah pulang, dia ada disini, aku harus cepat pergi menemuinya. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia sudah tidak ada disana? Bagaimana kalau kali ini lagi-lagi aku terlambat?' Kata-kata itu terus berkecamuk didalam pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke memacu kendaraannya sangat kencang, beruntung jarak antara kantor Uchiha dan Konoha gakuen cukup dekat, jalanan pun tidak macet siang ini. Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk Sasuke sampai hingga parkiran Konoha gakuen. Waktu lima belas menit yang serasa seabad bagi Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke tiba suasana sekolah sepi, karena para murid sudah mulai kembali aktifitas belajarnya di dalam kelas masing-masing. Sasuke terus berlari mencari Naruto, Sasuke melonggarkan dasi, napasnya memburu, keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Setiap sudut sekolah sudah di datanginya, tapi Sasuke masih belum bisa menemukan Naruto, hingga akhirnya langkah Sasuke membawanya ke jalan setapak di belakang gedung utama yang diapit oleh jajaran pohon Sakura yang berjejer rapih.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke dapat menangkap sosok seorang wanita yang berdiri membelakanginya, sedang menatap khusyu sebuah pohon sakura besar yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. 'Itu pohon favorite ku dan Naruto.' Batin Sasuke, yang terus berjalan mendekati sosok wanita tersebut. Hingga dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas, wanita ini memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan indah, mengenakan high heel dan handbag dengan warna senada, coat diatas lutut menyebabkan kaki jenjang putih mulus dapat terlihat dengan jelas. 'Naruto berkulit tan, wanita itu berkulit putih. Dan high heel? Sejak kapan Naruto memakai high heel? Demi Tuhan , apa wanita ini benar-benar Naruto? Jangan-jangan aku salah orang?' Sasuke bimbang, hingga akhirnya dengan tidak yakin dia memanggil cukup keras. "Naruto?"

Perlahan wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya, mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Hingga akhirnya tatapan mereka bertemu, ada kilat terkejut pada bola mata sapphire wanita itu. Bola mata yang dengan mudah dikenali Sasuke siapa pemiliknya. 'Dia Naruto, dia Dobe, dia Dobenya.' Teriak Sasuke dalam hati. 'Hanya Naruto yang memiliki bola mata sapphire yang memesona.'

Naruto tersenyum lembut, angin yang bertiup cukup kencang meniup helaian rambut pirangnya, juga menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura, membentuk ilusi indah pada mata Sasuke. Dapat didengarnya Naruto berkata lirih.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Jawab Sasuke, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju Naruto hingga jarak mereka tinggal 1 langkah kaki saja. Sasuke membelai pipi kanan Naruto dengan lembut, sementara Naruto menatap sosok Sasuke yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memeluk Naruto, tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto terkejut sebelum akhirnya merasa nyaman berada di dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke dan balas memeluknya. Sasuke mencium aroma jeruk yang lembut dari rambut Naruto, aroma yang membuatnya tenang. 'Jika ini semua hanya mimpi, maka aku tidak ingin mimpi ini berakhir.' Batin Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke dapat merasakan jika Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri darinya. "Tolong biarkan aku memelukmu, aku benar-benar membutuhkannya!" Entah berapa lama Sasuke memeluk Naruto hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, diciumnya kening Naruto dan ditatapnya Naruto lembut. Naruto tersentak, tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya jika Sasuke bisa selembut ini padanya, juga menatap tak percaya ada buliran air mata jatuh di pipi pucat orang yang dulu menjadi sahabatnya. 'Sasuke menangis?' Naruto berbicara dalam hati, Naruto menangkup wajah tampan yang ada dihadapannya, menghapus buliran air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya dan berkata lrih. "Kamu baik-baik saja Suke?"

Sasuke tersenyum, diraihnya kedua tangan Naruto yang masih menangkup wajahnya lalu diciumnya bagian dalam tangan Naruto mesra. Hal ini menyebabkan getaran kecil pada hati Naruto. "Aku akan merasa lebih baik jika kamu memaafkanku, maafkan aku Naruto! Maaf karena kebodohanku menyakitimu, membuatmu pergi dari sisiku, aku menyesal… benar-benar menyesal, maafkan aku dan kumohon jangan pergi lagi!"

Naruto dapat melihat rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam pada kedua mata Sasuke. "Tolong maafkan aku!" Mohon Sasuke lagi. Dulu Sasuke memang sangat menyakiti hati Naruto, tapi melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini entah mengapa membuat rasa sakit yang ada pada hati Naruto itu perlahan dan dengan pasti hilang seketika, diganti dengan setitik terang untuk memulai kembali persahabatan mereka yang dulu terkoyak. "Semua yang telah terjadi anggaplah angin yang telah berlalu, aku memaafkan mu Suke." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak. Kamu tidak tahu, rasa bersalah ini terus menghantui malam-malamku. Dan rasa rindu ini benar-benar bisa membunuhku, aku merindukanmu Dobe, sungguh aku merindukanmu."

Entah apa yang merasuki Naruto, hingga dia memiliki keberanian untuk mencium kedua pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Mungkin Naruto hanya ingin meyakinkan Sauke bahwa dia benar-benar sudah dimaafkan, atau juga mungkin karena Naruto melihat penyesalan tulus pada kedua matanya, entahlah Naruto pun tidak tahu.

Saat ini mereka berdua duduk di sebuah kursi taman dibawah naungan pohon sakura. Tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara hingga meninggalkan suasana canggung diantara keduanya. 'Sial mengapa jadi canggung begini?' Runtuk Sasuke dalam hati, hingga akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?"

"Aku baik Suke." Jawab Naruto singkat. "Bagaimana dengan mu?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebelum bicara. "Tidak pernah lebih baik daripada saat ini."

"Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dan kembali bertanya. "Sejak kapan kamu pulang Naruto?"

"Hari ini, tapi bagaimana kamu tahu jika aku ada disini Suke?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Lee, dia yang memberitahuku." Jawaban Sasuke membentuk O kecil pada mulut Naruto.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali bertanya pada Naruto, andai saja Lee tidak memberitahu dirinya bahwa dia sudah pulang, apakah Naruto akan menghubunginya, memberitahu dirinya secara pribadi bahwa dia sudah pulang? Tapi pertanyaan itu diurungkan Sasuke.

Keheningan kembali menggantung diantara mereka, hingga akhirnya Naruto berkata. "Aku baru mendengar perihal Itachi-Nii, aku turut berduka cita Suke." Naruto memang baru mengetahui tentang kematian Itachi saat Fugaku berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze di London untuk menemui Minato beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, pandangannya kembali menerawang jauh, Naruto bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dalam pada diri Sasuke. Naruto membelai punggung Sasuke lembut. "Pasti berat untukmu." Karena Naruto tahu, ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi kita untuk selamanya sangat menyakitkan.

Sasuke menatap mata Naruto dalam dan berkata. "Kamu tahu dia meninggal karena kecelakaan?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Dia meninggal bersama dengan istrinya yang tengah hamil delapan bulan. Kendaraan mereka ditabrak pengemudi mabuk saat mereka pulang dari rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungan Nee-san."

Naruto tersentak kaget, dia tidak tahu rincian detail tentang kematian Itachi, kerena memang Fugaku tidak menceritakan tentang kematian puteranya secara detail, Naruto juga tidak tahu bahwa dalam kecelakaan itu bukan hanya Itachi yang meregang nyawa.

"Tapi kami masih bersyukur Naruto, karena Tuhan masih mengijinkan putri kecil mereka untuk hidup. Bulan Mei yang akan datang dia akan genap berusia lima tahun."

Naruto melihat tatapan Sasuke kembali melembut saat membicarakan keponakan kecilnya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Aiko… namanya Aiko." Jawab Sasuke.

"Nama yang cantik, pasti secantik pemiliknya."

"Hn, dia sangat cantik juga menggemaskan. Aku rasa kalian berdua akan cocok jika bertemu."

"Aiko pasti sangat bahagia memiliki paman sepertimu Suke."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab. "Tidak Naruto, akulah yang beruntung karena memilikinya di dalam hidupku. Saat itu duniaku jatuh, hancur berkeping-keping. Dan dia.." ada jeda pada suara Sasuke, sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Dia menjadi setitik cahaya terang bagiku untuk kembali bangkit, memberiku alasan untuk terus hidup dan menjadi alasan untukku berjuang."

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua sama-sama beruntung karena bisa saling memiliki." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yakin. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Sasuke.

Sasuke mnyeringai jail sebelum berbicara. "Kamu tahu, Aiko sedang membuka lowongan Kaa-san, berminat melamar Naruto?"

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kaa-san?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Yah, karena saat ini dia hanya memiliki ku sebagai Tou-san, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari pasangan untuk diriku dan menjadikannya Kaa-san."

"Kekasih mu banyak Suke, kamu tinggal memilih satu diantara mereka untuk menjadi Kaa-san Aiko."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis sebelum berkata. "Sepertinya kamu mengetahui kehidupan pribadiku Naru?"

"Tidak sulit mendapatkan berita tentang Bachelor paling terkenal se-Konoha, berita tentang kehidupan asmara mu selalu menghiasi majalah." Jawab Naruto tenang.

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Aiko tidak menyukai salah satu diantara mereka." Jelasnya.

"Dan kamu pikir, Aiko akan meyukaiku?" Naruto menunjuk hidung nya sendiri.

"Tentu, dia pasti menyukaimu." Jawab Sasuke yakin.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Aiko, kita lihat apa dia benar bisa menyukaiku."

"Apa itu berarti jika Aiko menyukaimu, kamu setuju untuk menjadi Kaa-san nya?" Walau pun Sasuke berbicara dengan nada datar, tetapi sebenarnya jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat ini.

"Hei…aku tidak berkata begitu. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan perkataan mu jika Aiko bisa menyukai ku. Itu saja."

Sasuke memncingkan mata dan menjawab. "Kamu wanita pertama yang menolak ku Naruto, wanita lain bahkan akan memohon padaku untuk dijadikan istri."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Jika dulu Sasuke berkata seperti ini mungkin Naruto dengan senang hati akan langsung menjawab 'Iya". Tapi saat ini berbeda, tujuh tahun mampu merubah hati seseorang, merubah sikap seseorang karena banyak hal terjadi di dalam nya. Begitu pun dengan Naruto, banyak hal terjadi pada dirinya tanpa Sasuke di sampingnya, dan saat ini hatinya telah terikat pada seseorang, dan orang itu bukanlah Sasuke.

Sasuke terus memandang Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto merasa terganggu dengan tatapannya. "Kenapa memandangku seperti itu Sasuke?"

"Dress."

Naruto memiringkan kepala dan berkata. "Hah?"

"Sejak kapan kamu memakai dress Naruto? Dan high heel, ya Tuhan aku tidak tahu kamu dapat berjalan menggunakannya." Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Setiap orang berubah Suke!"

"Bagaimana dengan kulit tan mu yang menjadi putih?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dulu aku lebih suka belama-lama diluar ruangan terkena sinar matahari, hingga kulit ku menjadi berwarna tan. Sekarang aku lebih suka berada di dalam ruangan, hingga sedikit demi sedikit warna kulit ku kembali ke warna semula." Jelas Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum lalu diraihnya helaian rambut panjang Naruto dan berkata lirih. "Aku menyukai rambut panjangmu ini Dobe." Sasuke sukses membuat pipi Naruto merona merah. Hal ini tentu saja tertangkap mata Sasuke, hingga dia menyeringai kecil.

"Jangan menggombal dihadapanku Suke!" Naruto menyelipkan rambut kebagian dalam telinga kirinya, membuat Sasuke menyadari ada sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manis sahabatnya itu.

'Apa Naruto sudah menikah?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Kenyataan baru itu kontan membuat hati Sasuke sakit, baru saja dia mendapatkan kembali Naruto, tapi kenyataan begitu pahit, Naruto sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Kamu sudah menikah Naruto?" Sasuke mencoba untuk berbicara dengan nada senormal mungkin.

Naruto menggeleng kecil, Naruto menunduk menatap cincin platina bermatakan berlian yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Kalau begitu tunangan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Dijawab anggukan Naruto, matanya masih menekuni cincin itu.

"Kapan pernikahannya? Apa aku akan diundang?" Sasuke tersenyum dipaksakan, jauh dilubuk hatinya dia takut akan jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab. "Pernikahan itu seharusnya berlangsung tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi semua itu tinggal rencana." Pandangan Naruto menerawang jauh sebelum melanjutkan. "Dia pergi dariku."

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berani sekali pria itu meninggalkan Naruto. Jika aku menemukannya, aku pasti menghajarnya. Pikir Sasuke.

Hening menyeruak diantara mereka, sebelum akhirnya Naruto kembali berbicara, "Dia pergi dariku untuk selamanya, Suke. Ketempat yang lebih indah daripada disini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke masih belum mengerti apa maksud Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Sasori… dia meninggal sebulan sebelum upacara pernikahan kami." Naruto menjawab tenang.

Sasuke tersentak kaget diraihnya tangan kiri Naruto dan digenggamnya erat. "Maaf Naruto, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengorek lukamu."

"Kamu tidak bersalah Suke, jangan meminta maaf. Aku baik-baik saja. Kamu tahu, akulah yang meminta Sasori untuk menyerah." Pandangan Naruto kembali menerawang. "Dia sakit Suke, semakin lama penyakitnya semakin parah. Para dokter hanya memperkirakan dia bertahan hidup paling lama satu tahun. Tapi dia berjanji padaku akan terus berjuang, dia berjuang hingga akhirnya perkiraan dokter itu berhasil dia kalahkan." Naruto tersenyum lembut dan melanjutkan. "Dia berjuang selama dua tahun Suke, menahan sakit yang aku tahu begitu menyiksanya. Dia terus berjuang untuk mempertahankan janjinya padaku. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menderita, hatiku sakit melihat orang yang kucintai begitu menderita, dan akhirnya aku memintanya untuk menyerah, yah … aku memintanya untuk menyerah." Naruto menatap Sasuke, bibirnya bergetar. "Dan tiga hari kemudian dia pergi dalam tidurnya yang tenang."

Sasuke memeluk Naruto, dia tahu walau Naruto menceritakannya dengan tenang, tapi ada kesedihan yang beitu dalam di kedua mata sapphirenya. "Memangislah Naruto, menangislah dibahuku." Naruto menggelengkan kepala dalam pelukannya. "Tidak Suke, aku sudah belajar untuk merelakannya. Raganya memang pergi, tapi jiwanya tetap akan ada dihatiku, dan itu membuatku sanggup bertahan selama ini."

Sasuke tidak tahu, apakah dia harus berterima kasih pada takdir atau mengutuknya. Sasuke harus berjuang melawan sosok yang tidak dapat dilihat olehnya untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto. Sosok yang walau telah tiada, tapi berhasil masuk sangat dalam dihati Naruto. Sasuke mengambil napas dalam dan memejamkan mata berkata dalam hati. 'Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Aku akan berjuang untuk hatimu, aku akan terus memperjuangkannya. Kamu tidak bisa terus tenggelam di masa lalu, karena aku yakin tunanganmu itu juga ingin melihatmu bahagia Naru!'

Naruto tidak tahu mengapa dia mengatakan hal ini pada Sasuke, tapi Naruto merasa setelah menceritakannya sesak yang selama ini ada didadanya menjadi sedikit berkurang. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke, matanya mulai terpejam. "Ijinkan aku tidur dibahumu Suke, aku benar-benar lelah.!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya mencium lembut puncak kepala Naruto. Pikirannya melayang. 'Sasori terima kasih karena kamu sudah menjaga Naruto selama ini. Tapi kini tolong ijinkan aku untuk menjaganya, aku akan menebus kesalahanku pada Naruto dan aku akan mencintainya hingga ku menutup mata.'

Angin bertiup lembut seakan mendengar rintihan suara hati Sasuke. Menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran dengan indah, rasa damai menyelimuti keduanya. Hingga siang pun berlalu dengan sempurna.

**TBC**

**Yoshhhh, beres juga akhirnya. Moga tidak mengecewakan minna…**

**Next chap – Chap 9 : Reunion **

**Mohon reviewnya jika berkenan m._.m **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu, jaa nee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello semua, akhirnya author berhasil menulis sampai chap ke – 9 juga, maaf yah menunggu lama. Sebenarnya nggak nyangka bisa sampai sejauh ini, karena biasanya author suka mendadak bosen. Tapi moga aja fic pertama author ini bisa selesai hingga tuntas #Ganbatte **

**Apabila cerita ini ada kemiripan dengan film, novel, atau komik tertentu , author benar-benar minta maaf karena hal itu merupakan faktor ketidaksengajaan.**

**Hai Eimi, thank you untuk masukkannya. Moga menjadi perbaikan untuk author kedepannya ;)**

**Thank you juga untuk semua yang bersedia membaca fic yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini. Untuk semua yang sudah bersedia review, author benar-benar ucapkan terima kasih. Maaf tidak balas satu persatu. **

**Dozo kudasai! **

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, dan hal-hal Gaje lainnya

**My Love**

**Chapter 9 : Reunion**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Bagi Sasuke waktu berlalu begitu cepat, siang ini dia sudah kembali menekuni pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dua kali lipat dari hari-hari biasanya. Bagaimana tidak, kemarin dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja setelah mendapat kabar dari Lee jika Naruto ada di Konoha gakuen. Pikirannya kembali ke hari kemarin, pertemuannya dengan Naruto masih terasa seperti mimpi. Sasuke meraih telpon genggam yang dia letakkan tepat di sebelah laptop miliknya. Sasuke tersenyum memandang wallpaper telpon genggam yang merupakan photo dirinya dan Naruto yang diambil diam-diam oleh Lee kemarin saat Naruto tertidur dibahu Sasuke, dan Sasuke mengecup lembut puncak kepala Naruto. Sasuke tentu saja sangat berterima kasih pada Lee, dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Sasuke mengirimkan 100 pasang spandex hijau ketat untuk Lee pagi tadi.

Ketukan pada pintu ruang kerja membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah pintu, dan mendapati ternyata Shikamaru yang datang menemuinya. "Tumben kamu datang tanpa menelepon terlebih dahulu!" Sasuke menatap Shikamaru yang sudah duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Merepotkan jika aku harus selalu membuat janji terlebih dahulu untuk bertemu denganmu." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

"Kamu tahu Naruto sudah kembali?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn."

"Jadi dia benar dia sudah kembali?"

"Hn."

"Begitu..." Shikamaru tersenyum, menautkan jemarinya sebelum melanjutkan bicara, "apa dia memberitahu mu secara pribadi bahwa dia kembali?"

Sasuke kembali menatap Shikamaru dan menjawab singkat. "Tidak."

"Jadi, bagaimana kamu tahu jika dia sudah kembali?" selidiknya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus dan menjawab, "Lee, dia menelepone ku kemarin siang pada saat Naruto ada di Konoha gakuen."

"Lee juga memberitahuku tadi malam," timpal Shikamaru dan kembali bertanya, "jadi kamu sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Hn."

"Apa kamu tahu Naruto sekarang tinggal dimana?"

Sasuke memberi Shikamaru tatapan tajam dan bertanya dengan nada sinis, "mengapa kamu ingin tahu dimana dia tinggal?"

Shikamaru menjawab dengan cepat, "sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto, jujur saja…aku merindukannya."

Sasuke kembali menatap Shikamaru tajam, "kamu sudah memiliki tunangan Shika, menurutmu apa tidak keterlaluan jika kamu merindukan wanita lain?"

Shikamaru dapat menangkap nada sinis pada suara Sasuke, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara sebelum menjawab. "Demi Tuhan Sasuke, Naruto itu sudah seperti adik bagiku. Rasanya wajar jika seorang kakak merindukan adiknya."

Sasuke berdecak, ke egoisannya tidak mengijinkan dirinya berbagi Naruto dengan yang lain, terutama dengan Shikamaru. Sasuke tahu, diantara yang lain hubungan Naruto dan Shikamaru dulu sangat dekat, dan itu membuat perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya.

"Seperti kamu bilang, aku sudah memiliki tunangan. Dan aku sangat mencintai tunanganku, jadi kamu tidak perlu cemburu begitu Suke!" Shikamaru mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Bantah Sasuke.

"Yeah, dan Kiba tidak mencintai Hinata," dengus Shikamaru. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu kawan lamaku. Berikan aku alamat dimana dia tinggal, atau setidaknya berikan aku no telpon genggamnya." Mohon Shikamaru.

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya, "aku akan mengikuti dirimu kemana pun kamu pergi!"

Sasuke tidak memberi tanggapan apa pun, hingga keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke, memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Ya Tuhan Sasuke, kamu seperti seorang suami yang possessive." Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku tidak peduli!' Jawab Sasuke, "jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan ketika bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Shikamaru benar-benar kesal, apa sulitnya memberikan alamat atau no telpon Naruto padanya. Dia juga kesal pada Lee, yang tidak memberitahu dari awal jika Naruto ada di Konoha gakuen kemarin siang. 'Andai saja Lee memberitahu lebih awal, aku tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke benar-benar possessive. Kalau begini sekalian saja aku membuatnya marah.' Pikir Shikamaru.

"Aku akan memeluknya, mengajaknya makan malam, dan pergi kencan." Jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu lupakan, aku tidak akan memberi tahumu dimana Naruto tinggal atau pun no telpon nya." Desis Sasuke.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "kamu seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan permen Sasuke."

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke tajam.

Shikamaru tahu, percuma saja jika memaksa Sasuke untuk bicara, karena hal itu tidak akan berhasil. Hingga akhirnya dia memiliki ide yang lain. "Setidaknya, biarkan kami semua bertemu dengan nya Suke. Bukan hanya kamu yang merindukannya, kami juga semua sama. Apalagi Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Ten ten."

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang ucapan Shikamaru, dia tahu Naruto pasti juga merindukan teman-temannya yang lain. Dan sepertinya lebih aman jika Naruto berkumpul bersama yang lain, daripada dibiarkan berdua saja dengan Shikamaru. "Malam minggu besok kita berkumpul jam 20.00 di tempat biasa. Beritahu yang lain, aku akan membawa Naruto kesana."

"Kenapa harus aku yang menghubungi yang lain?" Shikamaru bertanya tak percaya.

"Karena kamu yang ingin bertemu dengan Naruto." Timpal Sasuke.

"Merepotkan," sahut Shikamaru sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Baiklah aku akan mengumpulkan yang lain malam minggu besok, dan kamu harus bawa Naruto bersamamu!" Setelah berkata seperti tiu Shikamaru segera bangkit dari kursinya, dan beranjak keluar dari dalam kantor Sasuke.

Selepas kepergian Shikamaru, Sasuke termenung dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Kiba mencintai Hinata, jadi dia aman. Shikamaru dia sudah memiliki tunangan, tapi jika dia melihat Naruto yang sekarang aku tidak yakin jika dia tidak tergoda, bagaimana pun dia lelaki normal, dia tidak aman. Shino… dia mencintai serangga lebih dari apa pun, dia aman. Lee dan Choji tidak masuk hitungan, sedangkan Neji…" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi sebelum berkata lagi, "dia harus jauh-jauh dari Naruto!"

Ditempat lain, Naruto duduk terdiam di sebuah kursi taman. Siang ini suasana taman kota cukup sepi, karena bukan hari libur jadi tidak banyak yang datang untuk sekedar bersantai menikmati suasana taman yang dipenuh oleh pohon sakura yang sedang menggugurkan kelopak bunganya. Suasana ini malah membuat Naruto nyaman, seakan-akan taman ini miliknya pribadi. Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, pikirannya melayang ke hari kemarin. Kemarin, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Sasuke menangis, dan untuk pertama kalinya juga Naruto tertidur dibahu lelaki lain selain Sasori. Naruto sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke mengajaknya makan malam di Ichiraku ramen. Dulu saat SMA, Naruto harus menyeret Sasuke agar mau menemaninya makan di tempat itu Tapi tadi malam Naruto mengetahui dari Ayame jika hampir tiap minggu Sasuke makan disana, dan selalu duduk di tempat yang sama. Setelah selesai makan malam, Sasuke mengantar Naruto pulang. Mereka berpisah tepat di depan pintu apartemen miliknya, sebelum beranjak pergi Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto lembut, hal itu menimbulkan rasa hangat di hati Naruto yang membeku semenjak kematian Sasori. Naruto terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga dia merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik-narik cardigan putih miliknya. Naruto melihat tangan mungil seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang pucat pendek dan bola mata berwarna onyx-nya mengingatkan Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Nee-san, boleh aku ikut duduk disini?" Tanya gadis kecil itu pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan menjawab, "tentu saja."

Gadis kecil itu segera duduk di samping Naruto, matanya mencuri-curi pandang pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum geli, karena gadis kecil itu memandanginya penuh minat dan dengan ekspresi yang lucu, sebelum akhirnya Naruto bertanya pada gadis cilik itu. "Siapa namamu?"

Gadis kecil itu mengerjap dan menjawab lirih, "Aiko."

'Aiko? namanya sama seperti keponakan Sasuke. Tapi di dunia ini, anak kecil dengan nama Aiko itu sangat banyak, pasti hanya kebetulan.' Pikir Naruto, Naruto melihat sekeliling sebelum bertanya, "Aiko sendiri, dimana orang tuamu?"

Naruto dapat melihat kesedihan pada kedua mata Aiko saat Naruto bertanya mengenai orang tuanya, sebelum akhirnya gadis kecil itu menjawab. "Kaa-san Aiko sudah tidak ada, sementara Tou-san… dia sibuk bekerja, sedangkan Baa-san dan Jii-san sedang diluar kota."

"Jadi Aiko kesini sendiri?" Naruto bertanya tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin seorang anak kecil dibiarkan sendirian di taman kota. Bagaimana kalau ada yang meculiknya atau bagaimana jika dia tersesat?

Aiko menggeleng kecil, "Aiko bisa menjaga diri sendiri, lagi pula Aiko diantar supir," jelas Aiko.

Naruto menghela napas pendek, dan membelai rambut Aiko dengan lembut. "Tapi, berbahaya jika Aiko pergi keluar sendiri, bagaimana kalau Aiko bertemu penjahat?"

"Tou-san akan menyelamatkan Aiko." Jawab Aiko dengan yakin.

"Nee-san yakin Tou-san Aiko pasti akan menyelamatkan Aiko, jika hal itu terjadi. Tapi tidak benar jika membuat orang yang kita sayangi khawatir kan?"

Aiko terdiam beberapa saat, merenungi perkataan Naruto. Jauh dalam diri Aiko membenarkan perkataan Naruto, tentu saja dia tidak mau membuat Tou-sannya khawatir. Tapi Aiko merasa bosan di rumah, apalagi tidak ada seseorang yang bisa diajak nya bermain, hingga akhirnya Aiko memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman, walau tanpa pendamping.

Naruto memperhatikan Aiko lagi, bisa dilihat olehnya wajah Aiko yang berpikir dalam. Naruto memutar tubuhnya, berjongkok hingga tinggi badannya sejajar dengan Aiko. Dipandangnya mata Aiko lembut, dan berkata. "Aiko… boleh jika Nee-san minta Aiko berjanji satu hal pada Nee-san?"

Aiko balik memandang Naruto, Aiko baru menyadari jika Naruto memiliki bola mata sapphire yang indah. Aiko mengangguk kecil menjawab permintaan Naruto.

"Aiko harus berjanji tidak akan pergi keluar rumah tanpa seorang pendamping!" Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingking kanannya ke hadapan Aiko.

Aiko segera menautkan jari kelingking miliknya dengan jari kelingking Naruto sebagai tanda janji. "Ehm, Aiko janji Nee-san". Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Aiko lembut, dan mencium kening gadis kecil tersebut. Hal itu membuat Aiko benar-benar gembira, ada rasa hangat yang masuk ke dalam jiwanya saat Naruto melakukan itu.

"Nee-san tahu… Nee-san duduk di kursi favorite Aiko." Aiko memulai pembicaraan lagi pada Naruto yang saat ini sudah duduk kembali disamping Aiko.

"Ah, jadi Nee-san duduk ditempat favorite Aiko, maaf… Nee-san tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aiko suka ada yang menemani." Aiko memandang Naruto lagi sebelum bertanya, "Aiko tidak pernah bertemu Nee-san sebelumnya, apa Nee-san baru disini?"

"Hai, Nee-san baru saja kembali ke Konoha kemarin. Dan ini kali pertama Nee-san datang ke sini." Aiko mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda mengerti, dan kembali bertanya. "Apa besok Nee-san akan ke taman lagi?"

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab Naruto, sekilas ada ke kecewaan pada wajah Aiko, hingga buru-buru Naruto menambahkan. "Tapi Nee-san pasti kemari lagi, seperti Aiko… Nee-san juga menyukai tempat ini." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah?" Aiko tidak menutupi rasa senangnya dan memeluk tangan kanan Naruto.

Gadis kecil ini benar-benar menggemaskan, pikir Naruto. "Benar, karena mulai Senin besok Nee-san harus bekerja, jadi Nee-san hanya bisa ke taman sesekali saja." Jelas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, Aiko akan mencari Nee-san setiap kali datang kesini." Aiko tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar-binar menatap Naruto. Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama Aiko memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan. Pada awalnya Aiko merasa tidak suka, karena ada seseorang yang duduk di tempat favoritenya. Tetapi setelah mengamati cukup dekat, entah kenapa Naruto membuatnya Aiko teringat pada Kaa-san nya. Mungkin karena rambut pirang panjang Naruto, atau karena ekspresi wajahnya yang lembut, Aiko juga tidak mengerti. Yang jelas Aiko menyukai tawa, senyum dan suara Naruto, semuanya itu membuat Aiko nyaman.

Karena hari mulai sore Aiko pamit pulang, dan saat berada di dalam mobil Aiko baru sadar jika dia belum mengetahui nama Nee-san barunya itu. "Aku benar-benar bodoh." Gumamnya. "Jika bertemu lagi, aku harus bertanya siapa namanya." Dan Aiko pun pulang dengan perasaan gembira.

Sore pun berganti malam, Sasuke membelokkan Porsche-nya ke jalan utama dari kantor menuju kediamannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, karena itu Sasuke menekan pedal gas lebih kuat dari seharusnya untuk bergabung dengan arus kendaraan. Pikirannya tertuju pada Aiko, putri kecilnya pasti sedang makan malam sendirian, karena kedua orang tua Sasuke baru besok sore pulang dari Otto. Mala mini jalanan macet, hingga baru satu jam kemudian Sasuke tiba di kediamannya, kedatangan Sasuke disambut butler yang memberitahu bahwa Aiko sudah makan malam dan saat ini beristirahat di dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar Aiko, dibukanya pintu kamar Aiko perlahan dan Sasuke mendapati putri kecilnya itu sudah tidur pulas dengan memeluk boneka rubah miliknya. Sasuke lalu mengecup kening Aiko lembut, menarik selimut hingga dada putrinya, mematikan lampu dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke melempar jasnya ke sofa, membuka kemejanya dan segera mandi. Sasuke mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk yang tersampir dipundaknya. Setelah itu dia duduk di pinggir kasurnya, meraih telpon genggam yang dia letakkan diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Sasuke menekan no telpon genggam Naruto dan menghubunginya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ada jawaban dari ujung sana.

"Moshi-moshi…" Jawab Naruto.

"Naruto, besok malam kamu punya rencanya?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Tidak ada, kenapa?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Besok bersiaplah, jam tujuh malam aku akan menjemputmu."

"Aku belum setuju Suke, katakan dulu kamu mau membawaku kemana?"

"Rahasia, aku tetap akan memaksamu pergi meski besok malam kamu hanya menggunakan piyama!" Sahut Sauke, lalu menutup pembicaraan mereka dan menyeringai kecil.

Sementara itu Naruto menatap layar telpon genggamnya tidak percaya. Sasuke memutuskan pembicaraannya begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan kemana dia akan membawanya pergi besok malam. "Ck, dasar Teme menyebalkan!" gerutunya, Naruto melemparkan telpon genggamnya kesamping tempat tidur dan berusaha memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

Setelah memutuskan pembicaraan dengan Naruto, Sasuke pergi ke dapur mencari sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya. Karena sudah lewat jam makan malam, Sasuke jadi malas untuk makan makanan berat, akhirnya dia meminta maid membawakannya cemilan dan segelas kopi ke kamarnya. Malam ini Sasuke masih harus bekerja, membereskan kontrak yang akan ditandatangai dengan Sabaku Corp. 'Semoga saja orang baru yang akan menggantikan Sai nanti benar-benar kompeten,' pikirnya. 'Jadi aku tidak perlu bekerja hingga lewat tengah malam untuk meyelesaikan semua pekerjaan.'

Keesokan harinya, matahari sudah berada di atas kepala dan Sasuke terus mendapat telpon dari teman-teman lamanya, yang menanyakan apa benar nanti malam mereka akan berkumpul untuk merayakan kepulangan Naruto? Dan seperti biasa Sasuke hanya menjawab 'Hn'. Sedari pagi, Sasuke harus mendengarkan amukan Sakura yang mengatakan kenapa dia tidak memberitahunya jika Naruto sudah pulang? Sasuke juga harus menghadapi tangisan Hinata yang untuk kesekian kalinya bertanya apa benar Naruto sudah pulang. Belum lagi teriakan histeris Ino, yang memekakan telinga. Sementara Tenten berjanji akan menghajarnya karena Sasuke tidak memberitahu dari awal jika Naruto sudah kembali. 'Sejak kapan mereka berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan?' Sasuke bertanya dalam hati, dan bersyukur setidaknya mereka tidak mendatanganinya secara langsung, karena apabila begitu kantornya hari ini pasti akan kacau dibuat ke-empat wanita tersebut.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya ke meja, matanya terus melirik ke jam tangan yang dipakainya, "masih jam lima sore, masih dua jam lagi untuk menjemput Naruto." Gumamnya, Sasuke sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Sasuke memutuskan tidak pulang ke rumah hanya untuk berganti pakaian. Jadi dia menyiapkan pakaian ganti, dan mandi di kamar mandi yang memang tersedia di dalam kantor pribadinya. Setelah bersiap-siap, Sasuke melesat pergi membawa kendaraannya ke apartemen Naruto. Sasuke masuk ke gedung apartemen Naruto, menunggu dengan tidak sabar pintu lift untuk terbuka. Setelah pntu lift terbuka, Sasuke segera masuk dan menekan tombol lantai 10. Dan disinilah Sasuke berada, tepat di depan pintu apartemen Naruto no 106, ditekannya bel pintu Naruto beberapa kali. Karena pintu belum terbuka, Sasuke menekannya lagi dengan tidak sabar, hingga akhirnya pintu itu pun terbuka.

"Aku mendengarnya Suke, kamu tidak perlu menekan bel seperti itu!" Naruto menggerutu, dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar, berbeda dengan isi hatinya. Saat ini jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, memandang penampilan Naruto malam ini. Naruto mengenakan cocktail dress di atas lutus berwarna royal blue, handbag hitam yang senada dengan high hellnya membuatnya menawan, Naruto hanya menggunakan make up tipis sedangkan rambut pirang panjangnya di ikat ekor kuda dengan ikal membuatnya tampak feminim.

Naruto segera mengunci pintu apartemen nya dan berbalik menghadapi Sasuke, yang sedari tadi tidak mengatakan apa pun. "Kamu akan mengajak ku pergi, atau akan terus diam mematung seperti itu?" Alih-alih menjawab Naruto, Sasuke malah mencium sekilas pipi kanan Naruto, menggandeng tangan kanannya dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Naruto yang sedikit terkejut hanya mengikuti berjalan sedikit di belakang Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya berhasil berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke yang tampak menawan malam ini.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto terus bertanya pada Sasuke kemana dia akan membawanya. Sasuke hanya menimpali dengan 'hn.' Hal ini sukses membuat Naruto kesal, dan cemberut di sepanjang perjalanan. Sasuke menatap sekilas ke arah Naruto, sebelum kembali menatap jalanan yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah mengendarai kendaraan selama hampir tiga puluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Sasuke segera memarkir kendaraannya, membuka pintu mobil untuk Naruto dan membantunya untuk turun.

Naruto memandang bangunan yang ada dihadapannya, sebuah restoran mewah dengan struktur bangunan modern nan elegan. Restoran ini merupakan tempat favorite para eksekutif muda untuk berkumpul, juga sepasang kekasih untuk makan malam. Karena selain menyediakan lounge untuk tempat berkumpul, restoran ini juga memiliki ruangan pribadi untuk setiap pasangan yang ingin makan malam dengan suasana romantis. Kedatangan mereka berdua menyorot perhatian para pengunjung yang datang malam ini. Bagaimana tidak, seorang bachelor terkenal lagi-lagi menggandeng wanita yang berbeda dari minggu sebelumnya. Dan wanita ini tampak begitu memesona. Pengunjung pria tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagum pada wajah mereka saat melihat sosok Naruto, dan berharap andai saja mereka yang ada di posisi Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka saat mendapati laki-laki lain melihat Naruto dengan pandangan seperti itu. Ingin rasanya Sasuke berteriak keras, mengatakan pada mereka untuk pergi menjauh dan mengatakan jika Naruto adalah miliknya. Sementara itu para wanita yang berada disana menatap Naruto dengan rasa iri. Para wanita itu memang sengaja datang ke restoran ini setiap malam minggu, karena tahu bahwa Sasuke selalu datang untuk makan malam bersama kekasihnya. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang melayangkan tatapan genit untuk dapat perhatian dari Sasuke. Berharap jika suatu saat merekalah yang akan digandeng Sasuke dan diajak makan malam. Tapi sepertinya malam ini harapan mereka pun harus sirna, karena Sasuke sudah menggandeng seorang wanita. Mereka tahu ada yang berbeda dengan wanita ini, karena tidak seperti kekasih Sasuke yang lain, pada wanita ini Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak menyadari jika dari awal mereka masuk ada dua pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan intens. Sepasang mata milik Karin, yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasih Sasuke, dan menjadi penyebab hancurnya persahabatan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sedangkan sepasang mata lagi milik seorang pria dengan rambut merah, dan tato bertuliskan 'Ai' pada keningnya.

Karin tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya sejak Sasuke masuk ke dalam restoran ini. Saat ini Karin sedang makan malam bersama kekasih barunya yang baru saja dia kencani selama tiga bulan terakhir. Dengan profesi sebagai model papan atas, tentu tidak sulit bagi Karin untuk mendapatkan pria kaya dan tampan seperti pria yang ada di hadapannya kini. Untuk sesaat, Karin mengutuki nasibnya karena harus kehilangan Sasuke. Sasuke begitu menawan malam ini, dengan dengan menggunakan setelan jas Armani berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna biru langit, Sasuke membiarkan kancing bagian atas kemejanyanya terbuka hingga menambah kesan maskulin pada dirinya.

Pandangan Karin beralih pada sosok wanita yang digandeng Sasuke, Karin memincingkan mata. Dalam hati dia yakin pernah bertemu wanita itu, tapi entah dimana dia sendiri tidak ingat. Tidak seperti kekasih Sasuke belakangan ini yang selalu berambut pendek, wanita yang bersama Sasuke saat ini berambut panjang. Karin bisa merasakan ke possessivan Sasuke pada wanita itu, hingga dia bertanya-tanya siapa wanita itu?

Dilain sisi, pria yang bersama Karin pun memandang Naruto dengan takjub. Sasuke begitu beruntung bisa memiliki wanita itu, pikirnya. Dalam hati dia bertanya, berapa lama Sasuke akan bertahan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu? Aku akan senang hati meraihmu, jika Uchiha mencampakan dirimu. Gaara menyeringai kecil, yah pria yang bersama Karin saat ini adalah Sabaku Gaara, pemimpin dari Sabaku Corp yang sedang menjajaki kerjasama dengan Uchiha Corp dalam pembangunan resort baru milik Uchiha Corp.

Sementara itu di area Lounge, sudah berkumpul teman-teman Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangannya. Sebenarnya bukan karena Naruto dan Sasuke datang terlambat malam ini, tapi memang teman-temannya ini datang terlalu awal hingga mereka harus menunggu cukup lama.

Sakura terpekik saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke yang menggandeng seorang wanita yang begitu cantik. Ino melongo tidak percaya pada penglihatannya, sedangkan Hinata mulai terisak kecil melihat Naruto. Mereka tidak dapat bergerak sedikit pun terlalu takjub pada pandangan yang ada di depan mereka saat ini. Naruto sendiri tidak percaya pada penglihatannya, dia melihat teman-teman lamanya berkumpul. Jadi, Sasuke membawanya untuk menemui teman-teman lamanya. Jadi karena ini Sasuke merahasiakannya? Sasuke ingin mengejutkan ku? Tanyanya lagi dalam hati.

Hanya Ten ten yang mampu menguasai diri, dia segera berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Naruto balas memeluk Ten ten, setelah beberapa saat mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya masing-masing, berjalan menghampiri teman mereka yang lain, hingga akhirnya tiga wanita lainnya menghambur ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Mereka saling melepas rindu, sesekali terdengan isakan lirih dari ketiganya. Naruto tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa saat ini, dirinya terlalu bahagia karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman lamanya.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, kamu benar-benar cantik Naruto." Hinata berkata lirih.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto.

Sementara itu Shikamaru, Neji dan Kiba masih belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

"Apa kubilang, Naruto benar-benar cantik kan!" Seru Lee, yang dijawab anggukan semangat dari Shino dan Chooji.

Diantara Shikamaru, Neji dan Kiba adalah Kiba yang pertama kali sembuh dari keterkejutannya. Kiba segera menghampiri Naruto dan bertujuan untuk memeluknya, tapi usahanya gagal karena Sasuke tidak mengijinkan Kiba untuk memeluknya.

"Kamu ini apa-apaan Sasuke, aku ingin memeluk Naruto!" Omel Kiba, yang dijawab dengan death glare khas keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke terlalu sibuk menghalangi Kiba, hingga tidak menyadari jika Neji dan Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Naruto. Neji memeluk Naruto sekilas dan mengatakan "okaeri." Sedangkan Shikamaru memeluk Naruto erat, meyakinkan dirinya jika semua ini bukan mimpi. Sasuke yang sadar akan keteledorannya, mendelik Shikamaru tajam, dan berusaha memisahkan Shikamaru dan Naruto. "Cih dasar possessive bastard!" gerutu Shikamaru. Akhirnya mereka duduk di Lounge yang memang sudah di booking oleh Sasuke untuk malam ini.

Canda tawa menghiasi pertemuan kembali mereka, Naruto benar-benar bahagia. Sedangkan untuk Sasuke, malam ini entah sudah berapa banyak dia mengeluarkan death glare pada teman-teman pria nya ini. Bisa dibilang Sasuke cemburu melihat keakraban Naruto dengan teman-teman prianya yang lain. Shikamaru yang melihat ini malah sengaja menambah panas suasana hati Sasuke, rasanya hal ini pantas di dapatkan Sasuke sebagai balasan karena dia tidak memberikan no telpon maupun alamat Naruto padanya.

Mereka terus bercakap-cakap sambil menikmati hidangan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Anggur merah berkualitas tinggi turut disuguhkan malam ini. Naruto hanya menyesap anggur miliknya sesekali, karena Naruto mudah sekali mabuk walau hanya meminum anggur.

"Jadi berapa lama kamu berada di Konoha Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangkat bahu dan menjawab, "aku belum tahu, jika aku betah pada pekerjaanku mungkin aku akan lama tingal disini."

"Jadi kamu sudah mendapat pekerjaan, kerja dimana?" Tanya Kiba.

"Uchiha Corp." Jawab Naruto singkat, yang sukses membuat hening suasana.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "apa maksudmu?"

Naruto meletakkan gelas anggurnya sebelum menjawab, "mulai Senin besok aku bekerja di dengan posisi sebagai Wakil Kepala Departemen Perencanaan dan Pengembangan Bisnis Uchiha Corp." Jawab Naruto.

Shikamaru hampir saja menyemburkan anggur yang sedang diminumnya, sebelum bertanya dengan tidak percaya, 'kamu bercanda Naruto?"

Naruto menatap tajam pada Shikamaru dan menjawab, "aku tidak bercanda, aku serius!"

"Oh tidaakkkkk!' teriak Kiba berlebihan, "Naruto akan berada dalam lingkungan yang sama dengan penjahat cinta satu ini." Semburnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyesap anggurnya dengan tenang mendapati berita ini, dalam hati dia benar-benar bersyukur ternyata Naruto yang akan bekerja sebagai wakilnya. Itu berarti semakin banyak waktu yang bisa dia habiskan dengan Naruto, dan semakin banyak pula kesempatan baginya untuk merebut hati Naruto.

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan percakapan ini, tiba-tiba menyadari jika Naruto mengenakan cincin pada jari manisnya. Karena Naruto datang bersama Sasuke, jadi Hinata yakin itu mungkin cincin pertunangan, sebab jika Naruto sudah menikah dia pasti datang dengan suaminya. Akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya pada Naruto, "Naruto kamu sudah bertunangan?" tanyanya lirih.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, hinga pandangan teman-temannya yang lain tertuju padanya. Sementara Sasuke diam, karena sudah tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan Naruto.

"Ehm.' Jawab Naruto, sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Apa dia masih di Inggris, kenapa tidak ikut bersama mu?" Tanya Ino, yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Oh, maksudmu dia ada di Konoha? Kenapa tidak dibawa kesini, kami juga kan ingin mengenalnya." Goda Kiba.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "dia sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu." Jawaban Naruto sontak membuat suasana hening kembali, Hinata menutup mulutnya prihatin dan sedih pada kenyataan yang dialami oleh Naruto. Kiba berguman, "maafkan aku." Sedangkan yang lain menatap nanar ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang merasa tidak nyaman akhirnya membuka suara, "hei, itu sudah tiga tahun yang lau. Lagi pula aku masih memilikinya, disini.' Naruto menunjuk pada jantungnya dan melanjutkan, "kenangannya akan terus hidup bersama ku, jadi jangan berwajah seperti itu aku tidak suka." Naruto coba meyakinkan teman-temannya itu.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang memandangi gelas anggur yang dipegang olehnya. 'Usahamu untuk mendapatkan Naruto tidak akan mudah Sasuke, karena yang akan kamu hadapi adalah sosok seseorang yang telah tiada tapi menancap begitu dalam pada hati Naruto.'

Setelah beberapa saat suasana itu pun mencair, akibat ulah Lee yang berebut makanan dengan Chooji hingga menyebabkan pertengkaran diantara mereka, tidak lupa Shino yang ikut ambil bagian dalam pertengkaran itu membuat semua semakin seru. Hal ini mengundang tawa dari teman-teman Naruto yang lain. Naruto pamit ke toilet, sebenarnya bukan untuk panggilan alam melainkan untuk memenangkan diri. Sebenarnya hatinya terkadang masih sakit jika teringat akan Sasori.

Naruto memangdang refleksi dirinya di cemin besar toilet. Naruto mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskan nya perlahan untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah beberapa saat berada disana, Naruto mendengar pintu toilet terbuka dan ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalamnya. Naruto begitu terkejut karena ternyata yang masuk ke dalam toilet adalah Karin, seseorang yang benar-benar tidak ingin Naruto temui. Saat ini, Karin masih belum menyadari jika wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Naruto. Karin memang sengaja mengikuti Naruto, saat dia lihat Naruto keluar menuju toilet, karena Karin benar-benar penasaran siapa kekasih baru Sasuke ini.

Tanpa basa basi, Karing langsung melayangkan pertanyaan pada Naruto. "Jadi kamu kekasih baru Sasuke? Sudah berapa lama?"

Ingin rasanya Naruto tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Karin, bagaimana pun dia tidak memiliki hak untuk bertanya hal privasi seperti itu. "Kenapa Karin, cemburu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tenang.

Karin mengernyit sebelum kembali bertanya, "kamu mengenalku?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, menyadarkan diri pada tembok wastafel dan menjawab, "tentu saja aku mengenalmu, kita pernah satu kelas saat SMA."

Karin memandang Naruto dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, saat SMA hanya ada dua orang yang memiliki rambut blonde indah, yaitu Ino dan … Kenyataan itu menyentak Karin, wanita ini tidak mungkin Naruto kan? Karin menatap sosok Naruto dengan tatapan horror, membuat Naruto sedikit jengah.

"Sudah mengenaliku Karin?"

"Jadi kamu sudah kembali? Sedang mendekati Sasuke hah? Aku jadi berpikir berapa lama kamu akan menjadi kekasih Sasuke, sebelum dia mencampakkan mu?" dengus Karin, yang lebih pada rasa iri. Karena Karin tahu, Sasuke melihat Naruto benar-benar berbeda dengan kekasihnya selama ini, karena Karin selalu mengikuti kisah cinta Sasuke dari majalah gossip. Mala mini Karin melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri jika Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan memuja, hal ini membuat Karin kesal, hingga dia ingin menyakiti hati Naruto saat ini juga.

'Oh, jadi Karin beranggapan jika aku dan Sasuke adalah pasangan kekasih rupanya.' Batin Naruto. "Aku yakin, Sasuke tidak akan mencampakkan ku Karin, mungkin kamu tidak tahu, tapi Sasuke sangat mencintai ku." Naruto berbicara dengan nada seyakin mungkin, untuk membuat Karin bertambah cemburu.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Karin menggertakan gigi, wajahnya merah karena marah. "aku akan merebutnya darimu?" Sembur Karin sedikit berteriak.

Naruto sedikit menggelengkan kepala dan menyeringai sebelum akhirnya bicara dengan nada rendah menantang, "kita lihat saja nanti!" setelah itu Naruto beranjak keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Karin yang berdiri mematung, tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Seorang Naruto menantang dirinya, dan bisa bersikap tenang seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan Karin. Setelah mengetahui jika wanita ini adalah Naruto, Karin sengaja menyulut emosi Naruto agar Naruto lepas kendali dan mempermalukan dirinya di tempat umum. Hingga Karin bisa membuktikan pada Sasuke bahwa pilihannya benar-benar rendah. Tapi sepertinya rencananya itu gagal, karena Naruto yang dihadapinya saat ini, bukanlah Naruto yang berumur delapan belas tahun, tetapi seorang wanita yang mampu mengendalikan diri dengan baik.

Naruto menutup pintu toilet, dan menghembuskan napas. Sebenarnya tadi Naruto benar-benar ingin menjambak rambut Karin, jika saja dia tidak ingat dimana dia sedang berada sekarang. Naruto meninggalkan toilet sedikit melamun hingga dia menabrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan handbag miliknya. Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat kencang, pria yang ditabraknya ini memiliki cirri-ciri fisik mirip dengan Sasori. Pria ini memiliki rambut merah, ada tattoo bertuliskan hurup 'Ai' di keningnya. Kulitnya seputih susu, dan wajahnya juga baby face seperti Sasori. Naruto membeku, melihat pria ini, dirinya tidak sanggup bergerak.

"Anda menjatuhkan tas anda, nona." Gaara menyodorkan tas Naruto yang terjatuh saat bertabrakan dengannya.

Gaara bisa melihat keterkejutan pada wajah Naruto, karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Gaara melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali di wajah Naruto untuk mendapat perhatiannya. "Anda baik-baik saja Nona?" tanyanya lagi.

Akhirnya Naruto berhasil sadar dari keterkejutannya, dan mengambil tas tangannya dari Gaara. Naruto menganggunk, dan menjawab pelan, "saya baik-baik saja, saya permisi." Naruto membungkukkan sedikit badannya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Gaara menuju lounge tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

Sementara itu, Gaara menatap kepergian Naruto, bertanya dalam hati apa ada yang salah pada dirinya, hingga wanita itu begitu terkejut melihatnya? Aku pasti mencari tahu tentang dirimu nona blonde, janjinya dalam hati dan beranjak menuju mejanya kembali, mengurungkan niat untuk menyusul Karin.

Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto sedikit pucat saat kembali dari toilet, dia bertanya dengan khawatir, "kamu baik-baik saja Naruto?" Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk, "aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya, mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke, padahal dirinya benar-benar gusar, pria tadi benar-benar mengingatkan Naruto pada Sasori. Tapi dia bukan Sasori, tekan naruto dalam hati. Naruto meraih gelas anggur miliknya yang sedari tadi baru habis setengahnya, lalu meminumnya dalam satu tegukkan dan mengisinya kembali.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam, Shikamaru menggeleng tidak percaya melihat Naruto yang mabuk hanya karena meminum beberapa gelas anggur dan saat ini menyandarkan dirinya di dada bidang Sasuke. Teman-temannya yang lain mulai berpamitan satu persatu, Sasuke mengatakan pada mereka jika dia yang akan membawa Naruto pulang. Akhirnya mereka pun berpisah untuk pulang ke kediamannya masing-masing.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke membawa Naruto sampai pintu apartemen, dan berhasil mendapatkan kode akses untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen setelah beberapa kali bertanya pada Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling mencari dimana kamar Naruto berada. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menemukan kamar tersebut dan membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidurnya. Sasuke membuka high heel Naruto agar Naruto sedikit lebih nyaman. Pada awalnya Sasuke hanya berniat untuk memberikan kecupan ringan pada mulut Naruto dan segera beranjak keluar, tetapi alih-alih seperti itu Sasuke malah memberikan ciuman menggoda pada bibir cherry Naruto hingga membuat wanita itu mendesah dan membenamkan jari-jarinya pada rambut raven hitam milik Sasuke. Naruto menarik Sasuke, memeluk lehernya erat untuk memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Sasuke begitu terkejut saat mendapati Naruto membalas ciumannya. Yah… Naruto memang balas menciumnya, walau sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit tidak suka karena Naruto melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk dan artinya bertindak diluar logikanya. Sasuke mencoba melepaskan diri dan mengakhiri ciumannya tetapi Naruto malah memeluknya lebih erat dan menciumnya lebih ganas. Naruto menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sasuke, menyapu ringan dan terus menggodanya untuk mendapatkan akses masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Dan malam itu mereka berdua terlarut dalam kenikmatan duniawi, hingga keduanya lelah dan jatuh tertidur.

Cahaya matahari sudah lama masuk melalui jendela kaca kamar Naruto, saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke terbangun, kaget karena dirinya bisa bangun sesiang ini. Selama ini selarut apapun Sasuke tidur dia selalu bangun tepat pukul enam pagi. Dia melirik sosok wanita yang ada disampingnya, ingin rasanya dia menghentikan sang waktu pada detik ini juga. Sasuke lalu menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, dan menatap wajah damai Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas. Sasuke tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi malam, entah berapa kali mereka bercinta, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengernyit dalam, kira-kira apa reaksi Naruto saat bangun dan mendapati dia telash bercinta dengan Sasuke. Diamatinya terus wajah Naruto, dilihatnya bulu mata Naruto yang panjang dan lentik, Sasuke menyentuh lembut bibir cherry-nya yang masih bengkak karena ciuman panas mereka tadi malam. Pandangannya segera beralih ke leher Naruto yang dipenuhi beberapa kiss mark darinya sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Sasuke menyeringai, tanda ini tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari, gumamnya bangga.

Sasuke mulai sadar, tadi malam dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan pengaman. Tapi jujur hal itu tidak membuatnya menyesal, bahkan dia akan sangat bahagia jika Naruto hamil karenanya. Sasuke terus memandang wajah Naruto dengan terpesona. Wajah inilah yang ingin aku lihat setiap kali aku bangun di pagi hari selama hidupku. Sosok inilah yang aku inginkan untuk mengandung dan melahirkan anak-anak ku kelak. Sasuke membelai halus perut Naruto, dan mengecup keningnya lembut dan berkata setengah berbisik. "Maaf karena aku telah mengambil kehormatanmu saat dirimu mabuk, aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya. Aku akan menikahimu, aku akan meyakinkanmu untuk menikah denganku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan keegoisanku ini, aku tidak peduli bahkan jika aku memerlukan seluruh sisa hidupku untuk meyakinkanmu agar mau menikah denganku."

**TBC**

**Sebenarnya di sini seharusnya ada side lemon, tapi author memisahkan ke ff one shoot dengan rated M. Jadi ff yang ini tetap aman di rated T :)**

**Tapi author masih bingung apa one shot lemonnya layak untuk dipublish atau disimpan aja dalem PC? #Dilema**

**Coming soon : Chapter 10 – There Was Nothing**

**Mohon reviewnya jika berkenan m._.m **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto Sensei**

**Warnings : Typo(s), gaje, alur terlalu cepat, etc**

**Selamat membaca, maaf untuk semua kekurangan dan thank you for all reviews :)**

**My Love**

**Chapter 10**

**There Was Nothing**

Naruto terbangun dengan rasa pegal di seluruh tubuh, serta rasa sakit pada sekitar daerah kewanitaannya. Naruto memejamkan mata, sementara tangannya memijat kedua pelipisnya lembut, mencoba mengenyahkan sakit kepala akibat alkohol yang dia konsumsi tadi malam. Setelah sakit di kepalanya berkurang, Naruto membuka kembali matanya. Dia melirik sisi sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya yang kini sudah kosong, meninggalkan sedikit rasa hangat di area tersebut, yang menandakan jika Sasuke sudah agak lama bangun dari tempat tidur Naruto.

Pikirannya menerawang. Dia tidak habis pikir, mengapa dia bisa bertindak bodoh dan seliar itu tadi malam? Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol, pikirnya. Naruto mengernyit. 'Rasanya tidak mungkin jika aku menyalahkan Sasuke untuk semua kejadian tadi malam, karena akulah yang merayunya terlebih dahulu. Tapi saat itu aku mabuk, harusnya Sasuke menolak ku! Tapi kenapa aku tidak menolaknya saat aku sudah sadar.' Pikiran itu menyebabkan pergulatan batin pada dirinya. 'Lalu bagaimana aku menghadapi Sasuke?' Pikirnya frustasi.

Dia mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. 'Aku harus bersikap biasa, semua itu bukan apa-apa. Sasuke juga pasti berpikiran seperti itu. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.' Batinnya mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dengan segera Naruto berguling untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dia meringis karena pergerakkan tiba-tiba itu membuat daerah kewanitaannya kembali sakit. Diraihnya kimono tidur yang tersampir di kursi meja rias, dan dengan cepat segera dikenakannya. Dia menatap horor tempat tidur yang begitu berantakan, dipunguti satu persatu bantal yang saat ini berserakan di lantai. Dengan cepat dia mengganti seprai yang kusut dan ternoda darah keperawanannya. Naruto menghembuskan napas lega saat semua sudah rapih seperti sedia kala. Namun dia masih bisa mencium aroma sisa kegiatannya bersama Sasuke tadi malam. Karena itu, Naruto membuka jendela kamar, berharap agar udara dari luar bisa menghilangkan aroma yang masih tersisa saat ini.

Dengan perlahan dia masuk ke kamar mandi, dengan jelas dia dapat melihat jika seseorang sudah menggunakan kamar mandi miliknya. "Pasti Sasuke," gumamnya lirih. Naruto mulai mengisi bathtub dengan air panas, mengatur temperatur air agar terasa nyaman saat digunakan. Saat dirasa sudah pas, Naruto segera masuk dan berendam. Dirinya sengaja berendam cukup lama, dengan harapan air panas yang digunakannya bisa menghilangkan rasa pegal dan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai, dia mematut diri di depan cermin. Matanya menatap shock pada banyaknya kiss mark yang tercetak pada tubuhnya. Ini akan memakan beberapa hari sebelum hilang dengan sempurna, pikirnya. Hal ini merupakan pengalaman baru untuk Naruto, karena hubungannya dengan Sasori tidak pernah sampai sejauh ini. Kenyataan ini menghentaknya, dia bercinta dengan Sasuke masih mengenakan cincin milik Sasori. Naruto memejamkan mata, menyesali kebodohannya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke saat ini berada di dapur milik Naruto. Mencoba menyiapkan sarapan pagi yang terlambat, karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lebih tiga puluh saat ini. Sasuke bersiul, bibirnya tersenyum gembira. Dengan cekatan dia menata semua hidangan yang sudah berhasil dia masak.

Setelah semua siap, Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar Naruto dan mendapati jika kamar itu sudah rapih kembali. 'Naruto pasti di kamar mandi,' pikirnya. Perlahan diketuknya pintu kamar mandi Naruto. "Naruto, kamu di dalam?" Tanyanya.

Ketukan pintu dan suara Sasuke mengembalikan Naruto dari lamunannya. Dengan segera dia menjawab singkat. "Hai."

Sasuke tersenyum sebelum berkata. "Cepatlah, sarapan sudah siap. Aku tunggu di meja makan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Sasuke segera beranjak pergi menuju ke meja makan dan ditutupnya pintu kamar Naruto perlahan.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto mengambil napas dalam dan menenangkan diri. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku hanya perlu bersikap tenang." Setelah mengeringkan rambut dan badan, Naruto segera memakai pakaian dan keluar menuju meja makan.

"Maaf aku menggunakan dapur tanpa ijin, dan mengacak-acak isi kulkas. Tapi aku sudah merapihkanya kembali.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapi Sasuke, dirinya saat ini sudah duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Sasuke, matanya menatap tak percaya pada hidangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Terhidang di hadapannya, nasi putih hangat, sup miso yang masih mengepul, tahu sutra disiram kecap serta ikan bakar yang menggugah selera.

"Kamu menyiapkan semua ini Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak tahu, jika kamu bisa masak."

"Selama kuliah, aku harus bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Jadi mau tidak mau aku belajar memasak, yah walau hanya ini saja yang bisa aku masak." Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" Timpal Sasuke.

Dan mereka berdua pun makan dengan hening, keheningan yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan perasaan mereka saat ini. Masing-masing dari mereka sebenarnya tidak tenang karena kejadian tadi malam, tapi mereka berdua berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik.

"Gochiso deshita." Naruto berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Naruto segera membereskan semua piring dan mangkok kotor dan mencucinya. Sementara Sasuke masih duduk di tempatnya dan sesekali menyesap air teh hijau miliknya.

Pandangan Sasuke terus tertuju pada punggung Naruto yang saat ini masih sibuk mencuci piring. "Naruto kita harus bicara!" Sasuke akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk mulai membahas kejadian tadi malam.

"Bicaralah." Sahut Naruto, yang masih sibuk mencuci piring.

"Hentikan dulu pekerjaanmu, dan duduklah disini." Pinta Sasuke.

"Aku masih bisa mendengarmu dari sini, bicaralah. Apa yang mau kamu bicarakan?"

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, membilasnya dengan air dan setelah itu mematikan keran air dan menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju ruang tamu. "Aku tidak bisa bicara, jika kamu masih pura-pura sibuk mencuci."

"Aku tidak pura-pura, aku memang sedang mencuci!" Bantah Naruto.

"Yah, dan piring-piring itu sudah kamu cuci berkali-kali." Sasuke berkata tajam.

Naruto hanya memalingkan wajah tanpa menjawab perkataan Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Mengenai tadi malam, aku minta maaf karena sudah mengambil kehormatanmu saat kamu mabuk. Seharusnya aku lebih bisa mengusai diri." Sasuke berkata tulus.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sebelum menjawab. "Dalam hai ini, aku juga bersalah. Karena tidak bisa menjaga diri. Jadi kamu tidak perlu merasa bersalah Sasuke." Jawab Naruto tenang.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Naruto mengangguk dan menjawab. "Sedikit."

"Maaf, aku benar-benar lepas kontrol. Seharusnya aku bersikap lebih lembut."

"Semua sudah terjadi, tidak perlu meminta maaf Sasuke."

"Dan kita melakukannya tanpa pengaman Naruto, bisa saja kamu hamil." Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab. "Kalau itu yang kamu khawatirkan, kamu bisa tenang, aku menggunakan pil jadi tidak mungkin aku hamil." Dusta Naruto, padahal jantungnya saat ini berdegup sangat cepat. Dia baru sadar akan kenyataan lain dari perbuatannya bersama Sasuke tadi malam.

Sasuke berkata dengan mantap. "Kemungkinan kamu hamil masih tetap ada Naruto, karena itu kita akan segera bertunangan dan menikah di awal bulan depan."

Naruto menatap horor Sasuke, dan berkata dengan nada agak tinggi. "Kamu tidak perlu melakukan hal se-ekstrim itu Sasuke, aku tidak akan hamil!"

"Kita tetap akan menikah, dan kamu tidak bisa menolak Naruto!" Ada nada perintah pada suara Sasuke, yang ditangkap dengan baik oleh Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku menolak, demi Tuhan Sasuke. Apa kamu selalu meminta kekasihmu untuk menikah denganmu setelah kalian bercinta?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Dengus Sasuke.

"Lalu mengapa sekarang kamu memintaku untuk menikah denganmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kita bercinta tanpa pengaman Naruto, dan kita harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan kita." Jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"Itu bukan alasan Sasuke, dan apa kamu lupa, aku sudah memiliki tunangan." Balas Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran berbicara dengan nada keras menjawab pernyataan Naruto. "Asal kamu ingat Naruto, tunangan mu itu sudah mati!" Yang kontan membuat tubuh Naruto seketika kaku, mendengar perkataannya.

"Berani sekali kamu berbicara seperti itu Sasuke." Dengan bibir gemetar karena marah Naruto menjawab Sasuke.

"Aku hanya berbicara kenyataan." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangan, dan mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh dan terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan Sasuke. "Kejadian tadi malam bukan sesuatu yang besar Sasuke. Itu hanya sebuah sex, tidak lebih."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan intens. "Kamu yakin itu hanya sebuah sex Naruto? Kamu sadar, kamu menyerahkan kehormatanmu padaku. Kehormatan yang selama ini kamu jaga dengan baik. Mungkin aku harus mengingatkan kembali, tadi malam kamu terus memanggil namaku, bukan nama Sasori atau lelaki lain, tapi aku."

"Cukup Sasuke, cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar!" Naruto menutup kedua telinganya.

Sasuke membuka kedua tangan Naruto dengan paksa, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. "Itu kenyataan Naruto, dan perbuatan kita mungkin membuahkan kehidupan baru."

"Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk menenangkan diri, tapi aku tidak akan menunggu lama Naruto."

Naruto hanya diam, tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Sasuke, jika benar dia hamil, dia tidak mungkin membesarkan anaknya tanpa seorang ayah. Hingga akhirnya Naruto berkata dengan lirih. "Kita akan membicarakan hal ini, jika hanya aku hamil."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke lalu memeluknya dan berbisik. "Maaf aku sudah membentak mu. Ini yang terbaik Naruto, aku mungkin bukan pria baik. Tapi untuk mu, aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik. Itu janjiku." Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto ringan, dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Besok aku akan menjemput mu pukul delapan pagi, kita pergi ke kantor bersama." Dan Sasuke pun pamit pulang, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam membeku di tempat duduknya saat ini.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, tangis Naruto pun pecah. Dirinya merasa bersalah pada Sasori, karena membiarkan dirinya bercinta dengan Sasuke saat masih memakai cincin tunangan milik Sasori. Batinnya mengatakan jika dia sudah mengkhianati cinta Sasori. Dan perkataan Sasuke, yang mengatakan jika Sasori sudah tidak ada, seperti menaburkan garam pada lukanya.

Dirinya juga sama sekali tidak mengharapkan jika Sasuke akan menikahinya karena rasa tanggung jawab. Naruto mungkin akan sedikit lega jika saja Sasuke menganggap kejadian tadi malam sebagai angin lalu. Tapi kenapa malah jadi sejauh ini? Mengapa Sasuke mengambil keputusan sepihak? Kenapa Sasuke harus berpikir sejauh itu, kenapa dia tidak memperlakukan Naruto seperti kekasihnya yang lain, hanya sebagai partner sex tidak lebih. Kenapa sekarang harus berbeda? Naruto lalu mengelus perutnya, tapi jika aku benar-benar hamil, bagaimana? Kalau aku benar-benar hamil, mau tidak mau aku harus menikah dengan Sasuke demi bayi kami. Naruto terus menangis hingga dirinya lelah dan jatuh tertidur.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, kepulangan Sasuke disambut pertanyaan beruntun dari Mikoto, yang dijawab oleh Sasuke dengan berbohong. Karena Sasuke tidak mungkin mengatakan jika dia menghabiskan malam di apartemen Naruto. Karena itu dia berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dia menginap di rumah Kiba.

Sepanjang siang Sasuke menemani Aiko bermain, putri kecilnya itu sangat senang karena Sasuke memiliki waktu untuk menemaninya. Siang pun berlalu dengan cepat, berganti sore dan datang malam. Saat makan malam akhirnya Fugaku dan Mikoto mengetahui jika Wakil Sasuke yang baru ternyata sahabat lama putranya. Mikoto menggoda Sasuke, dengan mengatakan mungkin akan ada lonceng pernikahan dalam waktu dekat. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya mengangguk senang, dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya dengan senang hati akan menerima Naruto sebagai menantu, terlebih lagi Naruto adalah putri teman lamanya. Sedangkan Aiko terus merengek pada Sasuke agar di pertemukan dengan Naruto.

Sedangkan untuk Naruto, sisa hari ini berlalu dengan kabur. Begitu juga dengan hari-hari setelahnya. Semenjak hari pertama kerja, Sasuke terus menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang. Selama di kantor, Sasuke selalu bersikap profesional. Walau terkadang Sasuke menatap tajam pada karyawan pria yang tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagumnya pada sosok Naruto.

Sasuke benar-benar terbantu dengan keberadaan Naruto sebagai wakilnya. Beban pekerjaannya berkurang, dan sekarang dia memiliki seseorang untuk diajak tukar pendapat dalam menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan. Naruto bekerja sangat effisien, kesupelannya membuat dia disukai karyawan yang lain.

Setelah rapat direksi selesai, Fugaku bertanya pada Naruto apa dia memiliki acara Sabtu malam nanti. Karena istrinya mengundang Naruto untuk makan malam di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Undangan itu diterima Naruto, mengatakan dia akan datang untuk makan malam bersama.

Sabtu malam pun tiba, naruto akhirnya bertemu dengan Mikoto yang langsung menyukai Naruto sejak tatapan pertama. Saat itu juga Naruto mengetahui jika gadis kecil yang ditemuinya di taman adalah putri Sasuke. Aiko benar-benar gembira bisa bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Dan sepanjang makan malam, Aiko terus memonopoli Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Aiko saat ini.

Aiko menangis saat Naruto pamit pulang. "Nee-san tidur bersama Aiko saja, jangan pulang!" Rengeknya.

Naruto berlutut dan memeluk Aiko. "Nee-san harus pulang, tapi sebelum pulang Nee-san akan membacakan dongeng tidur untuk Aiko, bagaimana?"

Aiko langsung meloncat-loncat kegirangan, dan dengan segera menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto di belakangnya.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Aiko tak percaya. "Aiko bahkan tidak memberiku ciuman selamat malam!"

Fugaku dan Mikoto tertawa mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Sepertinya Aiko sangat menyukai Naruto, hingga lupa padamu Suke." Mikoto berkata di seka-sela tawanya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat. "Hn."

**Time Skip :**

Dan akhirnya dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian Naruto bercinta dengan Sasuke. Saat ini Naruto sedikit cemas karena siklus bulananya sudah terlambat hampir satu minggu. Kepalanya juga sering sakit, dan dirinya mual tiap kali mencium bau sesuatu yang menurutnya terlalu menyengat.

Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan test kehamilan, dan disinilah dia, Naruto duduk di tepian bathtub menunggu hasil test kehamilan yang baru saja dia lakukan. Hingga akhirnya dua buah garis merah itu pun nampak, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto akan keterlambatan siklus bulanannya. "Aku benar-benar hamil." Naruto berkata lirih, dan memejamkan mata, mencoba menerima semua ini.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sudah berada di dalam ruangan kantor Sasuke. Naruto menegakkan kepala, matanya menatap lurus Sasuke yang saat ini duduk nyaman di kursi kerjanya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan. "Aku hamil." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar kabar ini. Dirinya bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, berjalan mendekati Naruto dan merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil kotak beledu kecil berwarna dark blue. Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Naruto, meraih tangannya dan memasangkan cincin platina bertahtakan batu sapphire dan berlian kecil ke jari manis Naruto yang saat ini sudah tidak menggunakan cincin tunangan dari Sasori. Naruto merasa tidak pantas jika masih memaki cincin Sasori, sedangkan dirinya sudah mengkhianati Sasori.

Naruto menatap nanar cincin yang saat ini sudah terpasang di jari manisnya, dirinya membiarkan Sasuke mengecup tangannya lembut. Dan dengan jelas dirinya bisa mendengar saat Sasuke mengatakan. "Mulai sekarang, dirimu resmi sebagai tunanganku."

**TBC**

**Maaf chapternya pendek, abis ngetiknya di handphone gara-gara PCnya rusak lagi. Maaf juga kalau cerita di chap ini mengecewakan.**

**Coming soon - Chapter 11 : Wedding Day**

**Mohon reviewnya jika berkenan m._.m**

**Arigatou Gozaimau**


	11. Chapter 11

**Halo, author datang lagi bawa chapt ke-11, gara-gara terlalu fokus dengan fic yang satu lagi, jadi fic yang ini agak terbengkalai.**

**#gomenasai**

**Thank you untuk semua yang sudah bersedia reviews, untuk yang minta update cepat, maaf tidak bisa author laksanakan. Dan baru bisa update sekarang.**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca :)**

**Disclaimers : Semua tokoh Naruto adalah milik Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, and etc**

**My Love**

**Chapter 11 : The Wedding Day**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto menatap cincin yang satu minggu lalu dipasangkan oleh Sasuke di jari manisnya. Dan sudah satu minggu juga Sasuke tidak masuk kantor, dan menyerahkan semua pekerjaannya kepada Naruto. Hal ini membuat Naruto jengkel, ditambah lagi dengan meningkatnya hormon karena saat ini dia sedang hamil, membuat emosinya turun naik tak terkendali.

Sambil mondar-mandir di dalam ruang kerjanya, mata Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari jam yang tergantung di dinding. "Sudah hampir jam tiga sore, kenapa dia belum datang juga?" Gumamnya resah. Anko mengatakan pada Naruto jika hari ini Sasuke akan ke kantor sekitar pukul dua siang untuk menemui Naruto. "Dasar Teme brengsek!" Umpatnya cukup keras.

"Tidak baik mengumpat pada calon suamimu Naru!" Tegur Sasuke, yang masuk ke ruangan Naruto tepat saat Naruto mengumpat.

Mendengar suara Sasuke kontan membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir diam berdiri di tempat. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah menatap Sasuke dan berkata dingin. "Darimana saja kau, sudah satu minggu tidak menampakkan diri. Bahkan Fugaku-san tidak tahu kamu pergi kemana!"

Sasuke menutup pintu ruangan kantor Naruto dengan pelan, dia tahu saat ini Naruto benar-benar marah karena dia pergi selama satu minggu tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada Naruto. "Duduklah Naru, jangan terus berdiri seperti itu, tidak baik untuk anak kita." Tukas Sasuke lembut.

Dengan kesal Naruto duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangannya, sementara matanya masih menatap galak pada Sasuke. Naruto bersyukur karena ruangannya kedap suara, jadi pertengkaran sehebat apapun nanti tidak akan terdengar sampai keluar.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Naru, atau aku akan memakanmu saat ini juga. Pandanganmu itu sama sekali tidak membuatku takut, malah membuatku bergairah." Sasuke menyeringai kecil, menyandarkan tubuh ke pintu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa berbicara seperti itu disaat seperti ini Teme?" Semburnya marah.

"Wow, ternyata benar wanita hamil emosinya lebih tinggi, tapi benar-benar sexy." Jawab Sasuke tenang, dia berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto mendongakan kepala ke belakang dan menghembuskan napas keras mencoba untuk menstabilkan emosinya kembali. Dia tahu percuma saja dia marah, karena itu dia mengambil napas panjang beberapa kali dan mulai bertanya dengan tenang. "Jadi kemana kamu selama satu minggu ini?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke malah mengambil kedua tangan Naruto dan menciumi buku-buku jari Naruto, lalu berkata lirih. "Aku merindukanmu Dobe, satu minggu waktu yang sangat panjang bagiku untuk tidak melihatmu." Gumamnya lembut.

Naruto mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke, namun gagal. "Kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Suke, kamu tahu Aiko sangat merindukanmu. Dia mencarimu, dia baru bisa tenang saat aku berjanji untuk menginap dan menemaninya tidur sepanjang malam."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, apa kamu merindukanku juga?" Tanya Sasuke, menatap lurus mata sapphire milik Naruto.

Naruto mendesah dan menjawab. "Sebaiknya kita hentikan semua ini Suke, ini tidak akan berhasil." Tukasnya lirih.

"Apa yang tidak akan berhasil?" Sasuke bertanya dingin.

"Tentang pernikahan, dan semua ini konyol. Aku bisa membesarkan anakku sendiri." Kata Naruto, yang berhasil melukai hati Sasuke saat ini.

"Anak kita," potong Sasuke yang seketika wajahnya menjadi kaku karena marah. "Jangan pernah berpikir jika kamu akan membesarkan anak kita seorang diri Naru!" Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Apa yang akan kamu katakan padanya jika dia bertanya kenapa ayah dan ibunya tidak bersama?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Ya, apa? Naruto terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan keluarganya jika mereka tahu dia hamil diluar nikah. Terutama kakaknya Kyuubi, dia pasti akan langsung datang ke Jepang untuk mencari lelaki yang bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat adiknya hamil dan mungkin akan memukuli Sasuke hingga terkapar tak bernyawa. Memikirkan Sasuke yang tak bernyawa di tangan Kyuubi membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri karena ngeri.

"Aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana." Jawab Naruto lemah.

"Tidak," bentak Sasuke. "Tentu saja kamu tidak berpikir sampai kesana. Kamu tidak perlu mengatakan sesuatu, karena anak kita akan lahir dalam sebuah keluarga yang utuh."

"Tidak akan berhasil, aku tidak mau-"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kamu inginkan Naru. Aku berbicara tentang apa yang terbaik untuk anak kita."

"Dengar," kata Naruto cepat. "Aku tahu kamu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anak kita, tapi ini bukan jalan keluarnya."

"Ini bukan tentang kau, aku, atau keluarga kita. Ini tentang anak kita Naru." Nada suara Sasuke tajam. Dia meletakkan tangannya di perut Naruto. Naruto tercengang, menahan napas, membayangkan Sasuke menggendong anak mereka.

"Tidak mungkin," kata Sasuke. "Tidak mungkin, aku membiarkanmu membesarkannya sendiri Naru. Lagipula aku sudah menemui keluargamu untuk meminangmu." Lanjut Sasuke tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Selama satu minggu ini, aku habiskan untuk meyakinkan keluargamu untuk mengijinkanku menikahimu. Awalnya sulit, terutama dengan kakakmu yang sister complex itu, tapi akhirnya semua berjalan dengan lancar, dan mereka menerimaku." Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto menjauh dari sentuhan Sasuke, berjuang mengendalikan diri. "Apa yang kamu katakan pada keluargaku?" Tanyanya ngeri.

"Aku mengatakan jika aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk memperistri dirimu."

"Bagaimana mungkin, kamu memberikan alasan seperti itu. Mereka tidak akan percaya." Tukas Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku katakan, mengatakan jika saat ini kamu hamil, begitu?" Mata onyx-nya berkilat-kilat tajam.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala lemah. "Tentu saja tidak." Gumamnya lemah, dan mulai terisak.

"Ya Tuhan, kumohon jangan menangis Naru. Maaf jika kata-kataku terlalu keras dan kasar." Tukas Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto yang berguncang karena menangis.

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto lembut, dan berkata. "Satu minggu lagi kita akan menikah, dan kita akan membuatnya berhasil."

Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan menatapnya tak percaya. "Itu terlalu singkat, persiapannya tidak akan cukup." Tukasnya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkan venue, dekorasi, undangan, makanan, hingga tiap detail kecilnya. Untuk gaun pengantin, ibu mu yang mempersiapkannya, dia bilang dia yang harus menyiapkan gaun untukmu, bukan orang lain."

"Bagaimana dengan pengiring?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ah, untuk itu aku sudah meminta mereka menyiapkan gaun semenjak dari tiga minggu yang lalu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa maksudmu tiga minggu yang lalu?" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan menjawab dengan enteng. "Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kita akan menikah, jadi aku minta Ino, Sakura, Hinata juga Ten ten untuk menyiapkan keperluan mereka sebagai pengiring."

"Bahkan mereka berkomplot denganmu? Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak mengatakan apapun padalu?" Sembur Naruto.

"Karena aku yang meminta mereka untuk tutup mulut, dan mengatakan agar semua ini menjadi kejutan untukmu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu saat ini Suke!" Naruto bergumam, tapi cukup jelas untuk dapat ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai jail, menangkup wajah Naruto dan menutup bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Naruto mengeluarkan suara terkejut dan mencoba mundur, namun Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto, mengulum bibir Naruto menciumnya dengan segala kerinduan yang dia tahan sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, sedangkan Naruto bersandar, mengerang dan membuka mulut untuknya.

'Milikku,' pikir Sasuke liar. 'Semua ini milikku.'

Setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat kepala. Ketika ia melakukannya, Naruto gemetar dalam pelukannya, napasnya terengah, sementara matanya menatap nanar Sasuke. "Malam ini aku akan berbicara pada keluargaku, dan semuanya akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya." Tukas Sasuke, lalu mengecup lembut kening Naruto terakhir kali, sebelum akhirnya berdiri meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk membeku di tempat duduknya saat ini.

Malam harinya, Sasuke mengutarakan keinginanya untuk menikah dengan Naruto pada kedua orang tuanya juga pada Aiko. Diluar dugaan, ternyata keluarganya menyambut hal ini dengan gembira, bahkan Aiko melompat-lompat kegirangan mendengarnya. "Aiko akan punya Kaa-san, dan Kaa-san Aiko adalah Naru-nee. Arigatou Tou-san!" Seru Aiko, seraya memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus rambut putrinya tersebut dengan lembut. "Tou-san yang harus berterima kasih karena Aiko mau menerima wanita yang Tou-san cintai." Sahut Sasuke lembut.

Dua hari kemudian, keluarga Naruto datang dari London. Awalnya mereka akan menginap di hotel selama persiapan pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi hal itu ditolak dengan tegas oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto. Menurut mereka untuk apa tinggal di hotel, jika di kediaman Uchiha banyak sekali kamar tamu. Akhirnya baik Minato maupun Kushina setuju untuk tinggal bersama di kediaman Uchiha.

Yang mengejutkan adalah sikap Aiko pada Kyuubi. Sepertinya anak itu tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Kyuubi, Aiko terus menempel pada Kyuubi. Menurut Aiko, Kyuubi mirip dengan boneka rubah miliknya. Dan karenanya Aiko mendaulat Kyuubi sebagai paman kesayangannya, walaupun masih belum sah karena Naruto belum resmi menjadi istri Sasuke.

Sementara keluarganya sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tinggal menghitung hari, Kyuubi malah asyik menikmati senja di beranda belakang kediaman Uchiha bersama Aiko.

"Aiko, menurutmu Sasuke benar-benar mencintai adikku?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Aiko, layaknya bertanya pada orang dewasa.

Aiko mengangguk cepat dan berkata. "Tentu saja, Tou-san sangat mencintai Naru-nee." Tukasnya yakin.

"Tapi ayahmu itu playboy!" Seru Kyuubi tajam.

Aiko berdecak dan menatap Kyuubi dingin. "Dia berubah semenjak bertemu dengan Naru-nee, Aiko tahu itu!" Jawab Aiko tegas.

"Bagaimana jika Sasuke menyakiti adikku nanti?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Aiko akan pukul kepala Tou-san dengan boneka rubah milik Aiko, dan memarahinya." Jawab Aiko mantap.

"Dipukul dengan boneka itu tidak sakit!" seru Kyuubi. "Bagaimana jika Aiko menghubungi paman, jika hal itu terjadi." Bujuk Kyuubi.

"Baik, Aiko akan menghubungi paman jika hal itu terjadi, dan kita akan memberi pelajaran pada Tou-san bersama-sama." Aiko menyeringai kecil, seraya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking milik Kyuubi.

'Anak ini benar-benar menakutkan,' pikir Kyuubi. 'Tapi setidaknya disini aku sudah memiliki sekutu yang menguntungkan.' Batinnya bangga. "Baiklah, kalau begitu paman setuju. Paman akan langsung datang begitu mendapat laporan dari Aiko." Aiko hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuubi, tanpa berkata apapun.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Aiko kembali berbicara. "Paman Kyuu, apa paman akan sering berkunjung ke Konoha nantinya?" Tanya Aiko tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah," jawab Kyuubi cepat. "Memang kenapa?"

"Aiko akan sering merindukan paman." Serunya sambil memeluk Kyuubi dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tersontak kaget, dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan anak kecil. Tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa dia memiliki rasa sayang pada Aiko. 'Mungkin karena Aiko sangat menggemaskan, dan mirip Naruto.' Batinnya. Kyuubi mengelus rambut Aiko dan berkata lirih. "Liburan nanti, Aiko ke London saja. Paman akan membawa Aiko mengelilingi London hingga Aiko puas."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Aiko tak percaya, sementara matanya berkilat-kilat antusias.

Kyuubi mengangguk dan menjawab. "Tentu, tapi Aiko harus meminta ijin pada kakek, nenek, ayah dan ibu baru Aiko sebelumnya." Kyuubi tersenyum lembut.

"Hai, wakatta." Ujar Aiko semangat, dan berlari ke dalam rumah untuk menceritakan hal ini pada kakek dan neneknya juga pada Minato dan Kushina yang saat ini ada di ruang keluarga membahas setiap detail terakhir.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Kyu-nii bisa bersikap sangat lembut pada anak kecil."

Kyuubi menoleh mencari asal suara dan mendapati Naruto berjalan ke arahnya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti." Jawab Kyuubi jujur. "Tiba-tiba saja rasa sayang itu muncul, mungkin karena Aiko akan menjadi putrimu Naru." Jelasnya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum dan duduk tepat disamping Kyuubi, sementara matanya menatap langit senja. "Atau, mungkin sudah saatnya kamu menikah dan memiliki keluarga Kyu-nii." Ujar Naruto lembut.

Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambutnya mendengar perkataan adik kesayangannya dan mendesah pelan. "Belum ada seseorang yang benar-benar memikat hatiku." Jawabnya ringan.

"Bagaimana dengan Mei-nee, bukankan Kyu-nii dekat dengannya?" Tanya Naruto.

Kyuubi tergelak dan menjawab. "Jangan gila, aku tidak mungkin menikahi Mei. Kamu tahu, dia itu gila!" Tukas Kyuubi. "Dia tipe wanita yang mampu memakan hidup-hidup laki-laki tanpa menyisakan sehelai rambut pun. Membayangkannya saja aku ngeri." Jelasnya lagi.

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Kyuubi. "Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu Kyu-nii, bisa saja kamu berbalik mencintainya." Naruto mengingatkan, yang dijawab dengan seringaian Kyuubi.

"Jangan membahas tentang diriku, sekarang aku tanya padamu Naru, kamu yakin mau menikah dengan pantat ayam itu?" Tanya Kyuubi.

Naruto tersenyum, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya saat ini dan mengangguk lemah.

Kyuubi mendesah kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara. "Kamu tahu, aku benar-benar kaget saat dia datang ke rumah kita dan dengan kurang ajarnya meminta ijin kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-san untuk menikahimu."

Naruto tidak bergerak, tidak berhenti menatap Kyuubi sementara jantungnya berdetak cepat saat ini.

"Tentu saja kami bingung menjawabnya, karena latar belakangmu dengan Sasori tentu saja." Perkataan Kyuubi yang menyinggung soal Sasori membuat dada Naruto sesak, dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahan air mata yang berusaha turun dari kedua sudut matanya. Keheningan tercipta setelahnya, hingga Kyuubi meneruskan bicara. "Dia bilang, jika dia sama sekali tidak memberitahumu saat dirinya datang kepada kami, dan kami cukup terkejut saat dia bilang jika kamu sudah menerima lamarannya."

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil, sesaat menatap Naruto. "Pada awalnya kami tidak percaya, lalu dia menceritakan hubungannya denganmu semenjak kalian berdua SMA. Kamu tidak pernah bilang, jika memiliki seorang sahabat laki-laki padaku Naru. Sebenarnya aku cukup kecewa." Naruto menatap Kyuubi dan berkata lirih. "Maaf." Katanya singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kyuubi sambil mengelus punggung Naruto lembut. Sementara Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya pada Kyuubi. "Tou-san dan Kaa-san menolaknya Naru, dengan halus tentu saja. Karena mereka tidak yakin akan kesungguhannya, aku bahkan sempat memukulnya." Naruto menatap tajam pada Kyuubi saat mengetahui hal ini.

"Hei, bagaimana pun dia itu playboy, jangan tanya aku tahu darimana Naru, aku sering melihat wajahnya pada majalah gosip yang kamu beli. Jadi tidak salah jika aku memukulnya, karena aku kira dia hanya main-main padamu." Jelas Kyuubi.

"Tapi Kyu-ni..."

"Jangan potong dulu, aku belum selesai bicara." Potong Kyuubi. "Lalu esok harinya dia datang lagi, lagi dan lagi. Bahkan di hari keempat dia mengatakan akan terus menunggu di luar, hingga kami memberinya ijin untuk menikahimu. Dia benar-benar gila Naru, aku bisa yakinkan itu." Tukas Kyuubi. "Malam itu, hujan turun sangat deras tapi dia tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, Kaa-san sangat cemas melihatnya. Hingga akhirnya menjelang dini hari Tou-san memintanya masuk dan menghangatkan diri. Tou-san bertanya mengapa dia melakukan ini semua, dan kamu tahu apa yang dikatakan pantat ayam itu Naru?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng lemah, dan Kyuubi tersenyum melihatnya. "Dia berkata jika dia sangat mencintaimu, terlalu mencintaimu. Hingga dia nekat melakukan itu semua." Jawab Kyuubi, Naruto menutup mulut, menahan isakan yang keluar dari tenggorokannya, sementara air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

"Kami melihat kesungguhan dan keteguhan pada tatapannya, hingga akhirnya kami luluh dan memberikan ijin padanya untuk menikahimu. Walau kami terkejut karena dia ingin menikahimu sepuluh hari kemudian." Jelas Kyuubi.

Naruto menangis di dada Kyuubi, dia tahu alasan sebenarnya Sasuke melakukan itu hanya sebagai rasa tanggung jawab akan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya saat ini. Bukan karena cinta, atau hal lainnya, tapi hanya sebatas tanggung jawab. Dan Naruto benar-benar sedih karena Sasuke memperdaya keluarga Naruto hingga sejauh itu.

"Sssttt, jangan menangis." Bujuk Kyuubi. "Aku tahu, aku meninggalkanmu ditangan yang tepat. Aku yakin kamu akan bahagia bersamanya Naru. Dan aku akan menghajarnya, jika dia menyakitimu." Janji Kyuubi.

Sementara itu Naruto terus terisak di dada Kyuubi, tangisnya tidak mereda malah makin menjadi. Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Kyuubi dan Naruto dari balik pintu, menutup mata. Dalam hati dia berjanji, bagaimana pun caranya, dia akan membuat Naruto bahagia dan mencintainya, seperti halnya Sasuke mencintai Naruto.

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan cepat, hingga hari pernikahan itupun tiba. Bagian bawah gaun pengantin Naruto yang terbuat dari satin, bertumpuk dan menggelembung yang dikenakan olehnya bergemerisik saat suami yang baru mengucapkan sumpah bersama dengannya lima belas menit yang lalu menuntunnya menuju limusin yang sedang menunggu.

Naruto menatap wajah Kaa-sannya yang tidak henti-hentinya menitikkan air mata. Sementara teman-teman Naruto dan Sasuke tertawa, berduyun-duyun ke halaman untuk bersorak-sorai dengan riuhnya. Pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke begitu sederhana, hanya ada kerabat dan teman dekat mereka yang hadir dan kesemuanya tidak mencapai 100 orang undangan.

Para bride maids dan groom maids berjejer dengan rapih menyambut mereka berdua dengan menghamburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar putih. Para bride maids mengenakan gaun tali selutut berwarna lime yellow, warna yang menjadi favorite Naruto. Sementara groom maids, yang terdiri dari Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Shino juga Chooji mengenakan setelan tux hitam yang sangat elegan. Mereka terus mengolok-olok pengantin baru itu, yang saat ini berjalan beriringan menerjunkan diri ke dalam keramaian.

Setelah pesta perayaan yang sederhana di belakang rumah Sasuke, mereka berdua pun pergi untuk berbulan madu. Naruto melambaikan tangan kepada orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya, yang berdiri di depan teras keluarga Uchiha.

Kushina dan Mikoto terisak bahagia dibalik saputangan mereka dan menatap anak dan menantunya dengan bangga. Sementara Fugaku dan Minato menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan bangga. Para groom maids mulai mengolok-olok Sasuke, mengatakan hal tak senonoh tentang malam pertama, yang berhasil membuat wajah Naruto merah karenanya.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam limusin, Naruto melemparkan handbouquet miliknya ke arah kerumunan tamu, yang ditangkap dengan mantap oleh Hinata. Semua pandangan yang ada disana beralih menatapa Hinata dan Kiba, yang saat ini memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

Limusin yang lain telah menunggu di bandara saat pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha mendarat sore itu. Cahaya matahari terbenam saat Naruto sampai di salah satu resort milik keluarga Uchiha di Hokaido. Hotel yang dilengkapi spa dan pemandangan laut yang sangat indah menyambut Naruto saat dirinya tiba.

Dalam kompleks resort tersebut ada lapangan golf, lapangan tennis, spa, club dan juga restoran mewah. Benar-benar suguhan kelas atas.

Satu jam kemudian, Naruto sudah berdiri di balkon menatap laut yang saat ini diselimuti kegelapan malam. Dirinya sudah berganti pakaian dengan gaun tidur berwarna silver. Sementara Sasuke mengatakan dia akan pergi sebentar untuk berbicara pada pengelola resort miliknya tersebut.

Naruto menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam dan mengusap perutnya lembut. "Kaa-san harap, hal ini memang yang terbaik untuk kita semua." Ucapnya lirih pada jabang bayi yang ada di dalam rahimnya.

Lamunan Naruto terganggu dengan dering telpone yang terletak di meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Halo?"

"Nyonya Sasuke Uchiha?" Suara di seberang sana terdengar datar, seperti menggunakan penyadap suara.

"Saya Naruto Uchiha, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Naruto, yang masih belum terbiasa dengan marga keluarga barunya.

"Apa anda bahagia dengan pernikahan ini nyonya?" Tanya suara orang asing tersebut.

"Maksud anda apa?"

"Apa anda berpikir dengan menikahi Sasuke Uchiha, anda berhasil mengikatnya erat pada diri anda?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha itu seorang playboy, dia pasti meninggalkan anda setelah merasa bosan." Ucapnya datar, dan langsung menutup sambungan telpon.

Untuk sesaat Naruto membeku, dengan gagang telpon masih berada di telinganya. Dirinya mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi. 'Suara penelepon itu jelas suara wanita, tapi siapa?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Jemarinya gemetar saat dirinya meletakkan kembali gagang telpone ke tempatnya semula.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mereka saat mendapati istrinya duduk melamun dipinggir tempat tidur mereka. Sasuke berjalan perlahan dan menghampir Naruto, duduk tepat disebelahnya dan berkata dengan lembut. "Ada apa?"

"Mengapa kau menikahiku?" Tanya Naruto tajam.

"Ya Tuhan, Naru jangan mulai lagi! Kamu tahu kenapa aku menikahimu." Tukas Sasuke frustasi.

"Tapi ini salah," teriak Naruto. "Benar-benar salah."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Seseorang meneloponeku barusan, seorang wanita. Mungkin saja selingkuhanmu, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto marah.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak memiliki wanita lain. Aku menikahimu karena kamu yang aku inginkan untuk menjadi istriku, bukan wanita lain." Tukas Sasuke.

"Saat ini kamu memang tidak memiliki wanita lain, tapi siapa yang menjamin setelahnya? Apa kamu benar-benar mencintaiku? Tidak, kamu tidak mencintaiku Sasuke, kamu melakukan ini hanya karena rasa tanggung jawab." Sembur Naruto.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kamu mempercayaiku?" Tanya Sasuke lemah. "Kita akan membuat pernikahan ini berhasil, kamu bisa pegang janjiku Naru."

Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming, lalu dengan mantap dia bicara. "Aku lelah, aku mau tidur." Tukas Naruto dan mulai berbaring, menarik selimut dan memunggungi Sasuke.

"Ini malam pengantin kita, bagaimana mungkin kamu mau tidur?" Tukas Sasuke tak percaya.

"Aku tak peduli," jawab Naruto dingin dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Sasuke mengumpat kesal, dan pergi keluar dari kamar mereka. Dia membutuhkan minuman keras untuk melawan hasratnya pada Naruto malam ini. Terkutuklah orang yang sudah menelepon Naruto dan membuat semuanya menjadi berantakan.

Naruto kembali membuka mata dan menangis dengan isakan kecil. Dalam hati dia bertanya, kenapa dirinya bisa semarah itu saat berpikir jika Sasuke memiliki kekasih gelap di belakangnya? Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakn yang muncul dari tenggorokannya. Sampai akhirnya dia tertidur karena lelah, sementara Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mereka menjelang dini hari. Dia mandi dengan air dingin, untuk meredakan rasa panas karena hasrat yang masih belum hilang pada dirinya, setelah itu dia pun berbaring di samping Naruto untuk tidur.

Dilain tempat, Karin tertawa senang setelah berhasil menghubungi Naruto. "Aku akan membuat pernikahan kalian hancur." Desisnya. "Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke, maka kamu pun tidak Naruto!" Geramnya marah.

**TBC**

**Coming Soon : Chapter 12 - Jealousy**

**Well, bagaimana dengan chapter ini, apa cukup memuaskan? Yah, walaupun memang tidak terlalu panjang. Mungkin fic ini akan tamat di chapter ke 13 atau 14, author belum terlalu yakin. Yang jelas, sepertinya tidak akan lebih dari 15 chapter :)**

**Ok minna, sampai jumpa lagi.**

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca.**

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you untuk semua yang sudah bersedia reviews, untuk yang minta update cepat, maaf tidak bisa author laksanakan. Dan baru bisa update sekarang. Tolong salahkan si Ilham yang terlambat datang TT-TT**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca :)**

**Disclaimers : Semua tokoh Naruto adalah milik Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, gender bender, cerita pasaran and etc**

**My Love**

**Chapter 12 : Jealousy**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Mobil limusin yang mereka tumpangi berhenti persis di depan tangga menuju teras kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke memutuskan mempersingkat masa bulan madunya bersama Naruto. Bagaimana pun itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai bulan madu, jika istri sah mu sama sekali tidak mau kamu sentuh. Tidak ada malam-malam panas diantara keduanya, mereka hanya tidur saling memunggungi di malam-malam kebersamaan mereka.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. 'Aku harus bersabar, dan meraih kepercayaannya kembali sedikit demi sedikit.' Tukasnya dalam hati, diliriknya Naruto yang saat ini tertidur pulas selama perjalanan pulang mereka. Sasuke membopong Naruto yang masih tidur terlelap masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Setelah memastikan Naruto tidur dengan posisi nyaman, Sasuke pun turun untuk menemui Mikoto yang ada di ruang keluarga. Kebetulan sekarang masih jam sekolah, jadi Aiko masih belum pulang. Sedangkan Fugaku tentu masih berada di kantor.

Sasuke mencium pipi Mikoto, lalu duduk tepat di samping kirinya. "Kenapa kalian sudah pulang?" Tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Kami tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan lebih lama Kaa-san," jawab Sasuke.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Sasuke penuh kasih sayang. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan pekerjaan, kapan kami bisa mendapat cucu baru, jika yang ada di otak kalian hanya kerja dan kerja saja."

Mendengar pernyataan Kaa-sannya membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa keras. 'Kalian akan segera memiliki cucu, dan itu sudah pasti,' tukas Sasuke dalam hati. "Cepat atau lambat kalian pasti memiliki cucu baru, jangan khawatir Kaa-san."

"Oh ya Suke, kamu jadi pindah ke apartemen? Kaa-san rasa kalian lebih baik tinggal disini bersama kami."

"Kami akan pindah sesegera mungkin Kaa-san, bagaimana-pun aku ingin mandiri." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

Wajah Mikoto berubah sendu, dengan lirih dia berkata. "Kaa-san akan merindukan Aiko dan Naru."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kaa-san hanya merindukan mereka? Tidak akan merindukan-ku?"

Mikoto tertawa renyah dan menjawab. "Kaa-san juga akan merindukan-mu Suke, walau tidak sebesar pada Aiko dan Naru." Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Petama Aiko, lalu Kaa-san, menyusul kemudian pasti Tou-san akan ikut bergabung dalam kumpulan 'Naru Fans Club'." Tukas Sasuke.

"Oleh karena itu kamu harus punya anak lagi Suke, kalau bisa laki-laki. Agar dia menjadi anggota tetap 'Suke Fans Club'," gurau Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, dan pamit untuk membersihkan diri.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia bangun menjelang waktu makan malam, dirinya segera mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Naruto tidak ingat, siapa yang telah membawanya hingga ke kamar Sasuke. Setelah mengeringkan badan dan berpakaian, Naruto langsung turun ke bawah. Perutnya terasa begitu lapar, karena makanan terakhir yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya sekitar jam satu siang.

Aiko memeluk Naruto dan mengecup kedua belah pipinya dengan keras. "Tidur Kaa-san nyenyak?" Tanya Aiko.

Naruto tersenyum dan menjawab. "Nyenyak sekali Aiko-chan, terima kasih."

"Ayo kita makan, yang lain sudah menunggu di ruang makan!" Aiko menggandeng tangan Naruto, dan menuntunnya ke ruang makan.

Selesai makan malam, Aiko langsung menyeret Naruto ke kamar tidurnya. "Bacakan aku dongeng Kaa-san." Rengeknya pada Naruto.

"Baik, setelah Kaa-san selesai membacakan dongeng, Aiko harus segera tidur." Aiko pun tertidur lelap sebelum Naruto selesai membacakan dongeng untuk-nya. Dengan lembut, Naruto mencium kening Aiko dan membetulkan letak selimut yang Aiko pakai.

Naruto melirik ke boneka rubah yang sedang dipeluk Aiko erat. 'Bonekanya mirip Kyu-nii,' batinnya.

"Aiko sudah tidur?" Kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto terlonjak karena kaget. Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke dan mendengus. "Kamu mengagetkan-ku Suke!"

"Aku takut Aiko terganggu, makanya berjalan pelan-pelan. Maaf jika aku mengagetkan-mu." Tukas Sasuke lembut, seraya mencium mesra pipi Naruto.

Sasuke segera beralih pada Aiko dan mencium keningnya lembut, setelah itu dilingkarkan lengannya pada pinggul Naruto dan dibawanya istrinya tersebut keluar dari kamar Aiko, setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu kamar Aiko, menuju kamar pribadi mereka.

Perlakuan lembut Sasuke pada Naruto mengalirkan getaran pada sel-sel tubuhnya. Awalnya Naruto ingin melepaskan diri, tapi entah kenapa perlakuan Sasuke saat ini membuatnya nyaman, dan dia tidak mau kehilangan perasaan nyaman tersebut.

Naruto segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidur mereka, mengatur posisi yang dirasanya paling nyaman. "Kenapa gelisah Naru, aku tidak akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Jadi kamu boleh tenang." Tukas Sasuke, yang salah mengartikan bahasa tubuh Naruto saat ini.

"Bukan begitu Teme, aku hanya mencari posisi paling nyaman untuk tidur." Balas Naruto kesal.

"Oh..." Jawab Sasuke datar, lalu segera berbaring di samping Naruto dan terlelap tidur dengan sangat cepat.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh, hingga saat ini dirinya saling berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke. Naruto mendengar suara napas Sasuke yang begitu halus, Naruto menyentuh bulu matanya yang panjang, menelusuri garis wajahnya yang keras. Bahkan Naruto menelusuri bibir Sasuke dengan jemarinya. Naruto tersenyum, delapan tahun yang lalu dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah bermimpi bisa menjadi istri Sasuke, bahkan jika Sasori tidak meninggal, bisa dipastikan jika yang berbaring bersamanya saat ini adalah Sasori.

Entah apa yang merasuki Naruto, hingga kini dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Naruto bisa mencium wangi tubuh Sasuke menggelitik hidungnya, tapi lagi-lagi hal itu membuatnya bertambah nyaman. Naruto menguap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali tidur dengan lelap.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya belum tidur, membuka mata saat dirasanya Naruto sudah tertidur. Dari awal dia tahu, saat Naruto menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut. Saat Naruto mendekatkan diri, dia ingin sekali merengkuh Naruto dalam pelukannya. Beruntung Sasuke bisa mengendalikan diri, hingga akhirnya Naruto terlelap di dekatnya. Sasuke mencium mesra bibir Naruto, dan berbisik. "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Dobe. Seperti hal-nya aku yang sangat mencintaimu."

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke dan Naruto terbangun oleh panggilan Aiko yang begitu keras di telinga Sasuke. "Tou-san bangun, sudah siang!" Teriaknya

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto langsung membuka mata mereka, dan mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada seorang gadis cilik yang saat ini meloncat-loncat di atas kasur mereka.

Aiko berhenti meloncat, saat dilihat olehnya jika Sasuke sudah bangun. "Lepaskan Kaa-san, Tou-san bisa membuat Kaa-san kehabisan napas." Tegur Aiko pada Sasuke, menyadarkan Sasuke dan Naruto pada posisi mereka saat ini.

Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto, sementara wajah Naruto tepat berada di leher Sasuke. Mereka berdua langsung melepaskan diri, Sasuke berdeham dan menatap jam digital yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. "Ya ampun, sudah hampir jam delapan." Tukasnya tak percaya, Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri dan dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Aiko terkikih melihat tingkah laku Sasuke saat ini, setelah itu matanya beralih pada Naruto yang sekarang duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. "Ini kali pertama Tou-san bangun kesiangan. Biasanya Tou-san bangun jam enam pagi." Tukas Aiko.

Naruto tersenyum, baginya ini adalah kali kedua melihat Sasuke bangun di luar kebiasaannya. "Aiko sudah sarapan?" Tanya Naruto sambil berguling, untuk bangun.

"Aiko sudah sarapan, Baa-san yang meminta Aiko untuk membangunkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san, Baa-san takut jika Tou-san kesiangan pergi ke kantor."

Dengan cepat Aiko turun dari tempat tidur, dan duduk di atas kursi meja rias milik Naruto. Naruto segera merapihkan tempat tidurnya, setelah selesai dikecupnya pipi Aiko.

"Aiko tunggu di bawah yah, tapi... Kaa-san bisa kan mengantar Aiko pergi sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Aiko.

"Tentu saja bisa, Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan mengantar Aiko ke sekolah, kalau perlu tiap hari." Jawab Naruto yang disambut pekik gembira Aiko. Aiko memeluk Naruto sekilas, lalu keluar dari kamarnya dengan berlari.

"Kenapa Aiko terpekik seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan rambut masih setengah basah, bertelanjang dada, dan hanya ada handuk yang melingkar di pinggulnya.

'Wow,' seru Naruto dalam hati. "Aku mengatakan padanya jika kita akan mengantarnya sekolah setiap hari, karena itu dia terpekik gembira."

"Kamu akan ke kantor hari ini Naru?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan kemeja, jas, celana dan dasinya dari dalam lemari pakaian.

"Aku akan ke kantor, pekerjaan kita menumpuk Suke." Tukas Naruto.

"Kamu bisa beristirahat beberapa hari lagi, pekerjaan kantor biar aku yang selesaikan."

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi, dia memalingkan wajah untuk menatap Sasuke. "Kalau aku tidak masuk kerja, kamu akan sangat capek Suke, lebih baik kita kerjakan bersama-sama." Katanya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintu perlahan.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Ternyata dia masih peduli padaku." Gumamnya lirih.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengantar Aiko ke sekolah hari ini, sepanjang perjalanan mereka diisi dengan celotehan riang Aiko. Aiko terus bicara, seakan-akan dirinya memiliki cadangan batre full yang tidak akan kunjung habis.

Setelah berpisah dengan Aiko tepat di pintu gerbang sekolah, Sasuke segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor. Kedatangan keduanya di kantor hari ini disambut ucapan selamat dari segenap karyawan Uchiha Corp. Bahkan ruangan Naruto penuh dengan rangkaian bunga cantik saat ini.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto segera menuju ke ruangan kantornya masing-masing. Mereka langsung dihadapkan pada setumpuk pekerjaan yang sudah beberapa hari tertunda.

Naruto memijit pelipisnya perlahan, kepalanya agak pusing saat ini. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Naruto.

"Wajahmu pucat Naru," tuka Sasuke yang berjalan ke belakang kursi Naruto dan mulai memijat pundak Naruto lembut. Naruto memejamkan matanya kembali, saat dirasakannya jari-jari Sasuke memijat pundaknya. Pijatan Sasuke membuat Naruto nyaman.

"Kamu tidak boleh terlalu capek Naru, ingat kondisimu sekarang!" Tegur Sasuke dengan setengah berbisik. Sementara Naruto, dia sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dirinya begitu terlena pada pijatan Sasuke saat ini.

"Kita ke dokter, aku takut kamu sakit." Tukas Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu Suke, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto. "Jangan berhenti Suke, pijatan-mu terasa nyaman." Kata Naruto, saat merasakan jari-jari Sasuke berhenti memijat pundaknya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Kegiatan mereka terganggu oleh ketukan pada pintu ruang kantor Naruto. Anko langsung masuk ke dalam, dan tersentak kaget saat mendapati Sasuke berada di belakang kursi Naruto.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian," tukas Anko.

Naruto mengibaskan tangan dan menjawab. "Kamu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Anko-san, aku memang agak sedikit pusing dan Suke sedang mencoba untuk meringankan rasa sakit-ku." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Anko menatap wajah Sasuke, walau Naruto mengatakan jika dia tidak mengganggu, lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya berubah masam saat ini, seolah-olah dia mengatakan jika Anko seorang pengganggu.

"Saya membawa bahan meeting dengan Sabaku Corp pukul dua siang nanti. Mungkin Sasuke-san dan Naru-san mau cek ulang." Tukas Anko, sambil meletakkan beberapa dokumen di atas meja kerja Naruto.

"Kami akan cek ulang Anko, ada lagi?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Anko segera mengerti maksud dari Sasuke, dia ingin agar dirinya segera keluar dari ruang kerja istrinya. "Tidak ada, kalau begitu saya permisi." Kata Anko seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

"Duduklah Suke, kita harus cek semua dokumen ini." Kata Naruto sambil membaca salah satu dokumen yang dibawa oleh Anko.

Dengan enggan Sasuke berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Naruto dan mulai membaca dokumen lainnya. Mereka begitu asyik pada pekerjaan mereka, hingga akhirnya perut Naruto berbunyi karena lapar.

Naruto menyeringai saat mendapati Sasuke menatap dirinya. "Anak kita minta makan Suke."

"Mau makan dimana? Aku tahu cafe dekat sini yang memiliki makanan enak." Kata Sasuke.

"Kita makan di kantin saja, jangan keluar. Masih banyak dokumen yang harus kita cek, dan waktunya sudah mepet." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin."

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin, tiap pegawai Uchiha Corp yang kebetulan sedang berada disana menatap mereka dengan pandangan memuja. 'Benar-benar pasangan serasi,' pikir mereka kompak.

Naruto memesan salad, sandwich tomat serta jus tomat untuk makan siangnya. Dia menyantapnya dengan lahap hingga habis tak bersisa. Sasuke menatapnya takjub. 'Sejak kapan Naru suka tomat?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Sasuke masih memainkan makan siangnya dengan malas. Naruto terus menatap irisan tomat yang ada di piring Sasuke dengan tatapan intens. Sasuke yang menyadari kemana arah pandangan Naruto, bertanya dengan lirih. "Mau tomat ini Naru?" Tanya Sasuke lembut, dan dijawab anggukan Naruto. Sasuke segera memindahkan beberapa irisan tomat miliknya ke piring Naruto, yang langsung disantap oleh Naruto.

"Jangan memandangku begitu Suke, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa jadi sesuka ini pada tomat." Gerutu Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar gerutuan istrinya tersebut.

Selesai makan siang mereka langsung kembali ke ruang kerja Naruto dan memeriksa kembali sisa dokumen yang masih belum dibaca. Setelah yakin bahwa semuanya sudah sempurna, mereka segera merapihkannya kembali, dan membawa semua dokumen tersebut beserta bahan presentasi lainnya ke ruang konfrensi untuk dibicarakan bersama perwakilan dari Sabaku Corp.

Tepat pukul dua kurang lima menit, Gaara menginjakan kakinya ke dalam gedung Uchiha Corp. Dengan mantap dia terus melangkah menuju ruang konfrensi dengan bantuan dari sekretaris Sasuke yang dengan baik hati mengantarnya kesana. Gaara diberitahu jika Sasuke dan wakilnya sudah menunggunya di ruang konfrensi bersama staf ahli Sasuke lainnya.

Anko membukakan pintu ruang konfrensi untuk Gaara, seketika pandangan Gaara tertuju pada setiap orang yang berada di dalamnya. Pandangan Gaara terkunci pada sosok seorang wanita berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang berbicara pada Sasuke. Gaara masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, wanita ini pernah bertemu dengannya lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu, dan dia adalah kekasih Sasuke. 'Tapi, untuk apa dia ada disini?' Tanya Gaara dalam hati.

Sasuke menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto saat dia sadar jika Gaara sudah hadir bersama mereka. Sasuke berdiri menghampiri Gaara, dan menjabat tangannya. Sementara Naruto, dia tersentak kaget saat melihat sosok Gaara. Pria ini yang pernah berpapasan dengannya saat di restoran, pria yang sangat mirip dengan Sasori. Sasuke dapat menangkap perubahan pada diri Naruto, dia menjadi agak gugup saat melihat Gaara, dan wajahnya menjadi pucat. 'Apa mereka saling mengenal?' Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Dengan suara dingin Sasuke mengenalkan Naruto pada Gaara. "Kenalkan, ini wakil sekaligus istri-ku. Namanya Uchiha Naruto." Kata Sasuke, dengan penekanan pada kata 'istri-ku'.

"Senang sekali dapat bertemu kembali dengan anda Uchiha-san," tukas Gaara seraya mencium punggung tangan Naruto.

Sasuke mencoba menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya dibalik wajah stoicnya, dengan nada suara datar dia berkata. "Kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Gaara bisa menangkap nada tidak suka pada suara Sasuke saat ini, dengan tenang dia menjawab. "Kami pernah berpapasan di restoran, bukan begitu Uchiha-san."

"Hai, kami berdua pernah bertemu saat acara reuni kita Suke." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk, menatap Naruto. "Kalau begitu, meeting kita langsung mulai saja." Tukasnya datar, dan kembali ke tempat duduk miliknya, seraya membuka laptop untuk bahan presentasi.

Meeting berjalan dengan lancar, Naruto sanggup mengatasi rasa gugupnya saat melihat Gaara lagi. Dan Sasuke berhasil mengatasi rasa cemburunya dan fokus pada materi meeting hari ini. Meeting ditutup dengan penandatanganan kontrak kerjasama diantara kedua perusahaan besar tersebut. Sasuke menjabat tangan Gaara sekilas, dan pada giliran Naruto, Gaara tersenyum padanya dan berkata dengan cukup keras. "Kita akan sering bertemu di masa depan nyonya, oleh karena itu mohon bantuannya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyu dengan dipaksakan. Dia harus membiasakan diri untuk melihat sosok Gaara yang begitu mirip dengan Sasori.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan, dirinya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan amarahnya. 'Berani sekali Sabaku menggoda istriku,' tukasnya dalam hati. Andai saja saat ini tidak banyak orang, dan jika tidak ingat pada surat kontrak yang baru saja mereka tandatangani bersama, sudah pasti Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya pada Gaara.

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Naruto, akhirnya Gaara pun segera pamit pergi. Naruto menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Semua staf Sasuke sudah keluar ruangan, saat ini di dalam ruangan konferensi hanya tinggal dirinya dan Sasuke saja.

Naruto mengerutkan kening saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang mengeras kaku saat ini. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung akan apa yang terjadi. "Kenapa Sasuke marah padaku? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah berdiri mematung beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto pun mengikuti jejak Sasuke keluar dari ruangan konfrensi menuju ruang kantor pribadinya.

Sasuke membanting dokumen yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja kerjanya. Dihempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras ke atas kursi. Saat ini dia sangat kesal. 'Berani sekali Sabaku bermain mata dengan Naru!' Gerutunya dalam hati. 'Dan kenapa Naru menjadi salah tingkah dihadapannya? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?' Sasuke menutup matanya dan mengambil napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun pada Naruto. Dia takut akan menyakiti Naruto jika dia membuka mulut saat ini. Hal ini tentu saja mengganggu Naruto. Dia tidak suka pada sikap diam Sasuke saat ini. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, dan menunggu hingga mereka sampai di rumah.

Seperti biasa, kedatangan mereka disambut teriakan riang Aiko. Ciuman basah didapat oleh mereka dari Aiko. Selama makan malam, Sasuke bersikap biasa, tapi pandangannya tidak pernah tertuju pada Naruto.

Setelah mengantar Aiko tidur, Naruto segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati Sasuke duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku. Naruto berjalan dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Naruto mengambil buku Sasuke dan bertanya dengan lembut. "Sore ini kamu bersikap aneh Suke, kamu marah padaku? Apa aku sudah berbuat salah, tanpa aku sadari?"

Sasuke berdiri, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke erat dan menahannya. "Jangan pergi, kita harus menyelesaikannya Suke, disini, saat ini. Aku tidak mau masalah diantara kita terus berlanjut." Tukas Naruto tenang.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke kembali duduk dan berkata. "Aku mau tidur dipangkuan-mu." Katanya datar. Naruto mengangguk dan segera bergeser hingga ujung sofa, agar Sasuke bisa tidur dipangkuannya dengan nyaman.

Sasuke segera merebahkan tubuhnya, dengan kepala di atas pangkuan Naruto. Dengan lembut, Naruto membelai helai raven rambut Sasuke. "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu marah padaku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sabaku," kata Sasuke lirih.

"Apa hubungan semua ini dengan Sabaku-san?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak suka caranya memandang-mu, dan aku tidak suka kamu bersikap salah tingkah dihadapannya Naru." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas. "Jadi hal ini yang mengganggu-mu, Suke. Baiklah aku akan jujur padamu."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan intens, saat ini dirinya sangat takut mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Jujur Suke, sosok Sabaku-san memang mengingatkan-ku pada Sasori." Tubuh Sasuke tegang saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Naruto menghela napas dan kembali berkata. "Sosok mereka memang mirip, tapi Sabaku bukanlah Sasori. Beberapa hari ini aku memikirkan semuanya, kamu dan mantan kekasihmu adalah masa lalu. Dan hubungan kita saat ini adalah masa depan kita, begitupun aku dan Sasori. Semua itu hanya masa lalu." Naruto mengelus perutnya yang saat ini masih rata. "Dan kita memiliki bayi ini," tukas Naruto. "Dia adalah pengikat kita Suke, aku tidak akan berpaling darimu. Aku bisa pastikan itu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan lembut.

Sasuke memiringkan badannya, hingga kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan perut Naruto. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, dan menciumi perut Naruto dengan penuh kasih. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke meletakkan wajahnya tepat di depan perut Naruto.

"Aku sangat takut kamu meninggalkanku Naru, aku benar-benar ketakutan."

Naruto kembali membelai rambut raven Sasuke, setelah beberapa saat Naruto membangunkan tubuh Sasuke hingga sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan. Naruto menagkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, dan berbisik lemah. "Kamu tidak perlu takut Suke, untukku pernikahan dalam hidup hanya satu kali. Dan aku milikmu, milikmu seutuhnya. Maaf karena aku menolakmu beberapa hari ini, maaf jika aku menyakitimu dengan penolakanku." Naruto mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium bibir Sasuke dengan mesra. Tidak ada nafsu pada ciuman itu, hanya ada rasa untuk saling menenangkan. Sasuke begitu terhanyut pada ciuman Naruto saat ini. Ciuman Naruto menghapuskan semua rasa cemburu yang bergumul dalam hatinya sejak sore tadi. Dan Sasuke pun mulai membalas ciuman Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto sadar jika rasa marahnya pada Sasuke saat malam pengantin mereka didasari oleh rasa cemburu. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke saat ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki masa lalu, dan hal itu sama sekali tidak bisa dirubah. Yang mereka miliki saat ini adalah saling memiliki satu sama lain, bersama-sama meniti masa depan dihadapannya.

Malam ini mereka habiskan dengan bercinta, bercinta untuk kali pertama setelah pernikahan mereka. Sasuke memperlakukan Naruto sangat lembut, seolah-olah Naruto boneka keramik yang akan pecah jika disentuh dengan kasar. Memang tidak ada pernyataan cinta dari mereka untuk satu sama lain saat ini, tapi semua gerak tubuh mereka meneriakannya dengan sangat jelas.

Sasuke terbangun dengan perasaan nyaman keesokan harinya. Naruto masih tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya. Kejadian tadi malam terasa seperti mimpi bagi Sasuke. Bahkan terasa lebih intim, karena mereka berdua melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar, tanpa pengaruf alkohol.

Naruto mulai menggeliat dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dia membuka mata dengan malas, bibirnya tersenyum saat mendapati Sasuke memandangnya lembut. "Ohayou," sapa Naruto. Sasuke langsung memberikan kecupan mesra di bibir Naruto dan menjawab lirih. "Ohayou."

"Jam berapa sekarang Suke?" Tanya Naruto sambil memejamkan kembali kelopak matanya.

Sasuke melirik jam. "Hampir jam tujuh pagi."

Naruto kembali membuka matanya. "Kita harus bangun, tidak lucu kalau Aiko mendapati kita berdua di tempat tidur dalam keadaan telanjang." Tukas Naruto.

"Menurutku itu tidak jadi masalah Naru," katanya setengah menggoda.

"Bagiku jadi masalah Suke, kamu mau mengotori pikiran murni putri kita?" Kata Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku bercanda Dobe!" Sasuke mencium hidung Naruto sekilas, sebelum akhirnya bergulir dari tempat tidur, dengan cepat memakai celana boxer miliknya dan melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto tersenyum memandang punggung Sasuke yang telanjang, yang segera menghilang ke balik pintu kamar mandi. Naruto mengelus perutnya dan berbisik. "Kami akan berusaha membuat pernikahan ini berhasil sayang, untukmu, juga untuk Nee-san mu."

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Naruto segera turun ke dapur untuk menyiapkan bekal makan siang Aiko. Kemarin dia merasa bersalah karena tidak sempat menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk Aiko. Naruto pun menyiapkan seceret kopi untuk Sasuke dan Fugaku, sementara maid menyiapkan teh untuk Naruto dan Mikoto.

Naruto tidak perlu menyiapkan sarapan, karena semua itu sudah disiapkan oleh maid dengan baik. Setelah semua beres, Naruto segera bergabung bersama yang lain di ruang makan.

Aiko menerima bekal makan siang buatan Naruto dengan gembira. Sasuke tersenyum, begitupun dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Semenjak kedatangan Naruto di keluarga mereka, sikap Aiko berubah. Dia menjadi sangat ceria, bahkan bisa dibilang hyper aktif. Aiko tidak pernah lagi mengeluh soal Tou-sannya, karena sekarang dia sudah memiliki Kaa-san yang sangat menyayanginya.

Kehidupan keluarga Uchiha sangat tenang, dan bahagia. Yang mereka tidak ketahui adalah, jika badai akan menghantam kehidupan mereka cukup keras.

**TBC**

**Harusnya ada side lemon-nya juga, perlu author publish nggak yah?**

**Coming soon : Chapter 13 - His Love Baby**

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hai...hai, akhirnya chapter ke-13 rampung author selesaikan. Thank you untuk semua yang sudah bersedia reviews, juga para silent readers, hontou ni arigatou...**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca :)**

**Disclaimers : Semua tokoh Naruto adalah milik Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, gender bender, cerita pasaran and etc**

**My Love**

**Chapter 13 : His Love - Baby **

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Ini sudah larut malam Naru, ingat kamu sedang hamil. Pekerjaannya dilanjutkan besok saja!" Sasuke melemparkan handuk basah yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut ke atas kursi meja rias Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Naruto dari balik meja kerjanya. "Besok aku masih ada meeting dengan Gaara, jadi berkas ini harus selesai aku periksa malam ini." Naruto melemparkan tatapan tajam pada handuk basah yang tersampir di kursi meja riasnya dan beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat mendapati istrinya menatap tajam padanya.

"Jangan simpan handuk basah disitu! Simpan kembali di tempatnya!" Kata Naruto tegas. Sasuke hanya menyeringai, dengan segera mengambil handuk basah itu dan meletakkannya kembali di kamar mandi.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja kerja Naruto dan berdiri di belakang kursi kerjanya. "Ayo kita tidur!" Rayu Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang, sementara tangannya mengelus perut Naruto yang sudah mulai membuncit dengan halus. "Sebentar lagi," jawab Naruto.

"Ya ampun Suke!" Teriak Naruto kaget, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke segera meraih Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. Dengan mantap dia menggendong Naruto, mau tidak mau Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. "Turunkan aku Suke, aku berat. Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Hn," Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto di tengah-tengah tempat tidur. "Kamu sama sekali tidak berat, malah terlalu ringan. Kamu yakin itu normal untuk ukuran wanita hamil?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah ikut berbaring di sebelah Naruto.

"Berat badanku sudah naik enam kilo, ringan darimananya?" Dengus Naruto. "Lagipula masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan, a-"

Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto dengan menciumnya dalam dan kuat. "Bicara lagi, dan kamu tidak akan mendapat waktu istirahat malam ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai jail. Naruto yakin akan kebenaran perkataan suaminya ini, dia akhirnya diam dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke, sementara Sasuke memeluknya erat.

Sasuke memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur. "Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam perut Naruto. "Sepertinya bayiku memberimu salam," jawab Naruto lirih.

"Bayi kita Naru, bukan hanya bayimu." Ralat Sasuke tenang dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Ehmm, maaf. Maksudku bayi kita." Naruto balas memeluk Sasuke dan merapatkan diri.

"Tidurlah!" Perintah Sasuke lembut, sementara Naruto semakin menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto bangun tepat pukul lima pagi. Sejak kepindahan mereka ke apartemen pribadi Sasuke, Narutolah yang menyiapkan semua keperluan Aiko dan Sasuke. Dia memang memiliki seorang maid dan seorang supir. Tapi, maid hanya bertugas untuk membereskan rumah dan menjemput Aiko sekolah saja. Untuk memasak dan menyiapkan pakaian, semua diambil alih Naruto.

"Biarkan maid yang menyiapkan sarapan dan menyiapkan pakaian, aku takut kamu sakit karena kelelahan." Kata Sasuke saat Naruto memasangkan dasi untuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, istrimu itu aku, bukan maid. Jadi biarkan aku memenuhi kewajibanku."

Dengan lembut Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dan memeluknya. "Aku sangat beruntung memiliki-mu sebagai istri." Katanya setengah berbisik dan memeluknya lama.

"Sampai kapan mau memelukku Suke? Aiko sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan." Dengan enggan akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou tou-san, kaa-san." Sapa Aiko saat melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"Ohayou," jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Setelahnya seperti biasa Sasuke dan Naruto mengantar Aiko ke sekolah hingga depan pintu kelas. Sasuke segera menghidupkan mobilnya dan mengendarainya kembali menuju kantor. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat perubahan mimik wajah suaminya saat menyetir.

"Hari ini, kamu ada meeting dengan Sabaku kan?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar nada ketus Sasuke. "Jangan bilang, kamu cemburu Suke. Aku tidak meeting berdua, lagipula Gaara tidak mungkin menyukai wanita hamil sepertiku."

"Mungkin saja, asal kamu tahu Naru. Saat hamil kamu terlihat lebih sexy."

Naruto menggeleng dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku gemuk Suke, bagian yang mana dari diriku yang sexy hah?" Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Naruto dan menyeringai kecil. "Well, aku lebih tahu dirimu hingga bagian terkecil, yang bahkan tidak kamu ketahui. Terutama bagian itu, yang menjadi lebih besar."

Mengetahui kemana arah pandangan Sasuke, otomatis membuat Naruto menutup bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangan. "Genit!" Teriak Naruto sebal. Perjalanan menuju kantor begitu hangat, Sasuke sangat menyukai dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Naruto.

Jam berlalu dengan cepat, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto begitu tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya masing-masing. Mereka hanya bertemu pada saat jam makan siang. Setelahnya, Naruto kembali sibuk meeting dengan Gaara. "Aku harap kalian berdua bisa datang Sabtu malam nanti." Tukas Gaara, sementara Naruto membereskan berkas-berkas bahan meeting mereka.

"Aku tidak yakin Gaara, jika Sasuke bisa kami pasti datang."

"Oh, ayolah. Pesta ini sengaja aku adakan untuk kalian berdua."

"Dalam rangka apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang meeting.

"Dalam rangka berhasilnya proyek kita Naru!"

"Aku tidak bisa janji, tapi aku akan bicara pada Sasuke."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi. Sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke." Tukas Gaara, memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi Naruto dan beranjak pergi.

Naruto segera berbalik menuju ruang kerjanya, dan sangat terkejut saat melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya dengan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto, membuka knop pintu ruang kerjanya dan beranjak masuk diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan memerangkap tubuhnya.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Berani sekali dia mencium pipimu!" Desis Sasuke marah.

Naruto membelai pipi Sasuke, berjinjit dan mencium bibirnya mesra. "Dia hanya mengucapkan salam Suke, tidak lebih."

"Aku tetap tidak suka, aku harus membersihkan jejaknya dari pipimu." Katanya sambil mencium pipi Naruto, sementara tangannya menyusup ke balik blush dan menyeringai saat mendapatkan apa yang dia cari.

"Suke...ini kantor, bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat!" Protes Naruto lirih sambil berusaha mengeluarkan tangan Sasuke dari dadanya. "Teme!" Teriaknya lagi, saat Sasuke meremasnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah menguncinya. Lagipula kita ini suami istri, mereka pasti mengerti."

"Hentikan Suke, atau kamu tidak boleh masuk kamar malam ini!" Ancam Naruto.

"Ck, kamu pandai sekali melenyapkan mood." Sahut Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik blush Naruto. "But tonight, you are mine!" Katanya menggoda.

"Tiap malam juga aku sudah jadi milikmu Suke," balasnya ketus.

Sasuke duduk di depan Naruto dan mendengus kecil. "Kamu bahkan menghilangkan nuansa romantis yang coba aku ciptakan, benar-benar menyedihkan."

Naruto berjalan mengitari meja dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke serta mulai memijat bahunya. "Besok antar aku ke rumah sakit yah," katanya lembut. "Dan jangan berwajah seperti itu," semburnya lagi sambil memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang, dan menempelkan pipinya di pipi Sasuke. "Wajah kesalmu itu benar-benar jelek!"

"Hn," Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto singkat dan kembali berdiri. "Jam empat kita pulang, kaa-san meminta Aiko untuk menginap hingga akhir minggu nanti."

"Ok," jawabnya singkat dan kembali duduk menyibukkan diri pada pekerjaannya. Sementara Sasuke segera berlalu, kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Tepat pukul empat sore, Sasuke menjemput sang istri untuk pulang bersama. Sesampainya di apartement, mereka segera membawa Aiko untuk menginap di kediaman Uchiha. Kedua orang tua Sasuke begitu merindukan Aiko, jadi dengan setengah enggan, Aiko pun mau untuk menginap disana dengan syarat tentu saja, kedua orang tuanya harus datang mengunjunginya setiap sore ke kediaman Uchiha.

Di hari pertama Aiko enggan untuk melepaskan Naruto pulang. Setengah merengek dia meminta ibunya itu untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya. Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk Aiko lembut. "Kaa-san akan menemani Aiko disini, jadi jangan menangis." Katanya, sedangkan Sasuke tertunduk lesu. 'Rencanaku gagal lagi, seharusnya malam ini menjadi malam romantis untuk kami berdua.' Keluhnya dalam hati, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menyiapkan makan malam romantis di apartemen mereka. Tapi apa daya, lagi-lagi rencananya gagal, karena Aiko tidak mau berpisah dari ibunya tersebut.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Naruto saat dia dan Sasuke sudah berada di dalam kamar mereka untuk beristirahat.

"Hn."

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kesal, yang sedari tadi melihat perubahan mood pada diri Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, tidurlah!" Jawab Sasuke sambil memunggungi Naruto. Naruto yang sudah benar-benar kesal, membalikan tubuh Sasuke ke arahnya. "Kamu itu kenapa?"

Sasuke mendudukkan diri dan mendengus kecil. "Kenapa kita harus menginap disini sih?" Jawab Sasuke ketus. Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam dan menjawab. "Aiko memintaku untuk menginap disini, kamu juga tahu." Jawab Naruto kesal.

"Tapi kan kamu bisa tolak Naru."

"Ya ampun Suke, kamu tahu aku tidak bisa menolak jika itu menyangkut Aiko. Aku akan ikut sedih jika Aiko sedih. Kamu harus mengerti!" Jawabnya dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam romantis di apartemen," jawab Sasuke lirih membuat Naruto tersenyum, karena akhirnya dia mengerti alasan di balik perubahan mood Sasuke. Dengan lembut dia membawa kepala Sasuke ke ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu jika kamu sudah menyiapkan semua itu." Katanya setengah berbisik. "Lain kali kita rencanakan lagi yah." Lanjutnya yang saat ini menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup bibirnya ringan. Awalnya ciuman itu hanya berupa sapuan ringan, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke membalasnya dengan menuntut. Sementara tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang dikenakan istrinya.

Ciuman mereka terhenti saat mendengar ketukan dari luar pintu kamar mereka. Dengan cepat Naruto merapihkan kembali piyamanya dan beberapa saat kemudian sosok Aiko masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Ada apa Aiko?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

Aiko menggigit bibir bawahnya, dirinya terdiam sejenak. "Kaa-san, boleh Aiko tidur bersama kaa-san malam ini?" Tanyanya lirih sambil menunduk.

"Tentu," jawab Naruto. "Iyakan Suke?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kemarilah!" Kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat tidurnya.

Aiko berlari dan bergabung bersama keduanya malam itu. Dan lagi-lagi, malam ini Sasuke gagal untuk mendapatkan istrinya untuk dirinya sendiri. 'Tidak lucu jika aku harus berebut perhatian dengan Aiko,' kata Sasuke dalam hati seraya memeluk putri dan istrinya ke dalam dekapannya dan jatuh tertidur dengan lelap setelahnya.

Esok siangnya Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada di dalam ruang praktek dokter ahli kandungan terbaik di Konoha. Setelah beberapa saat sebelumnya mereka menunggu di ruang tunggu yang dipenuhi wanita. Yang masing-masing diantara mereka memiliki kesamaan, yaitu perut besar.

Dr. Tsunade berdiri dan menghampiri keduanya saat mereka masuk. Tsunade adalah dokter yang dulu menangani Shion saat kehamilannya hingga dia melahirkan. Dia juga yang bertanggung jawab pada saat Aiko kritis dulu. Sasuke dapat mempercayakan rahasianya kepada Tsunade. Dokter paruh baya itu mengangguk setuju dan mengerti saat Sasuke memintanya untuk memberitahukan umur kandungan Naruto yang sebenarnya kepada orang lain, terutama keluarganya.

"Bagaimana kabar nyonya Uchiha satu ini?" Tanya Tsunade lembut seraya membimbing Naruto ke ruang kecil, dimana banyak sekali tergantung foto-foto bayi yang baru lahir.

"Baik," jawab Naruto sopan. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap foto-foto itu penuh minat. Beberapa bulan lagi, bayi kami juga akan lahir seperti ini. Kira-kira itulah yang dia gumamkan saat menatap foto tersebut.

Tsunade kembali duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Dan mengisyaratkan hal yang sama pada pasangan yang saat ini masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Kita akan melakukan ultrasound untuk melihat perkembangan bayi kalian. Dan juga mungkin kalian penasaran akan jenis kelamin bayi kalian?"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh makna pada dokter tersebut, sementara Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan meremasnya penuh kasih. "Baiklah, kami akan menyiapkan peralatan ultrasound-nya. Jika semua sudah siap, assistance-ku akan memanggilmu masuk tuan Uchiha." Lanjut Tsunade lagi saat pasangan itu hanya terdiam.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke diijinkan untuk masuk kembali oleh sang assistance dokter. "Anda boleh masuk tuan Uchiha." Katanya sopan sambil membuka pintu ruang praktek Tsunade untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto yang berbaring, mata Sasuke beralih ke layar TV. Dia melihat sosok bayi yang mengapung dalam rahim Naruto. Dengan samar dia mendengarkan penjelasan Tsunade, jika bayi tersebut terus tumbuh dengan sehat dalam perut Naruto. Kesepuluh jari tangan dan kakinya lengkap. Sasuke terlalu takjub untuk berkomentar, bagaimanapun rasanya begitu ajaib, saat dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa saat ini ada kehidupan lain di dalam perut istrinya tercinta.

"Bayi kalian laki-laki," kata Tsunade kemudian.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum lemah, sementara yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke hanya mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Naruto. "Arigatou," katanya setengah berbisik. Sasuke menahan serbuan air mata haru yang menyergapnya saat ini.

Selepas pemeriksaan Naruto, Sasuke membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil Porsche hitam miliknya sebelum akhirnya berputar ke sisi pengemudi dan duduk di balik roda kemudi. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke mall dan membeli perlengkapan bayi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melajukan kendaraannya ke jalan.

"Tapi pekerjaan kita masih menumpuk, kita pergi hari minggu saja yah." Sahut Naruto yang terus mengelus lembut perut buncitnya.

"Pekerjaan bisa menunggu, ayolah...tidak masalah jika kita bolos satu hari ini saja." Naruto terdiam. Sasuke menatapnya. "Yah, kita ke mall yah!" Rayu Sasuke lagi.

Naruto akhirnya mengalah dan melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Sasuke. "Baiklah, kita ke mall." Jawabnya syahdu.

Sasuke begitu bersemangat saat belanja keperluan bayi mereka. Dia memilih dari mulai box bayi, shampo, sabun, lotion, bahkan hingga wallpaper yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menghiasi dinding kamar putra mereka nanti. Dia juga membeli popok dan baju yang semuanya berwarna biru. "Kenapa tidak ada warna pink?" Tanya Naruto saat mendapati kereta belanjanya penuh dengan warna biru.

"Bayi kita itu laki-laki Naru," jawab Sasuke seakan mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu, tapi kan anak laki-laki juga akan kelihatan manis jika memakai pink."

"Laki-laki Uchiha tidak menggunakan pink!" Sergah Sasuke, menutup pembicaraan mereka.

Mereka terus berjalan mengelilingi mall, dan membeli setiap barang yang dirasa Sasuke perlu. Padahal beberapa kali Naruto mengatakan jika sebagian barang itu masih belum diperlukan, tapi Sasuke tetap bersikeras untuk membelinya, dengan alasan suatu hari bayi mereka akan memerlukannya.

"Ini berlebihan Suke," gumam Naruto saat melihat setumpuk barang belanjaan yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Ini bahkan masih kurang." Katanya sambil menyeringai. Dengan cepat Sasuke memasukkan semua barang belanjaannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Mereka saling melempar senyum bahagia satu sama lain.

Mereka terlalu bahagia hingga tidak menyadari jika dari kejauhan Karin memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan benci. "Harusnya aku yang ada diposisi itu, bukan wanita murahan itu!" Desisnya, sambil mencengkram erat kemudi mobil pribadinya. Karin menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari tempat itu dengan cepat.

"Lelah?" Tanya Sasuke saat mereka berdua sampai di apartemen.

"Sedikit," jawab Naruto lemah. Dengan sigap Sasuke menggendong Naruto dalam pelukannya dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Naruto menguap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

Sesaat Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang tertidur dengan nyaman. Sasuke mengecup perut Naruto dan berbisik. "Kaa-san mu sangat lelah, sepertinya tou-san terlalu bersemangat untuk membelikan segala perlengkapanmu." Setelah itu dia mengecup bibir Naruto dan segera keluar dari dalam kamar dengan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan perlahan.

Beberapa hari berlalu begitu cepat setelahnya. Karing menggenggam sebuah majalah yang menampilkan foto Sasuke dan Naruto yang begitu serasi pada pesta yang diadakan Gaara dua hari yang lalu. Isi majalah itu menyebutkan, betapa serasinya pasangan pengusaha Uchiha tersebut. Karin begitu benci melihatnya, cemburu juga frustasi karena satu bulan yang lalu Gaara memutuskannya saat mengetahui Karin selingkuh di belakangnya. Gaara memergoki Karin tidur bersama model yang bekerja sama dengannya saat sesi pemotretan di Osaka.

Lagi-lagi Karin memasang wajah penuh tipu muslihat untuk meraih simpati Gaara, namun usahanya itu gagal. Air matanya tidak sanggup meluluhkan hati Gaara yang mengeras. Dengan tegas Gaara memerintahkan Karin untuk menjauh dari hidupnya, dan memintanya untuk tidak pernah menampakkan diri lagi dihadapannya.

Karin berjalan cepat menuju sebuah apartemen mewah berlantai lima puluh, tempat Kabuto tinggal. Dengan tidak sabar dia menekan bel pintu berkali-kali. Karin langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa menunggu di persilahkan oleh Kabuto. Dengan kasar dia membanting majalah itu ke atas meja, sementara dirinya duduk di atas sofa kulit hitam.

"Aku setuju dengan semua syaratmu," tukas Karin sementara Kabuto masih berdiri dan menyeringai memandangnya. "Kamu yakin?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Hm, aku akan lakukan apapun, asalkan kamu mau membantuku."

Kabuto berputar dan duduk di samping Karin. "Membunuh Naruto hal yang mudah bagiku." Jawab Kabuto pada telinga Karin. "Aku bisa memerintahkan anak buahku saat ini juga. Tapi kamu harus siap melayani semua kebutuhanku." Katanya sambil mencium leher Karin dengan keras.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Karin, mendesah tertahan. "Aku ingin Naruto mati, dan Sasuke hancur karenanya." Karin sudah tidak peduli jika dia harus menjual tubuhnya demi mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Semua itu akan dengan senang hati dia lakukan, asal Naruto mati. Karena bagaimanapun, dia tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Kabuto yang merupakan bos salah satu mafia yang berbahaya menjadi pilihan terakhir untuknya.

"Ok, perintahmu merupakan titah bagiku." Jawab Kabuto seraya mulai memuaskan nafsunya pada Karin.

Hari-hari berikutnya Kabuto memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengikuti kemanapun Naruto pergi. Dan meminta mereka untuk melenyapkan Naruto dengan rapih. Sayangnya kemanapun Naruto pergi selalu ada Sasuke disampingnya. Hal itu agak menyulitkan anak buah Kabuto untuk bertindak, dan akhirnya mereka menunggu dengan sabar hingga celah itu berhasil mereka dapatkan.

Siang ini Naruto hendak menjemput Aiko ke sekolah. Awalnya Sasuke tidak setuju, tapi melihat kekeras kepalaan Naruto, dia hanya bisa berdecak dan dengan enggan mengijinkannya pergi. Naruto memberikan ciuman singkat untuk suaminya itu, dan berjanji akan segera menghubunginya jika dia sudah sampai di sekolah Aiko.

Naruto berjalan seorang diri menuju tempat parkir. Tidak ada firasat buruk yang dia rasakan siang itu. Naruto terus berjalan, dia sama sekali tidak melihat jika dari arah lain ada sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam meluncur dengan cepat, tepat ke arahnya.

**TBC**

**Seharusnya ini chapter author bisa publish di hari Sabtu kemare, tapi karena si author gaje ini malah publish fict yang berjudul The Mess I Made, jadi penuilisan chap ke 13 ini terganggu. Chapter depan, adalah chapter terakhir dari My Love. Rencananya author akan publish setelah pulang liburan. Moga aja bisa terealisasi. **

**Ok deh, gitu aja dulu.**

**Jaa ne...**

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Akhirnya fict ini bisa selesai juga. Maaf lama baru bisa update, author juga nggak nyangka penulisan akhir chap ini memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Moga aja hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk (: Thank you untuk semua viewers, khusus untuk yang sempet review, author minta maaf tidak balas satu persatu, author yakin kalau dibales, pasti jawabannya gaje bin garing. Jadi lebih baik author nggak jawab aja, tapi author baca semua kok. Dari dukungan, masukkan, sampai flame, semua bener-bener berarti untuk perkembangan fict author selanjutnya.**

**Langsung aja yah... Here We Go (:**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T Semi M?**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc**

**My Love**

**Chapter 14 : I Love You**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Siang ini Naruto hendak menjemput Aiko ke sekolah. Awalnya Sasuke tidak setuju, tapi melihat kekeras kepalaan Naruto, dia hanya bisa berdecak dan dengan enggan mengijinkannya pergi. Naruto memberikan ciuman singkat untuk suaminya itu, dan berjanji akan segera menghubunginya jika dia sudah sampai di sekolah Aiko.

Naruto berjalan seorang diri menuju tempat parkir. Tidak ada firasat buruk yang dia rasakan siang itu. Naruto terus berjalan, dia sama sekali tidak melihat jika dari arah lain ada sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam meluncur dengan cepat, tepat ke arahnya. Dia tersentak kaget saat merasakan ada tangan kokoh yang menariknya ke belakang dan memeluknya dengan erat. Matanya terbelalak saat detik kemudian sebuah sedan hitam meluncur dengan cepat beberapa cm di depannya.

"Naruto?" Tukas Sasuke lirih. Naruto berbalik menghadap sosok yang baru saja menyelamatkannya, dan ternyata orang itu adalah suaminya. Naruto memeluk dan bergelayut pada Sasuke, tersedu-sedu, gemetar dan shock akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sasuke merengkuhnya dan memeluknya sehati-hati mungkin, jiwa melindunginya begitu kuat saat ini. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan akan apa yang terjadi bila tadi dia tidak memutuskan untuk menyusul Naruto dan tetap tinggal di dalam kantor. 'Terima kasih Tuhan,' syukurnya dalam hati karena Naruto selamat. Dengan lembut dia menggendong Naruto dalam pelukannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil Porsche miliknya.

Perjalanan pulang sore itu terasa begitu panjang juga mencekam. Sesekali Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih gemetar ketakutan. "Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang begitu cemas melihat keadaan istrinya saat ini. Perlahan Naruto berbalik untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kamu tadi tidak ada disana Suke? A-ku...aku mungkin sudah mati." Katanya sambil terisak.

Perut Sasuke terasa kram dan sakit saat dia mendengar Naruto bicara seperti itu. Dulu dia sudah pernah kehilangan Naruto untuk waktu yang lama dan itu membuatnya begitu menderita. Jika kali ini dia kehilangan Naruto untuk selamanya, bisa dipastikan dia menjadi gila. "Jangan bicara seperti itu Naru, yang penting kamu selamat."

Naruto mengelus perutnya yang sudah memasuki minggu ke sembilan belas dengan lembut. "Aku akan gila, mungkin juga mati jika kehilangan bayi kita." Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan cepat dan mengelus pipi Sasuke ringan. "Terima kasih Teme, terima kasih karena kamu ada saat kami memerlukanmu." Katanya lirih.

Sasuke menepikan kendaraannya ke pinggir jalan, mematikan mesin mobil dan merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang kembali terguncang dan menangis keras di dadanya. "Maaf, seharusnya dari awal aku menemanimu. Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkanmu pergi sendiri. Semua ini salahku Naru, maaf... Aku benar-benar teledor."

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Ini karena aku keras kepala, tidak mendengar perkataanmu. Maafkan aku Suke, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Ssttt, sudahlah Naru. Kita langsung pulang saja, biar kaa-san saja yang jemput Aiko pulang. Hari ini biar Aiko menginap di rumah kaa-san, nanti aku akan jelaskan semua pada kaa-san juga tou-san."

Naruto mengangguk dan melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Dengan tenang Sasuke mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil kembali dan mengendarainya hingga apartemen mereka. Dia mendesah lega saat melihat Naruto sudah terlelap tidur dengan tenang. Dengan sigap dia membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam gendongannya ke dalam apartemen mereka. Sasuke menidurkannya di atas tempat tidur king size mereka dan melepaskan blazer serta sepatu kerja Naruto dengan susah payah.

Setelah yakin Naruto tidur dengan nyaman, Sasuke pun segera menghubungi orang tuanya dan menjelaskan kejadian sore ini pada mereka, juga meminta mereka menjaga Aiko hingga Naruto tenang.

"Naruto sudah tidur saat ini, aku rasa untuk sekarang cukup aku yang menjaganya."

"Kamu yakin?" Sahut Mikoto cemas. "Bagaimana kalau nanti ada apa-apa? Lebih baik kaa-san menginap disana malam ini."

"Tidak perlu kaa-san, Aiko pasti curiga jika kaa-san menginap disini malam ini. Aku tidak mau Aiko ikut cemas nanti."

"Baiklah, tapi segera hubungi kaa-san jika ada apa-apa."

"Hn, aku mengerti. Arigatou kaa-san." Setelah itu Sasuke menutup telpon dan berjalan ke dapur. Dia menuang segelas kopi, menambahkan sedikit gula lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar. Dengan cepat dia mengganti pakaiannya dan duduk di sebuah sofa tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Sasuke membuka laptop dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Sesekali dia menyesap kopi hitam itu dan mengecek keadaan Naruto.

Beberapa jam kemudian Sasuke kembali ke sisi Naruto saat melihat istrinya itu mulai gelisah dan menangis dalam tidurnya, sementara tangannya dia letakkan di perutnya yang membuncit. Sasuke meraih tubuh mungin Naruto dan mendekapnya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Sstt, tenanglah sayang. Itu hanya mimpi, jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Katanya lirih di telinga Naruto.

Naruto mulai terbangun, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan merasa tenang saat mencium bau tubuh yang begitu dikenalnya sedang memeluknya saat ini. "Suke..." Naruto mengangkat kepala dan menatap Sasuke. "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Dengan lembut Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto. "Hampir tiga jam, kamu lapar? Aku akan buatkan makan malam untukmu." Sasuke membelai surai pirang itu penuh kasih, andai saja Naruto melihat ke dalam matanya saat ini, pasti dia bisa melihat tatapan penuh cinta dari pria itu untuknya.

"Dimana Aiko? Aku harus siapkan makan malam untuknya." Tukas Naruto seraya berusaha untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya, tapi usahanya gagal karena Sasuke menahannya untuk tetap duduk disana.

"Aiko menginap di rumah kaa-san malam ini, kamu lupa? Jadi sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu. Biar aku yang siapkan makan malam."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Bagaimana kalau Aiko mencariku nanti malam?"

Sasuke tersenyum, istrinya ini masih saja mengkhawatirkan putrinya, padahal dirinya sendiri saat ini membutuhkan perhatian orang-orang terdekatnya. "Dia sudah besar Naru, dia pasti mengerti. Lagipula hanya satu malam dia menginap disana."

"Kalau begitu, besok kita jemput dia ke rumah kaa-san dan mengantarnya ke sekolah."

"Tidak! Besok kamu istirahat, aku akan menemanimu disini. Biar kaa-san saja yang mengantarnya sekolah, menjemput dan kembali mengantarnya pulang kesini." Tukas Sasuke tegas.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa membantah saat Sasuke sudah bicara tegas seperti saat ini. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, dan kembali berbaring dengan nyaman di balik selimnutnya. "Aku akan membawakan-mu makan malam, tunggu sebentar!" Kata Sasuke ringan, dia kecup kening Naruto mesra dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam sederhana namun bergizi untuk mereka berdua.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sasuke sudah membawa satu buah nampan berisi makan malam mereka. Dia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Naruto mau menghabiskan makan malamnya. Sasuke mendesah lega saat melihat hasil usahanya membuahkan hasil, Naruto menghabiskan semua makan malamnya tanpa sisa. Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk membersihkan diri dan membuainya untuk tidur hingga akhirnya Naruto tertidur dalam dekapan nyaman suaminya itu.

Setelah yakin Naruto tidur, Sasuke pun beringsut dari atas tempat tidur menuju ruang kerjanya. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mau jika nanti Naruto mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Fugaku, karena itu hanya akan membuatnya bertambah cemas. Sesampainya di ruang kerja, Sasuke segera meraih gagang telpon, dan menekan nomor telpon Fugaku. Dia tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari sebrang sana.

"Moshi-moshi?" Jawab Fugaku dari seberang telpon.

"Tou-san, ini aku Sasuke."

"Kaa-san mu sudah menceritakan semuanya pada tou-san. Bagaimana keadaan Naru sekarang?" Tanya Fugaku begitu cemas.

"Dia baik-baik saja tou-san hanya sedikit shock, tapi sekarang dia sudah tidur."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," jawab Fugaku lega.

"Tou-san, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada begitu serius.

"Tentu saja."

"Bisakah tou-san mencari tahu, siapa pemilik mobil sedan hitam yang hampir saja menabrak Naru?"

"Menurutmu itu bukan murni kecelakaan?" Tebak Fugaku tepat sasaran.

"Hn, begitulah. Aku tidak pernah melihat mobil itu di halaman parkir perusahaan kita selama ini. Aku takut jika kejadian tadi siang sudah ada yang merencanakannya."

"Apa Naru punya musuh?"

"Kurasa tidak, lagipula dia baru saja kembali. Bagaimana mungkin dia memiliki musuh."

"Benar juga," tukas Fugaku membenarkan. "Kamu ingat nomor plat mobilnya?"

"Itu yang membuatku lebih curiga tou-san, mobil itu tidak memiliki nomor plat."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin, ingatanku sangat kuat. Lagipula, kaca mobil itu begitu gelap hingga aku kesulitan melihat pengemudinya."

"Ini sangat aneh putraku, kalau begitu mulai sekarang jangan pernah biarkan Naru pergi seorang diri!"

"Hn, aku pun berpikir begitu tou-san."

"Tou-san akan segera mencari tahu, jika sudah ada hasilnya, tou-san akan segera memberimu kabar."

"Hai, satu lagi tou-san. Tolong jangan katakan pembicaraan ini pada kaa-san, aku takut dia akan khawatir nanti."

"Baiklah, tou-san mengerti. Jaga istrimu baik-baik Suke. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai tou-san, sampaikan salamku pada kaa-san juga Aiko."

Sasuke memijit keningnya agak keras, kejadian tadi sore benar-benar membuatnya sangat cemas. Dia hanya bisa berharap jika dugaannya itu hanya kecemasan yang terlalu berlebihan. Malam ini Sasuke sudah tidak sanggup untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, akhirnya dia kembali ke kamar mereka dan berusaha untuk memejamkan mata dengan memeluk Naruto dalam dekapannya erat.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain. Karin begitu murka saat mengetahui anak buah Kabuto gagal dalam menyelesaikan misi mereka tadi sore. "Kenapa bisa gagal?" Teriak Karin pada Kabuto yang saat ini menenggak vodka yang ada dalam gelas di genggamannya dengan tenang.

"Ada seorang pria yang menyelamatkannya," jawab Kabuto dingin. "Dari ciri-cirinya aku yakin pria itu adalah Sasuke."

"Kenapa bisa ada Sasuke?" Tanya Karin penuh emosi. "Bukankah kalian akan menyerang Naruto saat dia sendiri?"

Kabuto mendelik tajam ke arah Karin dan berkata dengan sinis. "Kenapa kamu begitu peduli pada Sasuke, bukankah lebih bagus jika mereka berdua mati?"

"Percuma jika Sasuke juga ikut mati, jika dia hidup saat Naruto mati, itu akan menjadi siksaan yang sangat pedih untuk seumur hidupnya." Jelas Karin berapi-api. Sementara Kabuto hanya mendengus dan kembali menenggak minumannya, kesal karena merasa diabaikan, Karin merampas gelas itu dan melemparnya ke lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Hal itu sontak membuat Kabuto terpancing emosi dan mencekik Karin hingga wanita itu kesulitan bernapas. "Jangan berani-berani menentangku wanita sialan. Atau aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu!" Desisnya kejam, Karin yang sangat ketakutan melihat sisi gelap Kabuto hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan memohon agar pria itu melepaskan cekikannya.

Dengan kasar Kabuto melepas cekikannya dan melempar Karin ke atas sofa dan mulai mencumbunya dengan paksa juga kasar. Memaksa Karin untuk melayani semua nafsu dan amarahnya saat itu juga. Dia tidak peduli saat Karin meronta kesakitan atas perlakuannya. Yang dia tahu, Karin harus membayar semua jasanya secara lunas, sebelum pekerjaan lain akan dia lakukan nanti.

Keesokan paginya Karin terbangun dengan rasa nyeri pada seluruh tubuhnya. Kabuto sama sekali tidak memberinya ampun, tiap kali Karin memohon pada Kabuto untuk menghentikan perlakuan kasar padanya, hal itu malah membuatnya bertambah kalap. Karin menatap wajah Kabuto dengan jijik, dia mengambil dan memakai pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai karena dibuka paksa oleh Kabuto tadi malam. Tanpa menoleh dua kali, dia langsung keluar pergi meninggalkan Kabuto yang masih tertidur pulas dan puas.

Naruto yang terus teringat akan kejadian itu membuat dirinya tidak tenang dan sedikit stres hingga menyebabkan dia terkena virus mual juga keluar beberapa flek.

"Kamu terlalu stres Naru, karena itu tubuhmu mengeluarkan flek dan terkena virus mual padahal kehamilanmu sudah hampir masuk semester kelima." Jelas Tsunade sesudah memeriksa Naruto. "Kamu harus rileks, dan banyak beristirahat!" Kalimat istirahat yang terucap dari mulut Tsunade menjadikan acuan bagi Sasuke untuk melarang Naruto bekerja dan tetap tinggal di rumah untuk beristirahat. Naruto telah tinggal di rumah hampir dua minggu sejak kejadian di tempat parkir itu terjadi. Sasuke bersikeras agar Naruto tetap tinggal dan istirahat di rumah tanpa melakukan pekerjaan apa pun. Yang paling drastis, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya, agar Mikoto bisa menemani Naruto dan menjaganya.

"Aku tidak sakit Suke," protes Naruto pagi ini untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang saat ini masih berkutat untuk memasangkan dasi pada leher kemeja-nya. Sasuke tidak berani menatap Naruto, istrinya itu terlihat begitu sexy pagi ini ketika dia hanya menggunakan baju tidur transparan dengan perut yang membuncit, rambut kusut, juga jangan lupakan wajah merajuknya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Sasuke takut jika dia menatap Naruto, maka hatinya akan luluh dan mengabulkan semua permintaan istri cantiknya tersebut.

Naruto sangat kesal menghadapi sikap Sasuke pagi ini padanya. Dia selalu menghindar untuk bertatap muka dengannya. "Lihat aku Suke!" Tukas Naruto kesal, sementara Sasuke masih mematutudirinya di hadapan cermin, dan berpura-pura merapihkan penampilannya yang begitu maskulin.

"Kamu tidak mau aku bekerja, agar bisa bebas menggoda wanita lain kan?" Tukas Naruto dengan kepala menunduk, dia harap caranya ini bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke padanya. Benar saja, mendengar itu Sasuke segera berbalik dan menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti, yang saat ini sudah duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku tahu, sekarang aku gemuk. Kamu pasti bosan melihatku tiap hari. Jadi kamu melarangku pergi ke kantor." Ucap Naruto lirih, dengan wajah sedih dia kembali menatap Sasuke. "Aku wanita yang hamil lima bulan dan gendut." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

Sasuke meraih Naruto dalam pelukannya dan berkata dengan lembut. "Kamu adalah wanita tersexy, tercantik juga sempurna. Aku tidak mungkin berpaling darimu Dobe." Katanya tanpa menyadari seringaian Naruto dalam pelukannya. Seakan merasa untuk meyakinkan Naruto, Sasuke menciumnya dalam hingga mereka berdua terengah-engah karenanya.

"Aku melarangmu, karena sangat khawatir padamu Naru. Tidak ada maksud yang lain." Katanya setengah berbisik dan menatap Naruto lurus.

"Aku baik-baik saja Suke, tolong ijinkan aku kembali bekerja. Kumohon..."

Sasuke berdiri dengan cepat dan memunggungi Naruto. "Tidak," jawabnya tegas. Naruto sama sekali belum kehilangan akal, dia bergelayut manja pada Sasuke dan mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya untuk meluluhkan hati Sasuke. "Kumohon Suke..."

"Tidak!"

"Kumohon..."

"Tidak!"

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. "Baik, kalau begitu malam ini kamu tidur di kamar tamu Suke!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Itu tidak adil!"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melipat tangan di atas dada. "Menurutku cukup adil," katanya ringan.

"Arghhh, baiklah kamu boleh kembali bekerja. Tapi besok, tidak hari ini." Tukas Sasuke frustasi. Naruto kembali mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke dan menciumnya keras. "Arigatou," katanya dengan senyum cerah nan menawan.

"Hn, sekarang lepaskan aku Dobe. Aku tidak yakin bisa pergi ke kantor jika kamu terus seperti ini." Katanya jail. Naruto yang langsung mengerti akan maksud Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan berbisik nakal. "Malam ini Suke, sekarang pergilah!" Sasuke menyeringai dan memberikan Naruto ciuman singkat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar untuk sarapan. Setelah Sasuke turun, Naruto segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian untuk ikut sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"Dimana kaa-san?" Tanya Aiko saat melihat Sasuke hanya turun seorang diri.

"Kaa-san mu masih di dalam kamar, mungkin sebentar lagi dia turun." Jawab Sasuke seraya memberikan kecupan sayang pada kening Aiko.

"Naru belum mulai bekerja Suke?" Tanya Fugaku yang sudah melipat dan meletakkan kembali korannya di atas meja.

"Dia akan kembali bekerja besok." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa Naru sudah benar-benar sehat Suke?" Tanya Mikoto cemas.

"Jangan khawatir kaa-san, jika ada sesuatu aku pasti memintanya untuk kembali tinggal di rumah." Jawab Sasuke tenang, sementara Mikoto hanya mengangguk kecil dan menyerahkan setangkup roti yang sudah diberi selai pada Sasuke.

Matahari sudah berada di puncak kepala saat Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Fugaku dan duduk dengan nyaman di sebuah kursi di depan meja kerja ayahnya tersebut. "Ada apa tou-san?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Lihat ini!" Tukas Fugaku seraya memberikan sebuah dokumen yang berisi laporan mengenai kejadian dua minggu yang lalu pada Naruto. "Laporan ini baru tou-san dapat pagi ini." Katanya serius, sementara Sasuke mulai membaca laporan itu lembar demi lembar.

"Jadi mobil itu adalah mobil curian?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Benar," jawab Fugaku. "Dan berakhir di sebuah jurang sehari setelah kejadian yang menimpa Naru." Jelasnya.

Sasuke menutup laporan itu dan menatap Fugaku dengan wajah serius. "Kalau begitu ada kemungkinan jika peristiwa yang dialami oleh Naru memang di sengaja?"

"Tou-san takut seperti itu Suke, semua yang ada di laporan itu terlalu aneh jika disebut kebetulan."

"Tapi siapa yang ingin menyakiti Naru?" Tanya Sasuke yang saat ini menahan semua emosinya dan hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Entahlah Suke," aku Fugaku. "Yang jelas, mulai saat ini kita tidak boleh meninggalkan Naru sendiri. Jika memang yang dia atau mereka incar adalah Naruto, tou-san yakin mereka akan mencari celah saat kita kembali lengah."

"Aku mengerti tou-san."

"Tou-san juga sudah menyerahkan copy hasil penyelidikan ini pada seorang detektif yang bekerja di kantor kepolisian pusat. Mereka akan bekerja diam-diam, dan memberi kita kabar jika semua ini terbukti sebagai tindakan kriminal."

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengeluarkan napas dengan berat. "Menurut tou-san, apa aku perlu mengatakan ini pada Minato-san?"

"Sebaiknya begitu, kita harus mencegah hal terburuk."

Sasuke mengangguk, mengerti akan maksud dari ayahnya itu. "Tapi Naru akan curiga jika tiba-tiba orang tuanya datang kemari beserta Ku-nii."

"Biar tou-san yang bicara pada Minato dan menjelaskan semuanya, agar dia sedikit tenang dan setidaknya bisa mengarang alasan jika nanti mereka datang ke Jepang." Sahut Fugaku.

"Baiklah tou-san, aku percayakan ini pada tou-san." Sasuke membungkuk, memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Fugaku dan kembali ke dalam ruangannya sendiri. Menghempaskan diri dengan keras ke atas kursi kerjanya, dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja untuk menenangkan diri.

Malam harinya, Naruto sudah bergelung dengan nyaman di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Malam ini hanya ada sinar bulan perak yang masuk melalui kaca jendela Prancis kamar mereka. Memberikan mereka berdua sedikit cahaya, saat mereka terlarut dalam percintaan yang lembut dan penuh kasih. "Ada apa Suke?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat ada sesuatu yang janggal pada diri Sasuke sejak suaminya itu pulang ke rumah sore tadi.

Sasuke hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto dan memejamkan mata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan istrinya itu. "Suke?" Panggil Naruto lagi saat Sasuke diam membisu. "Apa ada yang kamu sembunyikan dariku?" Tanyanya lagi dengan lirih. Perlahan Sasuke membuka kedua matanya lagi, dan mengelus pipi Naruto dengan tangannya. "Aku hanya sedikit lelah Naru, itu saja." Jawabnya.

"Tentu saja kamu lelah, kamu bekerja sendiri. Besok dengan kehadiranku, setidaknya aku bisa mengambil alih setengah dari pekerjaan-mu Suke." Sahut Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Tidak Naru, seperempat. Itu adalah batas maksimal-mu untuk bekerja tiap harinya. Tidak ada lembur, tidak ada survey lokasi atau pun meeting beruntun. Tidak ada!" Kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyit dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkilat-kilat. "Kalau begitu, aku hanya memindahkan tempat istirahat saja. Aku ke kantor untuk bekerja, bukan untuk berleha-leha." Katanya sebal.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir Naru, apa kamu tidak lihat jika aku begitu cemas?"

"Maaf," jawab Naruto lirih dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemas Suke, aku hanya ingin kembali bekerja dengan normal. Maaf jika membuatmu cemas."

Dengan lembut Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto. "Tidurlah Naru, istirahatlah!" Sasuke terus membuka matanya hingga di dengarnya napas Naruto yang mulai teratur, menyibakkan anak rambut yang menghalangi mata Naruto dan kembali memeluknya erat. Saat ini dia benar-benar cemas akan Naruto, bukan hanya karena kesehatannya tapi juga cemas akan keselamatannya.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sudah kembali duduk di meja kerjanya dan menatap meja itu dengan tatapan kosong. Dia sudah tidak mampu menghitung berapa kali dia menguap karena bosan. Tidak ada satu lembar pun pekerjaan yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini. Dengan keras kepala Sasuke membawa semua pekerjaan itu dan mengerjakannya seorang diri. "Untuk apa aku ke kantor, jika kamu mengambil semua pekerjaanku?" Tanya Naruto frustasi sementara Sasuke hanya menjawab 'Hn' tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari atas dokumen yang harus di pelajarinya.

Naruto hanya bisa menghentak kesal dan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dengan meninggalkan bunyi yang cukup keras saat dia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Karena itulah Naruto hanya bisa menatap nanar layar laptopnya dan kembali bermain tetris untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Sayangnya rasa bosan itu tak kunjung hilang, yang ada malah rasa kantuk yang semakin menyerang.

"Masih marah padaku Naru?" Tanya Sasuke saat mereka berdua sudah kembali di dalam mobil Porsche Sasuke sore ini dalam perjalanan pulang. Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab, dia terus melihat keluar jendela tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang menyetir di sisinya. "Ayolah Naru, sampai kapan kamu marah? Ini sudah hampir satu minggu." Tukas Sasuke lagi, sudah seminggu Naruto kembali bekerja, dan selama itu juga Sasuke terus mengambil alih semua pekerjaan Naruto.

Naruto masih memalingkan muka, hingga tidak perlu menatap sosok Sasuke. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kamu memaafkanku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sementara Naruto masih diam seribu bahasa tanpa mengidahkannya. Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan napas berat dan kembali fokus untuk membawa kendaraannya selamat hingga ke rumah.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas saat melihat Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil tanpa bicara sepatah kata-pun pada dirinya. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertegun di dalam mobil. "Apa aku sudah keterlaluan, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya terlalu lelah." Tukas Sasuke pada udara kosong di sekitarnya. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari dalam mobilnya, mengunci dan berjalan masuk menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke melihat Naruto sedang memeluk dan bercanda dengan Aiko di ruang keluarga saat dia masuk. Menyadari kehadiran suaminya, Naruto segera membawa Aiko pergi ke atas menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu ruang keluarga.

"Naru kenapa?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Itu bukan jawaban Suke," katanya sambil menatap tajam putranya.

Sasuke melonggarkan dasi dan duduk di samping Mikoto. Kepalanya terkulai lelah di punggung kursi sementara kedua matanya terpejam. "Dia marah padaku."

"Karena?"

"Aku mengambil semua pekerjaannya seminggu ini." Jawab Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

"Kamu berlebihan Suke," tukas Mikoto seraya meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja.

Sasuke kembali duduk tegak dan balik menatap Mikoto. "Aku tidak ingin dia terlalu lelah kaa-san."

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya!" Sahut Mikoto tenang. "Bicaralah pada Naruto, jangan sampai hal ini berlangsung berlarut-larut."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat seraya berlalu untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke kembali menahan kecewa saat tidak mendapati Naruto di dalam kamar mereka saat ini. "Dia sangat marah rupanya." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin untuk mendinginkan suasana hatinya.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan terus diam Naru?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang berbaring disampingnya dan memunggunginya. "Baiklah, aku janji besok kamu bisa bekerja secara normal." Perkataan Sasuke ini sukses membuat Naruto tertarik dan berbalik badan ke arahnya. "Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto tajam.

"Hn."

"Jangan berbohong lagi Teme!"

"Ck, aku tidak bohong."

"Aku akan memukulmu jika kamu berbohong!" Ancam Naruto.

"Hn, tapi semua itu tidak bisa di dapat dengan cuma-cuma Dobe." Sahut Sasuke dengan seringai mesum.

Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan diri dan merengkuh tubuh Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. "I want you tonight honey." Katanya seraya mencium bibir Naruto penuh semangat. Naruto meronta mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. "Dasar mesum!" Balasnya saat Sasuke mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya.

"Malam ini akan berbeda Dobe, sekarang aku benar-benar sangat menginginkanmu! Seminggu waktu yang sangat lama untuk-ku menahan diri." Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada kebutuhan dasar Sasuke, dan bersama-sama meraih puncak kenikmatan. Naruto tak lagi mengeluh saat Sasuke mencumbunya, hanya terdengar erangan lirih dan jeritan tertahan dari keduanya malam ini yang terus terdengar dari balik tembok kamar mereka.

Sinar mentari pagi sudah memasuki kamar mereka saat Naruto bangun pagi ini. Dia menggeliat, menatap sisi tempat tidur sebelahnya yang sudah kosong. Sayup dia dengar suara air mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi. Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, badannya terasa pegal, dia meringis saat merasakan kain selimut bergesekan dengan payudaranya yang telanjang. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat tanda merah juga ungu yang tercetak jelas disana. Tadi malam, Sasuke jauh dari sifat lembut. Keinginannya untuk memuaskan diri terlalu hebat, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan. Karena sebenarnya dia juga menyukai sisi Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Kaa-san?"

Naruto tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara juga melihat sosok Aiko yang saat ini sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan menatap Naruto aneh. Naruto tidak tahu kapan Aiko masuk dan duduk disana. Keberadaan Aiko membuatnya salah tingkah karena tubuh telanjangnya hanya ditutupi selimut saat ini.

"Kenapa kaa-san tidak memakai baju? Kan dingin!" Tukas Aiko polos.

Naruto tercekat bingung akan apa yang harus di jawabnya. Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari ibunya, Aiko pun kembali berkata. "Kalau bayinya sakit bagaimana?" Susah payah Naruto mengatur napas dan bicara dengan nada senormal mungkin. "Kaa-san kepanasan," jawabnya. "Aiko, tolong ambilkan kimono mandi kaa-san."

Aiko mengangguk dan segera turun dari atas tempat tidur dan meraih kimono mandi Naruto yang tersampir di atas kursi riasnya. Aiko mengerutkan kening saat sekilas melihat bercak merah keunguuan pada payudara Naruto. Aiko memalingkan wajah ke arah pintu kamar mandi, dan berlari saat dia lihat Sasuke keluar dari dalam sana, sementara Naruto mulai memakai kimono-nya dengan cepat.

"Tou-san!" Teriaknya.

Sasuke meraih Aiko ke dalam gendongannya dan mengabaikan rambutnya yang masih setengah kering. "Tou-san sepertinya kaa-san sakit." Kata Aiko cemas. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang merapihkan tempat tidur mereka saat ini, dan menggeleng pelan.

"Maksud Aiko apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tubuh kaa-san banyak bulatan merah juga ungu. Kaa-san bilang jika dia kepanasan, padahal hari ini dingin sekali. Cepat bawa kaa-san ke rumah sakit!" Pinta Aiko memelas, dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. Sementara Sasuke hanya saling menatap bingung dengan Naruto akan alasan apalagi yang paling tepat untuk menjelaskan pada putri mereka ini.

"Kaa-san mu tidak sakit Aiko." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Lalu kenapa tubuh kaa-san banyak merah-merah dan ungunya?" Tanya Aiko seraya menunjuk ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya bisa menahan napas.

"Kaa-san mu digigit serangga, dan dia juga sedang hamil, jadi wajar jika kepanasan." Jelas Sasuke pada Aiko.

"Kalau begitu Aiko akan memintakan balsam pada baa-san untukmu kaa-san." Tukas Aiko seraya meminta Sasuke untuk menurunkannya dari gendongannya.

"Jangan!" Teriak Naruto dan Sasuke kompak hingga menyebabkan Aiko kembali mengerutkan kening karena bingung.

"Kenapa? Bukankah baa-san selalu memberi Aiko balsam jika digigit serangga?"

Naruto berjalan dan berjongkok hingga tinggi tubuhnya setara dengan Aiko. "Tidak perlu sayang, nanti baa-san mu akan khawatir. Lagipula, karena kaa-san sedang hamil, jadi kaa-san tidak boleh sembarang memakai obat." Jawabnya setengah berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Aiko sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Aiko.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Aiko tunggu kaa-san dan tou-san di bawah untuk sarapan." Katanya riang seraya mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada leher Naruto dan memberikan ciuman pada kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Kaa-san mandi dulu, setelah itu kaa-san akan sarapan bersama Aiko." Setelahnya Aiko segera melepaskan Naruto, setengah berlari dia keluar dari kamar orang tuanya dan menutup pintu dengan debaman sedikit keras.

"Serangga hah?" Tukas Naruto tajam seraya berdecak sebal pada Sasuke sementara suaminya itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum tipis. "Ya, serangga bermata onyx, berambut raven dan setinggi seratus delapan puluh dua cm!" Lanjutnya seraya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menahan senyum geli.

Naruto hanya memerlukan waktu selama tiga puluh menit untuk mandi dan merapihkan diri untuk pergi ke kantor. Diliriknya jam yang ada di atas meja nakasnya sekilas. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang saat ini masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur mereka dengan sebuah dasi yang masih belum terikat rapih pada leher kemejanya.

"Kenapa masih duduk disitu Suke, kenapa juga dasimu masih belum terpasang dengan rapih?" Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Menunggumu untuk memasangkannya."

"Ya Tuhan," gumam Naruto yang saat ini sudah duduk di samping Sasuke dan mulai mengikat dasi itu dengan terampil. "Kamu kan bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"Hn."

Naruto memandangnya lembut, feminin dan penuh kasih. "Apa kamu selalu bersikap manja pada setiap mantan pacarmu Suke?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium lembut bibir mungil itu. "Kita harus segera turun ke bawah Suke." Kata Naruto di tengah ciuman mereka. Dengan enggan Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, meraih tangan Naruto ke dalam genggamannya dan berjalan turun menuju ruang makan.

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan begitu cepat bagi Naruto. Minggu demi minggu pun silih berganti, hingga akhirnya saat ini usia kandungannya sudah menginjak minggu ke dua puluh tujuh. Naruto mengelus perutnya yang semakin membuncit, dan menghela napas saat putranya itu memberinya salam dengan menendang perutnya keras.

Lain lagi dengan Karin, wanita itu semakin kesal dengan kerja lambat Kabuto. "Kenapa kamu masih belum menghabisinya juga?" Teriak Karin dengan emosi yang begitu meluap-luap.

"Kita tidak boleh gegabah Karin, bagaimana pun saat ini dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Salah langkah sedikit saja, kita berdua bisa berakhir membusuk di penjara." Jelas Kabuto dingin.

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Anak buahku selalu mengikutinya, dan jika waktunya tepat, kita pasti bisa menyingkirkannya. Bersabarlah!"

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar Kabuto, aku hanya menagih janjimu." Tukas Karin yang berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kabuto sendiri untuk kembali menikmati makan siangnya yang terganggu.

Cuaca begitu dingin siang ini, selain karena sudah mulai memasuki pertengahan musim dingin, sang mentari juga enggan untuk menampakkan diri, sedari pagi dia terus bersembunyi di balik awan. Naruto merapatkan mantel kashmir hitamnya juga melilitkan syal wol merah untuk menghangatkan diri. Hari ini dia harus melihat sejauh mana proyek resort Uchiha berjalan. Susah payah dia meminta ijin pada Sasuke agar mendapat ijin pergi bersama Gaara untuk melihat secara langsung perkembangan pembangunan proyek ini.

Setelah sedikit melobi dan mengeluarkan jurus yang mampu membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut, akhirnya dia pun bisa pergi untuk menyelesaikan salah satu dari pekerjaannya ini. "Progress-nya sudah enam puluh persen Naru, jika terus begini mungkin sebelum musim panas resort ini sudah berdiri dengan sempurna." Tukas Gaara bangga.

"Aku harap juga begitu Gaara, resort ini akan menjadi salah satu resort kebanggaan Uchiha corp." Balas Naruto dengan senyuman yang terukir begitu menawan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Gaara saat melihat Naruto kembali memasukkan telpon genggamnya ke dalam saku mantel. "Sasuke," jawabnya cepat.

"Oh, ayo kita lihat ke sebelah taman!" Sahut Gaara.

Dengan langkah kecil, Naruto berjalan di samping Gaara. Dengan sabar Gaara mengatur langkahnya, agar bisa dengan mudah diikuti oleh Naruto. Sesekali mereka beristirahat, karena walau bagaimana-pun juga wanita yang sedang mengandung tujuh bulan cepat sekali merasa lelah.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati blok kayu yang berjajar rapih, yang disatukan dan diikat kuat oleh tali rotan. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat akan apa yang terjadi, yang dia tahu hanya sebuah teriakan Gaara yang mendorong tubuhnya hingga dia harus menahan berat badannya dengan kedua tangan untuk melindungi kandungannya, sementara saat dia berbalik, dia hanya melihat tubuh Gaara yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa balok kayu menimpa bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, siang ini perasaan-nya sangat aneh, tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi tidak enak dan terus menerus memikirkan Naruto, seakan-akan ada firasat buruk, tapi pikiran itu segera dienyahkannya, dan mengatakan jika dia hanya khawatir berlebihan saja. "Seharusnya aku ikut bersama Naruto." Katanya menyesal. Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya ke atas meja dan sesekali melirik ke arah telpon genggamnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dia bimbang, baru saja tiga puluh menit yang lalu dia menghubungi Naruto, jika dia menghubunginya lagi, dia hanya akan dapat omelan dari istri cantiknya itu.

Lamunan Sasuke terganggu saat melihat telpon genggamnya bergetar karena ada nomor telpon tidak dikenal masuk. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Apa saya bisa bicara dengan Uchiha-san?" Jawab suara milik laki-laki dari nomor itu.

"Saya sendiri, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya mandor yang bertanggung jawab atas proyek resort anda. Istri anda dan Sabaku-san mengalami kecelakaan di proyek-"

Setelah mendengar itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak dapat memfokuskan diri pada apa yang dikatakan mandor itu selanjutnya. Yang bisa dia tangkap hanyalah Naru kecelakaan, di bawa ke rumah sakit, dan tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke segera memacu kendaraannya dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit itu, setelah sebelumnya memberitahu ayahnya akan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Gaara di proyek.

Naruto terbangun di sebuah kamar dengan aroma obat-obatan yang begitu menusuk, dia melemparkan pandangan pada sekeliling ruangan yang berwarna serba putih itu. "Aku dimana?" Tanyanya lirih. Tangan kanannya terasa nyeri dan sulit untuk di gerakkan. Naruto tersentak kaget saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di ruangan itu.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar Naru, aku benar-benar khawatir." Tukas Sasuke setengah berbisik, merengkuh tubuh mungil Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Sementara Naruto masih tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini Suke?"

"Kamu tidak ingat?" Tanya Sasuke dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Naruto. Naruto hanya menggeleng, dan mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Balok-balok kayu itu rubuh Naru, beruntung Gaara menyelamatkanmu. Kamu menahan beban tubuhmu dengan tangan kanan, hingga tangan kananmu terkilir. Kamu tidak ingat?"

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca saat ingatan itu mulai masuk ke dalam pikirannya dengan cepat. "Ya Tuhan, lalu bagaimana keadaan Gaara?" Tanyanya panik.

"Dia baik-baik saja Naru, dokter sudah memeriksanya. Tidak ada hal serius, saat ini dia masih belum sadarkan diri karena obat bius." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku ingin melihatnya Suke!" Air mata meluncur deras dari kedua sudut mata Naruto, suaranya bergetar, tubuhnya begitu lemas saat dia ingat kejadian itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, tapi nanti. Sekarang sebaiknya kamu istirahat Naru. Dan jangan membantah!" Tukas Sasuke tegas saat merasa jika istrinya itu hendak membantah perkataannya. Mendengar itu Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, kembali berbaring, dan akhirnya terlelap dengan nyaman.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Mikoto saat masuk ke ruangan itu, dia mengecup kening Naruto lembut dan duduk di kursi yang awalnya di tempati oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang serius, besok Naru sudah boleh pulang." Jawab Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Fugaku menepuk bahu Sasuke untuk menenangkan putranya itu, dia tahu di balik wajah stoic, Sasuke menyembunyikan perasaannya yang begitu kalut saat ini.

"Kamu sudah makan?" Tanya Mikoto lagi sementara Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Sebaiknya isi perutmu dulu Suke, biar kaa-san yang menjaga Naru disini."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, dengan ditemani oleh Fugaku dia mengisi perutnya yang kosong sejak siang tadi hanya dengan secangkir kopi. "Bagaimana keadaan Gaara?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Dia baik-baik saja, aku belum melihatnya lagi." Jawab Sasuke seraya menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Sebaiknya kita melihat keadaan Gaara, kita berhutang begitu besar padanya."

"Ya, aku berhutang dua nyawa pandanya tou-san. Kalau tidak ada Gaara, entah apa yang terjadi pada Naru saat ini." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sudah berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju ruangan Gaara di rawat. Sasuke mengetuk pintu dan masuk begitu ada jawaban dari dalam. Dilihatnya Gaara yang saat ini sudah mampu untuk duduk tegak di atas tempat tidurnya dan berbincang serius dengan Shikamaru yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Shikamaru diminta oleh Temari untuk menjaga Gaara sementara waktu hingga dia tiba di sana. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Sasuke dan Fugaku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke, sekilas mengangguk pada Shikamaru yang menepuk bahunya ringan dan kembali menatap Gaara lurus.

"Sudah lebih baik, bagaimana keadaan Naru?" Balas Gaara.

"Dia tidur, tangan kanannya hanya terkilir. Terima kasih, jika bukan karenamu, Naru mungkin dalam keadaan berbahaya saat ini."

"Aku senang, bisa berguna untuk orang lain." Jawab Gaara tulus. "Tapi, ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu Sasuke juga pada anda Fugaku-san." Kata Gaara serius.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Fugaku.

Gaara menatap Shikamaru yang memberikan isyarat setuju tanpa kata padanya. "Sepertinya, kejadian tadi siang bukan merupakan kecelakaan."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika, tangannya mengepal erat dengan emosi yang siap untuk meluap kapan saja. "Maksudmu?"

"Tali pengikat balok kayu itu, sengaja dipotong." Jelas Gaara singkat. "Mandor kami menemukan potongan rapih pada tali rotan itu."

"Jadi kejadian siang tadi merupakan sabotase?" Tanya Fugaku meyakinkan.

"Saya takut begitu." Jawab Gaara lagi.

"Kalau benar begitu, siapa yang diincar?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada senormal mungkin, sementara Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu Sasuke," jawabnya singkat.

"Lebih baik kita laporkan hal ini pada pihak yang berwajib." Usul Fugaku.

"Apa itu perlu!" Sahut Gaara.

"Perlu, aku takut mereka kembali melakukan aksinya lagi." Tukas Shikamaru tenang, sementara Gaara hanya terdiam memikirkannya.

"Jangan katakan tentang ini pada Naruto, aku takut dia cemas karena-nya." Pinta Sasuke.

"Kami mengerti Suke," jawab Shikamaru. "Kami juga akan melakukan penyelidikan tentang ini. Jika ada kabar, aku pasti menghubungimu atau Fugaku-san."

"Hn, arigatou."

Keesokan harinya, Naruto datang untuk menjenguk Gaara sebelum pulang ke rumah. Dokter sudah mengijinkannya pulang siang ini. Naruto menangis dan memeluk Gaara erat, mengucapkan sejuta terima kasih padanya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas berat saat melihat perilaku Naruto. 'Aku tidak boleh cemburu,' katanya dalam hati. Dia memang tidak suka jika istrinya itu menyentuh, apalagi memeluk lelaki lain selain dirinya.

Berkali-kali dia mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri, jika Gaara adalah pahlawan Naruto saata ini. Jadi dia mencoba untuk mengerti, dan bersikap setenang mungkin. Sasuke kembali berkedut menahan marah saat dengan lancangnya Shikamaru memeluk Naruto dan mengecup keningnya ringan. Mengatakan dengan genit jika Naruto terlihat begitu cantik dengan perut buncitnya. Naruto hanya terkikik mendengarnya, dia tidak pernah menganggap serius ucapan Shikamaru karena dia memang senang menggodanya jika ada Sasuke di dekatnya.

"Lihat suamimu itu Naru," bisik Shikamaru di telinga Naruto. "Dia seperti banteng yang hendak mengamuk." Katanya yang mengundang tawa renyah Naruto.

"Berhenti menggoda istriku!" Potong Sasuke dingin. "Atau rambut nanas-mu itu akan menjadi tinggal kenangan." Ancamnya.

Shikamaru bersikap tenang menghadapi Sasuke, dia begitu menyukai Sasuke yang keluar dari tameng cool-nya. Tanpa rasa takut Shikamaru meletakkan tangannya di pundak Naruto dan menarik wanita mungil itu ke dekatnya. "Dia kawan-ku, apa hakmu melarang kami bicara?" Gaara hanya bisa menggeleng saat melihat sikap calon kakak iparnya ini.

"Aku suaminya!" Desis Sasuke. Shikamaru tertawa begitu keras dan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. "Kamu harus lihat wajahmu saat ini Suke!" Katanya lantang. "Dasar possesive!"

"Terserah!" Sasuke segera meraih tangan Naruto dan dengan singkat pamit pada Gaara yang tetap harus berada disana hingga dua hari kedepan. Naruto tersenyum kecil pada Gaara dan Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Berani sekali kamu mempermainkan Sasuke." Sembur Gaara sesaat setelah Sasuke keluar. Shikamaru yang sudah kembali duduk menatap datar Gaara dan tersenyum tipis. "Dia selalu bersikap seperti itu jika menyangkut Naruto, karena itu aku senang menggodanya."

"Merepotkan!" Tukas Gaara, Shikamaru mendelik dan berdecak. "Itu kalimatku Gaara." Protesnya yang kembali menekuni laptop-nya yang sengaja dia bawa untuk memantau pekerjaanya.

Dilain tempat, Karin yang sudah kembali dari jadwal pemotretannya di Kyoto kembali harus menelan kekecewaan saat mendengar jika anak buah Kabuto untuk kedua kalinya gagal melenyapkan Naruto. Dia melempar semua barang yang ada di dekatnya saat ingat perkataan Kabuto jika yang telah menolong Naruto adalah Gaara.

"Sial!" Teriaknya lantang hingga menggema ke seluruh penjuru apartemen mewah miliknya.

"Percuma aku menjual tubuhku padanya, apa lebih baik jika aku menlenyapkannya juga?" Tukasnya ragu. "Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Karin berjalan bolak balik, memikirkan rencana jahat bukan hanya untuk melenyapkan Naruto, tapi juga untuk melenyapkan Kabuto.

Dengan samar dia mengingat perkataan Kabuto saat mabuk, yang mengatakan jika dia sudah mencurangi Orochimaru, seorang bos mafia besar dengan cara menggelapkan uang puluhan juta yen dari kasino miliknya. Karin menyeringai jahat saat sebuah ide tersusun pada otak liciknya. "Jangan salahkan aku Kabuto, salahkan saja nasib burukmu!"

Dengan cepat Karin menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk melancarkan rencananya. Yang dia perlukan hanya masuk ke dalam kasino milik Orochimaru, mendekati orang kepercayaannya dan membisikkan kebusukan Kabuto seolah-olah hal itu hanya gosip kecil. Cepat atau lambat gosip kecil itu pasti akan sampai ke telinga Orochimaru, dan mau tidak mau dia pasti menyelidikinya, walau bagaimanapun uang yang dicuri Kabuto bukan jumlah sedikit.

Karin yakin, mati adalah hukuman final yang akan diberikan Orochimaru pada orang-orang yang berani mengkhianatinya. Jika itu terjadi, maka Karin tidak perlu repot-repot mengotori tangannya hanya untuk menyingkirkan Kabuto yang selama ini sudah menikmati tubuhnya dengan gratis dan mengancamnya akan membeberkan kepada pers tentang dia sebagai otak dalam percobaan pembunuhan Uchiha Naruto. "Sebentar lagi kamu akan mati!" Desisnya jahat, setelah itu lengkingan tawa terdengar menggema. Tawa yang menguar jahat dan licik.

Sasuke sudah kembali duduk di balik meja kerjanya hari ini. Sudah hampir satu minggu dia tidak masuk kerja dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya di rumah, juga melakukan meeting dengan para staffnya menggunakan audio visual. Waktunya dia pakai untuk menjaga Naruto dan memastikannya untuk tidak keluar rumah. Sasuke sangat tidak tenang, terlebih dari hasil penyelidikan pihak yang berwajib, kejadian di resort itu memang sabotase.

Polisi sudah mendapatkan sketsa dua orang pelaku dan mengarah pada salah satu kelompok yakuza yang cukup berbahaya. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, ada kepentingan apa para yakuza itu dengan keluarganya terlebih dengan Naruto. Mengapa mereka ingin menyakiti istrinya? Para polisi itu mengatakan jika kemungkinan Gaara sebagai sasaran sangat kecil. Karena Gaara seringkali berada di lokasi dan tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Jadi kemungkinan lainnya hanyalah Naruto, dialah sasaran utama dari penjahat itu.

Hari ini Sasuke bisa kembali bekerja karena ada Kyuubi yang sengaja datang dari London untuk menjaga Naruto, memastikan dia tetap di rumah. Atau menjaganya jika memang dia ingin menghirup udara segar di luar.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan Kyuu-nii!" Mohon Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca, berharap kakaknya itu luruh. Kyuubi hanya sekilas melirik ke arahnya dan kembali menatap layar TV flat besar di apartemen Naruto, meraih remote dan mengganti-ganti chanel dengan malas. "Tidak!" Jawabnya tegas.

"Ayolah, aku bosan. Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku diam di rumah. Antarkan aku ke rumah kaa-san." Lanjut Naruto. "Aku ingin bertemu Aiko."

Kyuubi hanya menghela napas berat dan mematikan TV. "Baiklah, nii-san akan beritahu suamimu tentang ini. Jika dia mengijinkan, baru nii-san mengantarmu pergi."

"Kenapa harus ijin pada Sasuke? Dia pasti tidak ijinkan." Rengek Naruto bergelayut manja pada tangan kekar Kyuubi.

'Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan jika kamu sedang dalam bahaya.' Kata Kyuubi dalam hati. "Berdoa saja, semoga pantat ayam itu memberi ijin." Dengan cepat Kyuubi menghubungi Sasuke. Perlu beberapa kali panggilan hingga Sasuke menjawab panggilan itu. Setelah selesai bicara, Kyuubi memasukkan telpon genggamnya kembali pada saku celananya, menatap Naruto dan tersenyum cerah. "Ayo kita pergi, suamimu memberi ijin." Tanpa sadar, Naruto berdiri dan meloncat-loncat gembira. Kyuubi yang melihatnya ketakutan dan histeris. "Berhenti Naruto, kamu sedang hamil." Sementara Naruto yang melihat kakaknya begitu panik hanya terkekeh, segera dia mengambil mantel kashmir hitam dan syal wol merahnya. Mengenakan sepatu flat dan meraih tas tangannya untuk melawan dinginnya udara musim dingin di luar.

"Lakukan itu lagi, dan mungkin aku akan mati karena panik!" Sembur Kyuubi saat mereka keluar dari apartemen Naruto menuju kediaman Uchiha. "Aku hanya terlalu senang nii-san." Jawab Naruto yang menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kyuubi meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dada dan menatap galak adiknya itu. "Kamu sedang hamil, bagaimana kalau keponakanku keluar saat kamu loncat-loncat?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan mengejek. "Jangan berlebihan nii-san, putraku tidak akan keluar hanya karena aku melompat beberapa kali." Naruto membekap mulut Kyuubi saat melihat kakaknya itu hendak membalas perkataannya, kapan mereka pergi jika terus bertengkar? Sekuat tenaga Naruto menyeret kakaknya itu masuk ke dalam lift, dan meyakinkan beberapa kali jika kejadian dia meloncat tidak akan terulang lagi, setidaknya saat dia hamil.

Kedatangan mereka disambut teriakan gembira Aiko, yang sore itu sedang bermain di halaman rumah dengan ditemani oleh seorang maid. Kyuubi mengangkat tubuh Aiko tinggi-tinggi dan memutarnya hingga gadis kecil itu terkikik kegirangan. Pelukan dan ciuman hangat di dapat Kyuubi juga Naruto setelahnya. Mikoto yang melihat itu dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum, dia begitu bersyukur karena cucunya mendapat sosok ibu juga paman yang begitu tulus mencintainya.

Dengan halus Naruto mengajak Aiko masuk ke dalam, karena salju kembali turun dan cuaca semakin dingin. Aiko sama sekali tidak menolak, dia segera masuk ke dalam dengan menggandeng tangan Kyuubi juga Naruto di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Malam itu Naruto tertidur di kamar Aiko, mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain. Sasuke yang baru tiba di rumah menjelang pukul sembilan malam langsung digiring Fugaku ke dalam ruang kerjanya bersama dengan Kyuubi. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat raut muka cemas dan serius dari ayahnya itu. "Baca laporan ini!" Jawab Fugaku dengan menyerahkan dua buah dokumen, masing-masing satu untuk Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

Wajah Sasuke dan Kyuubi seketika menegang saat mereka membaca laporan yang ada di tangannya. Kyuubi menjadi orang pertama yang selesai membaca laporan itu. "Siapa Kabuto?" Tanya-nya seraya menutup laporan dan menatap Sasuke lalu Fugaku secara bergantian.

"Dia pernah satu sekolah denganku juga Naruto saat kami SMA dulu," jawab Sasuke datar. "Tou-san yakin laporan ini bisa dipercaya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Fugaku mengangguk. "Apa Kabuto pernah memiliki masalah dengan Naru?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Jika benar dia dibalik semua ini, aku yakin dia melakukannya untuk menyakitiku."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Fugaku dan Kyuubi kompak.

"Aku pernah berselisih dengannya, tapi sudah begitu lama. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya lagi hampir delapan tahun ini." Jelas Sasuke dengan hembusan napas berat.

"Aneh jika tiba-tiba dia menyerang Naruto, pasti ada sesuatu dibalik ini." Sahut Kyuubi. Sasuke berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat barangkali ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan, namun nihil.

"Kamu yakin, tidak ada hal lain yang kamu lupakan Suke?" Tanya Fugaku lagi sementara Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa mungkin dia disuruh seseorang, lawan bisnis Uchiha corp mungkin?" Tukas Kyuubi menyentak kedua Uchiha yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Mungkin saja," gumam Sasuke frustasi. "Jika semua bukti sudah ada, seharusnya Kabuto sudah ditangkap saat ini, bukan begitu?"

"Sayangnya polisi tidak memiliki bukti lain untuk menangkap Kabuto."

"Kenapa bisa begitu tou-san?"

"Karena anak buah Kabuto yang ditangkap kemarin, bunuh diri di dalam sel mereka tanpa memberikan keterangan apapun."

"Sial," umpat Sasuke dengan menggebrak meja keras. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Sementara ini kita harus bisa membuat Naruto tetap tinggal di rumah. Lebih baik kalian tinggal disini, tou-san rasa itu lebih aman." Sasuke dan Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti, setelah selesai mereka segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuubi pamit kembali ke apartemen Sasuke, karena semua barangnya masih ada di sana. Sementara Sasuke pergi mencari Naruto yang saat ini tertidur lelap bersama Aiko.

Satu minggu berlalu setelahnya, Sasuke ataupun Kyuubi yang terus mengapit kemanapun Naruto pergi membuat gerah wanita hamil itu hingga akhirnya dia bertanya dengan nada geram pada keduanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" Tanyanya sementara kedua pria yang duduk di hadapannya diam, seakan-akan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Suke? Kyuu-nii?"

Mereka tetap diam, beruntung kediaman Uchiha sedang sepi saat ini. Fugaku dan Mikoto sedang membawa Aiko keluar untuk belanja kebutuhan gadis kecil itu. Awalnya Naruto protes, karena belanja kebutuhan Aiko adalah tugasnya juga Sasuke. Tapi Mikoto berhasil menenangkannya, dan mengatakan jika Naruto tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Mikoto yang sudah mengetahui alasan dari keanehan sikap suaminya juga putranya menjadi pendukung setia setiap tindakan yang keduanya ambil untuk melindungi Naruto. Dan jangan lupakan Kyuubi yang tidak kalah over protective-nya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naru." Sahut Kyuubi tenang. Sementara Sasuke memindahkan chanel TV dan terbelalak saat melihat berita yang terpampang di layar flat itu. Naruto yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah Sasuke, memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat berita di TV. "Oh Tuhan," gumamnya terpekik kecil dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya karena kaget.

Kyuubi menelan ludah saat melihat berita itu. Tayangan itu memberitakan jika seorang laki-laki berusia kira-kira dua puluh enam tahun yang diketahui bernama Kabuto tewas mengenaskan dengan beberapa tusukan di tubuhnya. Dicurigai kematiannya dikarenakan perebutan lahan dan kekuasaan antara kelompok yakuza yang ingin melebarkan kekuasaannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa perutnya kejang dan tidak nyaman. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika salah satu orang yang dikenalnya bisa berakhir begitu mengenaskan. Sasuke yang melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu pucat segera membawa istrinya itu ke dalam kamar untuk beristirahat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke lembut, ditariknya selimut hingga batas dada Naruto dan disingkirkannya anak rambut Naruto yang menutupi mata kanannya. Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika Kabuto akan berakhir begitu tragis. Aku benar-benar kasihan padanya." Tukas Naruto lirih.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ini. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa simpati pada Kabuto, memang dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena merasa senang dengan kematian Kabuto, karena dengan itu, Naruto bisa kembali ke kehidupannya yang normal. Oh, betapa salahnya Sasuke. Karena otak dibalik semua ini masih berkeliaran dengan bebas.

Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat berita kematian Kabuto. "Akhirnya kamu mati juga bedebah! Sekarang tinggal wanita jalang itu yang akan menyusulmu ke alam baka!" Dia terus tertawa seperti orang gila, obsesinya untuk membunuh Naruto begitu besar hingga tidak sadar membuat dia terganggu jiwanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian Kyuubi memutuskan untuk kembali ke London karena merasa jika Naruto sudah aman sekarang. Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang, Naruto duduk di sampingnya sedikit gelisah. Mereka tidak banyak bicara saat ini, terkadang hanya menyinggung tentang cuaca yang semakin buruk dan setelah itu kembali hening.

Naruto segera kembali ke kamarnya setelah menidurkan Aiko, sudah dua minggu mereka tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto bersikeras agar Naruto tetap tinggal, karena kehamilan Naruto yang semakin tua dan dia cemas jika meninggalkan menantunya itu di apartemen.

Kehamilan Naruto sudah memasuki minggu ke dua puluh delapan, dia semakin cepat lelah sementara perutnya semakin membuncit. Berat badannya sudah naik hampir sembilan kilo saat ini. Pipinya terlihat sedikit chubby, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya semakin menawan dan memesona.

"Suke..." Panggilnya lembut saat sang suami masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. "Aku tidak tahu, beberapa bulan ini batinku selalu mengatakan jika kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke mendongak ke arahnya, dia berjalan ke tempat tidur mereka meninggalkan pekerjaannya, berbaring dan merengkuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. "Tolong Suke, katakan padaku!"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengatakan kebenarannya pada Naruto, dimulai dari kecelakaan yang hampir melukai Naruto di tempat parkir hingga insiden di resort. Naruto bergetar dan membenamkan diri di dada bidang pria itu. Tanpa terasa pipinya basah karena air mata. "Kalian mencoba melindungiku, tapi aku malah merepotkan kalian semua. Maaf Suke, selama ini aku terus membantah-mu." Katanya sambil terisak.

Dengan lembut Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dan mengecup kelopak mata itu penuh kasih sayang. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena menyembunyikan ini semua darimu, aku tidak ingin kamu cemas Naru."

Naruto kembali teringat saat dia dengan keras kepala meminta kepada Sasuke untuk kembali bekerja, atau pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan juga pergi ke proyek. Semua itu membuat dia juga janinnya dalam bahaya, hanya karena kuasa Tuhanlah dia masih bisa hidup dan selamat dari rencana jahat itu. "Tapi kenapa Kabuto berniat mencelakaiku Suke? Kenapa?" Tanyanya berulang.

"Entahlah Naru, aku pun tidak tahu."

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan normal bagi keluarga itu. Naruto bekerja seperti biasa, dan Sasuke selalu menjaga di sisinya. Naruto tidak pernah protes lagi, dan menerima apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke pun sudah memberikannya kelonggaran, dia sudah mengijinkan Naruto untuk pergi berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain tanpa merasa cemas. Naruto sangat senang karenanya, dan Sasuke selalu mendapat hadiah yang tak terkira setiap malam hari tiba dari Naruto.

Naruto berada di balik kemudi sore ini, sudah tiga hari Sasuke keluar kota untuk bekerja. Sore ini Naruto harus menjemput Aiko karena Mikoto terkena flu dua hari ini. Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang tanpa menyadari ada sebuah mini van hitam yang selalu membuntutinya kemanapun dia pergi selama satu minggu ini.

"Kamu harus mati!" Racau Karin.

Baru saja Naruto hendak berbelok saat mobilnya di tabrak dengan kekuatan penuh dari belakang oleh sebuah minivan, kendaraan Naruto keluar jalur hingga akhirnya berhenti karena bagian sisi penngemudi mobil Naruto menghantam sebuah pohon besar dengan keras. Kantong udara terbuka di depan wajah Naruto, dia menjerit keras sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan total.

Sementara Karin, karena jalanan begitu licin dia menjadi sulit untuk mengendalikan minivannya. Kendaraannya yang menerobos lampu merah dihantam dengan keras oleh sebuah truck yang melintas hingga remuk dan terguling beberapa kali.

Dunia sekeliling Sasuke terasa berhenti berputar saat dia mendapat kabar dari Fugaku tentang kecelakaan itu. Dia merasa mual, perutnya kejang, dan jantungnya seakan berhenti saat Fugaku terus bicara di telpon. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa sampai di rumah sakit malam itu. Pikirannya kosong saat supir pribadinya mengendarai mobil pulang ke Konoha dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sasuke tiba di ruang gawat darurat, dia melihat Fugaku dan Mikoto yang begitu pucat berada di sana. Bagaimana jika bayi mereka meninggal, bagaimana jika Naruto meninggal, batin Sasuke. "Tou-san, bagaimana keadaan Naru?"

"Parah," jawab Fugaku menepuk bahu Sasuke. Mikoto berdiri, dia terisak dan bergetar saat bicara pada Sasuke. "Ini salah kaa-san, jika kaa-san bisa menjemput Aiko, Naru pasti baik-baik saja saat ini." Sasuke memeluk ibunya itu erat, bagaimana mungkin dia menyalahkan Mikoto atas kejadian ini.

Fugaku segera membawa Sasuke ke ruang operasi, mereka bertiga menunggu dengan cemas. Sasuke berdiri saat melihat salah satu perawat keluar dari ruang operasi dan mencercanya dengan beberapa pertanyaan. "Bagaimana istriku? Kenapa dia harus dioperasi?"

Perawat itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan tenang. "Dokter sedang berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan keduanya," saya permisi.

"Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang lain," tukas Sasuke frustasi. Sasuke duduk dengan kepala tertunduk, sementara Fugaku mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Tsunade keluar dari ruang operasi dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera bangkit. "Bagaimana istriku?"

"Kami harus melakukan operasi caecar." Jawab Tsunade tenang.

"Kenapa?"

"Naru mengalami pendarahan internal, dengan operasi caecar kami berharap bisa menyelamatkan salah satu diantaranya."

"Maksud anda apa dokter?" Tanya Sasuke menahan emosi, air matanya dia tahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak menyeruak keluar.

"Hanya kuasa Tuhan yang bisa menyelamatkan keduanya, kami harus segera mengoperasinya. Karena itu, tolong tandatangani beberapa berkas agar operasinya bisa kami mulai!"

Setengah sadar Sasuke menandatangani semua berkas itu. Beberapa jam kemudian ruang tunggu penuh sesak oleh kerabat mereka, teman-teman baik Sasuke juga Naruto berdatangan untuk memberi dukungan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengar dan merasakan saat orang-orang itu bicara padanya, merangkulnya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Yang dia rasakan hanyalah waktu yang berputar begitu lambat. Sudah hampir empat jam, tapi operasi masih belum selesai juga. Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu, dan berharap jika esok dia masih memiliki Naruto juga bayi mereka disisinya. Tiba-tiba ruangan tunggu itu menjadi sunyi senyap. Sasuke yang merasakan perubahan suasana mendongak dan melihat Tsunade yang berdiri di pintu ruang tunggu.

"Kami melakukan operasi caesar dan berhasil mengeluarkan bayinya," kata Tsunade. "Bayi kalian hanya seberat satu setengah kilo, dia berada di lantai empat di ruang NICU saat ini."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kita beruntung, putramu bisa selamat walau masih terlalu dini untuk merasa senang. Bagaimana pun kita tetap harus mengawasinya dua puluh empat jam ke depan. Kamu bisa melihatnya di NICU."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan istriku?" Tanya Sasuke tegang.

Tsunade menarik napas dan memberikan sedikit jeda sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab. "Kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkannya. Pendarahannya terlalu parah," tukas Tsunade.

"Apa dia akan bertahan hidup?"

"Entahlah," jawab Tsunade jujur. "Dua puluh empat hingga tujuh puluh dua jam ke depan merupakan masa kritis untuknya. Jika selama dua puluh empat jam dia bisa bertahan, aku yakin kemungkinan dia hidup sangat besar."

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Pinta Sasuke memelas.

"Baiklah," jawab Tsunade. "Aku akan bicara pada perawat ICU agar mengijnkanmu melihat Naru selama lima belas menit. Dia ada di lantai tiga."

Sasuke mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada Tsunade. "Biar tou-san menjelaskan semua ini pada semua. Kamu pergilah!"

Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke masuk ke ruang ICU, dia merapalkan dalam hati jika Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Bayi mereka akan hidup dan tumbuh sehat. Seorang perawat mengantar Sasuke ke ruangan Naruto. Tubuh Sasuke terasa sakit saat melihat Naruto yang berbaring kaku, dengan luka, memar serta lebam di sekujur tubuh. Tubuh mungilnya dipasangi selang dan kabel untuk memonitor kesehatannya.

Sasuke terisak dan menangis melihat kondisnya. "Bertahanlah, demi aku, demi Aiko juga demi putra kita. Putra kita begitu sehat, dia menginginkan ibunya." Katanya setengah berbohong, dia ingin menguatkan Naruto, berbicara padanya untuk memberikan dorongan untuk bertahan hidup.

Setelah waktu habis, Sasuke pun melangkah menuju ruang NICU di lantai empat. Di sana sudah ada Fugaku juga Mikoto. Saat ini perawat hanya memberikan ijin kepada salah satu diantara mereka untuk masuk. Dan Sasuke menjadi orang pertama yang melihat keadaan putranya.

Perawat itu memakaikan baju steril berwarna hijau pada Sasuke juga memberikan masker dan sarung tangan sebelum dia masuk ke dalam ruang NICU. Air mata Sasuke kembali mengalir saat melihat tubuh rapuh putranya yang dipasangi selang juga kabel sama seperti Naruto. Sasuke melihat rambut bayi lelakinya berwarna raven seperti dirinya, namun matanya tertutup rapat hingga dia tidak bisa melihat warna dari bola matanya.

Tubuh bayi itu begitu kecil, jari-jari tangan dan kakinya begitu sempurna. Sasuke tercekat karenanya, bermacam emosi mengalir di dalam dirinya saat ini. "Berjuanglah untuk hidup sayang, tou-san dan kaa-san sangat menyayangimu. Bertahanlah demi kami!" Katanya lirih.

Waktu berputar cepat setelahnya. Sasuke sangat marah saat mendengar jika penabrak Naruto adalah Karin. Dia juga tersentak kaget saat polisi mengatakan menemukan banyak sekali foto istrinya di dalam apartemen Karin. Polisi mulai menggabungkan temuan terbarunya dengan hasil laporan terdahulu dan menemukan kecocokan pada beberapa bagian. Mereka menyimpulkan jika sebenarnya Karin adalah otak dari kejahatan yang dilakukan Kabuto pada Naruto. Sementara Kabuto bertindak sebagai pion.

Hidup Karin tidak kalah tragis dari Kabuto. Dia tewas seketika saat truck itu menghantam minivannya dengan keras. Saat itu Karin tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman sehingga tidak ada yang menahan tubuhnya saat benturan keras terjadi. Sasuke merutuki dirinya karena tidak pernah berpikir jika dalang dibalik ini semua adalah Karin.

"Sudahlah Suke, berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. Wanita itu sudah mati, sekarang yang terpenting adalah Naruto juga bayi kalian." Hibur Fugaku.

Para kerabat datang silih berganti, begitu juga dengan teman terdekat mereka. Mereka datang untuk memberikan dukungan, keluarga Naruto sudah berada di Konoha sejak kemarin. Mereka terus menguatkan Sasuke dan berdoa demi keselamatan Naruto juga bayinya.

Di hari ketiga Sasuke kembali bertanya kepada dokter mengapa Naruto masih belum bangun. Dokter tidak mengatakan jika Naruto koma saat ini, mereka hanya mengatakan jika para dokter mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk istrinya tersebut. Sasuke pun bolak-balik melihat perkembangan putranya yang mengalami kemajuan begitu pesat. Dokter mengatakan jika putra mereka adalah bayi yang sangat kuat, perkembangannya begitu menjanjikan, Sasuke merasa sedikit lega mendengarnya.

Enam puluh dua jam kemudian, akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan kabar gembira. Perawat memanggilnya dan mengatakan jika Naruto baru saja sadar dan ingin menemuinya. Sasuke segera bergegas dan mendapati Tsunade berdiri di samping tempat tidur Naruto untuk memeriksanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Tsunade pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Bayi kita?"

"Dia sehat, ada di lantai empat." Jawab Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Naruto yang masih menyisakan beberapa luka juga lebam di wajahnya. Diraihnya tangan Naruto dan diletakkannya ke pipinya. "Jangan menangis Suke," kata Naruto lemah.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menangis," jawab Sasuke mengecup ringan punggung tangan Naruto. "Aku hampir saja kehilangan wanita yang begitu aku cintai."

Naruto tercekat mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, hatinya seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Sasuke mengatakan jika dia mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naru, sangat mencintaimu." Katanya jujur. "Aku akan sabar menunggu hingga kamu membalas cintaku." Tambahnya lagi.

"Aku pun mencintaimu Suke, sangat mencintaimu." Balas Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengarnya begitu bahagia ternyata cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mereka berdua saling mencintai, jiwanya terasa begitu utuh saat ini. Dikecupnya bibir Naruto ringan dan berkali-kali dia terus mengatakan jika dia mencintai wanita itu.

Dua tahun berlalu setelahnya, putra mereka yang bernama Uchiha Menma tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar juga menggemaskan. Dia merupakan salinan dari Sasuke kecuali untuk bola mata sapphirenya.

Hari ini merupakan ulang tahun Menma yang kedua. Mereka merayakannya begitu sederhana, hanya ada keluarga dan teman terdekat saja yang datang. "Kenapa Suke, dari tadi kamu diam saja." Tukas Naruto saat kembali ke dalam kamar mereka setelah menidurkan Menma di dalam kamarnya, juga mengucapkan selamat malam pada Aiko.

"Menma juga Aiko tidak pernah bisa lepas darimu Naru." Sahut Sasuke, Naruto berdecak dan menatap Sasuke saat menjawab. "Aku ibunya, tentu saja mereka lengket padaku."

"Tapi aku ayah mereka." Jawab Sasuke, Naruto yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur segera bergabung bersama Sasuke di atas tempat tidur king size mereka. "Kamu ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin satu anak lagi Naru, dan dia harus lengket padaku!"

"Ya ampun, kamu terlalu berlebihan!" Tukas Naruto tajam, dia menarik selimut dan tidur membelakangi Sasuke.

"Jangan tidur Naru, malam ini aku harus berhasil membuatmu kembali hamil!"

"Jangan mimpi Suke, anak-anak kita masih terlalu kecil untuk memiliki adik lagi!" Jawabnya sambil berusaha agar tidak luluh pada rayuan yang dilancarkan Sasuke malam ini.

Begitulah, kehidupan rumah tangga mereka berjalan layaknya keluarga normal. Pertengkaran kecil itu ada sebagai pelengkap kehidupan mereka. Dan sepertinya Sasuke memerlukan usaha yang cukup keras agar Naruto mau kembali hamil.

**FIN**

**Special Thank's :**

DheKyu, izanami kayo, Sora98, Nyanmaruchii, dwidobechan, sheren, aster-bunny-bee , , Nia Yuuki, Nyanmaruchii, Son Sazanami, Ayame Nakajima, Naru on the way, izanami kayo, , Earl Louisia vi Duivel, , I'm A Lighweight17, , Nia Yuuki, devilojoshi, aniez, kaname, aqua, Xxferessa-TanXx, guest, Ciel-Kky30, Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyun Joong, ANEmonE, 1412, dark takuma, Reve Light, Pink Purple Fuchsia, Ryuu-chan, HikaHota, minnie aria, Namikaze shira, EvilmagnaeMin, Sherry Kurobara, mamitsu27, Hye Rin No Hyuuga, Mizuumi, Melia Tsuzumi Taoru, Nanaki Kaizaki, DheKyu, arisha matsushina, Dobe Hilang, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, Narita Menari-nari, melbuble, angel, cutenaru, CindyAra, Yuki No Fujisaki, Narulovers, SapphireSkyBlue, Rin-X-Edden, Vivinetaria, Yuki No Fujisaki, eimi, QRen, lilili, usami niella, Aisanoyuri, , aozora-bluesky, Princess Li-chan, Puput mochito, devilojoshi, aretabelva, ShiroUsagi, virgi. , Xxferessa-TanXx, hanazawa kay, Gulliet, Shinkatsu, AzuraCantlye, lalafahmi, miszshanty05, ghighichan, Dee chan - tik, do it, AkemyYamato, , Princess Love Naru Is Nay, BlackXXX Vipris, kirei- neko, Vermthy, Deshe Lusi, riringo, Amkus, Nurachan, fransisca. , , hikayasi ocean, al

**Maaf kalau akhir ceritanya sangat-sangat gaje and garing. Berniat meninggalkan kesan akhir untuk fict ini?**

**Ja nee... **


End file.
